Innocent Beast!
by KimSunRi
Summary: Chapter 12 update! Satu hari bersama Hyukjae? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Tapi apa yang membuatnya muncul kali ini? "Selagi kita disini, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang sedikit." Eunhae/Hyukhae. Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

A/N : So, yeah… ini fic chaptered pertama yang ku post disini. Lagi-lagi fic ini aslinya kubuat dalam bahasa inggris jadi maklumilah kalau ada beberapa kata yang rasanya aneh. Masih on-going, dan aku ga janji akan cepat selesai. Mungkin akan makan waktu sangat lama updatenya, jadi mohon ampuni saya~. Main pair Eunhae/Hyukhae. Yang lain mungkin akan muncul sebagai peran pembantu. Don't Like Don't Read okay? ^^

*TINI UPDATE : Check this out.. sunripicturegallery.#blogspot.#com/2013/01/innocent-beast-fanfiction-movie-trailer.#html

(hapus 3 tanda #) mencoba bikin Trailer.. maaf kalo abal maklum pertama kali coba bikin *deepbow

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

.

**Characters**

.

**[Main characters sementara]**

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk :

Birth : 4th April

Age : 17

Personality* : Calm, Kind, Caring, Friendly

Family : Cho Kyuhyun(_namdongsaeng_)

Rank 1 student in school for five straight years since junior high

Red haired, single lidded eyes, plump lips, contrast jaw line, milky white skin

Lee Donghae :

Birth : 15th October

Age : 17

Personality : Rebellion, Hot Headed, Childish

Family : Father, Mother

Rich spoiled brat, kicked from previous school for mischievousness & laziness

Brunette, dark brown orbs, thin lips, thick lashes

Cho Kyuhyun :

Birth : 3rd February

Age : 15

Personality : Calm, Teaser, Genius, Fast thinker

Family : Lee Hyukjae(_hyung_)

Also Rank 1 student for four straight years(now still grade 10)

High addicted pro gamer

Wavy-curled brown hair, dark black orbs, white pale skin

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung :

Birth : 24th August

Age : 18

Personality : Calm, Cold headed, Wise, Mature, Caring

Family : Father, Mother

Acted as Hyukjae's and Kyuhyun's _hyung_

Black messy hair, narrow eyes

Kim Hyoyeon :

Birth : 22nd September

Age : 17

Personality : Cheerful, Friendly, Humble

Family : Father, Mother, Kim Taeyeon(_eonnie_)

Hyukjae's best female friend

Popular at school, but prefers to hang out with Hyukjae

Wavy brown hair, thin eyebrows, white skin

(NB : tenang mereka hanya sahabat, aku suka sekali Hyoyeon tapi tetap tidak akan memunculkan super-generation di fic ini. Hidup Eunhae! :P)(Oh iya, kalau ada yang anti sama SNSD, kusarankan jangan bash dia atau segera keluar kalau ga suka. Walau disini peran Hyo adalah teman mereka dan non antagonis)

Lee Sungmin :

Birth : 1st January

Age : 17

Personality : Cheerful, Childish-Mature, Friendly

Family : Father, Lee Sunkyu a.k.a Sunny(_yeodongsaeng_)

Kyuhyun's _namjachingu_

Most of the time cute, but can be scary as he masters martial arts

Short black hair

.

**Prologue**

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat seseorang yang terlihat begitu polos muncul di hadapanmu?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan, ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sepolos yang terlihat, melainkan seperti seekor hewan buas didalamnya?

Ia sangat jauh dari yang kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ia liar, peraturan tidak dapat mengikatnya.

Ia suka kebebasan, melakukan segala hal yang ia ingin lakukan, mengambil apa yang ia ingin ambil.

Kau mencoba menjinakkannya dengan caramu sendiri.

Karena kau percaya, ia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Tapi kemudian… Hal tak terduga terjadi.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan…?

Saat ia menyadari ia hanya berada di jalur yang salah, dan mudah baginya untuk kembali.

Saat ia menyadari ia tidak butuh dijinakkan, apalagi darimu.

Saat ia menyadari…

Ia bukanlah seekor hewan buas, ia tidak pernah mirip hal tersebut.

Saat ia menyadari…

Kaulah orangnya,

Yang memiliki hewan buas itu,

Terkunci dalam dirimu.

.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

_Detik dimana ia mendaratkan pandangannya pada namja baru itu, ia mengira ia telah melihat malaikat._

_…_

_Dan begitulah mereka berdua bertemu._

_…_

_Ia mencoba tetap terdiam tak bergerak, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah._

_…_

_'Apa kau bisa merasa marah?'_

_…_

_'Ia bisa, dan percayalah saat kukatakan kalian tidak mau melihatnya.'_

_…_

_Disaat aku melihatnya terancam seperti itu, pikiranku berubah kosong._

_…_

_Siapa namja yang kini kulihat? Dia benar-benar bukan orang yang aku kenal biasanya._

_…_

_Ya, mata yang hangat, tenang, dan penuh kelembutan, serta bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman itu hilang entah kemana._

_…_

_Ia percaya bahwa siapapun yang mengetahui tentangnya akan berpikir ia adalah sebuah… monster._

_…_

_'Jangan… tinggalkan aku…'_

_…_

_'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… percayalah padaku…'_

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Ceritanya masih ga berbentuk sekali kalau diliat prolognya saja ahahaha.

Bukan fantasi, ini cerita high school biasa… atau tidak biasa?

Seperti yang sudah kusebutkan, cerita ini Yaoi, Plot agak kacau dan cerita aneh, ada anggota SNSD (sejauh ini cuma Hyoyeon, aku gak tau kalau nanti akan ada lagi tapi sepertinya tidak). Jadi jangan bilang aku belum memperingati kalian, **DLDR**!

Kritik dan Saran diterima, tapi bukan bashing yang tidak beralasan karena ga suka ceritanya/charanya. Kalau mau kritik, sertakan apa kesalahan saya agar saya bisa memperbaikinya dan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Saya sangat menghargainya lho!

Chapter one, coming up soon, sesegera saya selesai menterjemahkannya sendiri haha. Mind to RnR? ^^

*TINI UPDATE : Check this out.. sunripicturegallery.#blogspot.#com/2013/01/innocent-beast-fanfiction-movie-trailer.#html

(hapus 3 tanda #) mencoba bikin Trailer.. maaf kalo abal maklum pertama kali coba bikin *deepbow


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 1**

_'Detik dimana kami pertama kali tersenyum kepada satu sama lain, aku merasakan hatiku berdebar lembut, matahari bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya, dan aku kira aku telah berada di surga…'_

.

**Author's POV**

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_! _Irreona_!"

_Namja_ itu mengguncangkan bahu _hyung_nya. Sementara sang _hyung_ hanya mengeluarkan suara protes berat dari dalam tenggorokannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal yang ada. Terlihat jelas ia sangat tidak ingin untuk bangun.

"_Irreona ppali_! Atau aku akan membangunkanmu dengan cara yang lebih 'lembut', Lee Hyukjae!"

Ulang namja itu tanpa menggunakan panggilan sopan. Butuh sekitar lima belas menit teriakan yang konstan untuk sang _hyung_ akhirnya menarik diri dari bantalnya. Ia bangkit duduk di kasurnya, mengacak rambut merahnya. Ia menguap lebar dan mengusap matanya sebelum menoleh kearah _namdongsaeng_nya.

"Selamat pagi, _nae dongsaeng_," cengirnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan di pagi hari, Eunhyuk-_hyung_," keluhnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya yang nyaman, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat sepotong sosis yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Bangun lebih pagi dan masak sendiri bila kau tidak mempercayai masakanku," Kyuhyun, _namdongsaeng_nya menggerutu.

Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya yang menunjukkan gusinya lalu makan dengan riang bersama Kyuhyun, hanya mereka berdua. Mereka berdua anak yatim piatu sekarang. Orang tua Eunhyuk meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat ia berusia empat tahun. Meninggalkannya dan adik tirinya yang saat itu berusia dua tahun sendirian. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah adik tirinya. Maka dari itu mereka memiliki nama marga yang berbeda. Meski begitu, Eunhyuk menyayanginya seperti saudara kandung sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tahun-tahun awal, mereka ditampung oleh sanak saudara yang berbeda-beda. Seiring mereka beranjak dewasa, mereka berhasil membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana dari sisa harta orang tua mereka. Hidup tidaklah mudah untuk mereka. Mereka melewati berbagai kesulitan bersama, menguatkan ikatan diantara mereka melebihi apapun. Mereka berhasil mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Kini, Eunhyuk berada dalam kelas dua masa SMA nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang jenius berada di kelas satu, sebelumnya berhasil melompati satu tahun masa ajaran.

Sebagai _hyung_ yang bertanggung jawab, Eunhyuk lah yang mengumpulkan uang. Ia bekerja _part time_ di sebuah café di Myeondong. Ia tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk bekerja dulu. Meski begitu Kyuhyun mengumpulkan uang dalam cara yang berbeda. Disamping menjadi seorang jenius yang memenangkan berbagai jenis Olimpiade dan menyapu bersih hadiahnya, ia juga piawai bermain _game_ dan mengikuti banyak perlombaan untuk tujuan yang sama.

Segera setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Eunhyuk masih menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya saat mereka mendengar suara yang familier memanggil nama mereka.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_! Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Mereka menoleh untuk melihat seorang lelaki yang tak kalah tampan memakai seragam yang sama. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi justru terlihat amat bagus untuknya. Ia memiliki mata yang cukup kecil, dan seulas senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum balik kearahnya.

"Pagi, Yesung-_hyung_!" Sapa Eunhyuk ramah.

Yesung adalah tetangga mereka. Ia sudah seperti seorang _hyung_ bagi mereka. Yesunglah yang selalu membantu mereka bila mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Orangtuanya juga sungguh baik. Tidak jarang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun diundang untuk makan siang atau makan malam di akhir pekan.

Yesung setahun lebih tua dari Eunhyuk. Ia memiliki sifat yang tenang dan hati yang baik. Meski dia terkesan pendiam dan _introvert_, orang melihatnya sedikit aneh. Tapi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Biar Yesung adalah seorang maniak kura-kura sekalipun, mereka tetap menyayanginya.

Ketiganya berangkat sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Kyuhyun terus mengeluh soal kebiasaan tidur Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa lepas. Yesung berbicara hanya ketika dibutuhkan, dan lebih banyak mendengarkan keduanya bertengkar. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kyuhyun yang mengeluh dan Eunhyuk yang hanya mengelak.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka berpencar dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Meskipun mereka berada di tingkatan yang berbeda-beda, hal tersebut tidak mengganggu pertemanan mereka. Lagipula mereka masih bisa berkumpul saat jam istirahat.

Eunhyuk memasuki kelas 2-C. Ia langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya di pojok belakang kelas, di samping jendela. Ia melihat seorang _yeojya_ tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia terduduk di depan bangkunya. Ia tersenyum balik dan menyapanya.

"Pagi Hyo."

"Pagi Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

Eunhyuk duduk di bangkunya saat _yeojya_ itu memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Ia adalah Hyoyeon, salah seorang sahabat Eunhyuk selain Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Ia adalah seorang _yeojya_ cantik dengan sifat ceria dan pembawaan yang riang. Ia cukup modis, pintar, dan ratu dari klub drama. Rambutnya coklat panjang bergelombang hingga dibawah bahunya.

Hyoyeon sangat popular di kalangan _namja_ sekolah mereka. Tapi ia sangatlah rendah hati. Ia belum menemukan seseorang yang menarik diantara fans nya. Jadi sampai kini ia tetap menempel bersama Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya. Hyoyeon lebih suka berada di dekat Eunhyuk daripada _yeojya_ lain. Hanya karena ia dapat merasakan banyak dari mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan iri. Eunhyuk mengerti hal itu, dan selalu menjaga Hyoyeon dari mereka.

Mereka memang bersahabat dekat, meski dari jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Hyoyeon sudah seperti _yeodongsaeng_ bagi Eunhyuk, dan begitupun Hyoyeon menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai _oppa_ kandungnya. Meskipun Hyoyeon amat menarik, Eunhyuk tidak mencintainya dalam cara tersebut, melainkan ia menyayanginya seperti sebuah keluarga, begitu sebaliknya.

Mereka sedang berbincang dengan santai saat bel kelas berbunyi. Hyoyeon berbalik untuk menghadap depan, bersamaan dengan Sungmin, teman sebangkunya datang. Sungmin juga merupakan teman Eunhyuk. Lebih dari itu, ia adalah _namjachingu_ _dongsaeng_nya. Ya, _dongsaeng_nya Kyuhyun menyukai _namja_. Meski begitu ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Selagi Kyuhyun senang, ia juga ikut senang. Meski itu sempat membuat adegan yang cukup dramatis saat Kyuhyun akhirnya berkata jujur, karena ia takut _hyung_nya akan membencinya. Tapi secara mengejutkan, Eunhyuk malah tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya, mengharapkannya kebahagiaan.

Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang manis dengan gigi kelincinya. Ia juga memiliki banyak fans, baik _namja_ maupun _yeojya_. Ia adalah kapten dari klub karate yang bersabuk hitam. Ia juga amat ramah, dan salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Hyoyeon juga.

Eunhyuk sedang menatap keluar jendela disebelahnya, hanya melihat-lihat awan sambil melamun. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang cukup popular, ia merupakan siswa biasa dengan penampilan rata-rata, selain rambut merahnya. Tapi tetap saja, di Seoul cat rambut adalah hal biasa.

Ia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam yang tipis. Meski penglihatannya sebenarnya normal, ia tidak merasa percaya diri dengan matanya yang berkelopak satu. Seragamnya tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana seperti para kutu buku yang berlebih dengan ban pinggang diatas perut. Ia memakai vest berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar seragamnya, hanya menunjukkan sedikit dasinya. Semuanya normal, tidak terlalu kutu buku atau berantakan seperti anak-anak keren yang dasinya menggantung rendah dan kancing seragam sedikit terbuka.

Eunhyuk tidak terlihat menonjol sebagai murid, selain prestasi akademinya yang selalu berada di atas. Ia tidak jenius, hanya rajin. Memang mungkin otaknya diatas rata-rata, dan dengan sedikit kerja ia bisa berada di ranking atas tanpa usaha yang berarti. Tapi hanya itulah dirinya di mata murid lain, seorang yang pintar. Ia tidak berada di posisi itu hanya untuk pamer, melainkan untuk beasiswa yang ia butuhkan untuk memotong bayaran yang ada.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk cukup baik dalam olahraga, tetapi ia tidak terlalu menyukainya dan tidak menunjukkannya. Ia tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler apapun karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan kerja sampingannya. Satu hal yang hanya dirinya dan teman dekatnya tau, Eunhyuk adalah '_dance machine'_. Ia mencintai menari, dan memiliki _passion_ yang amat besar untuk hal tersebut. Menari adalah setengah dari tujuan detak jantungnya. Dan ia sangat diberkati oleh bakat itu. Eunhyuk terkadang menari di waktu senggangnya yang amat sedikit, sendirian. Hanya Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hyoyeon, dan Sungmin yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Café dimana Eunhyuk bekerja bernama Lá Note. Café tersebut dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon, yang sebenarnya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya. Siwon mendapat café tersebut sebagai warisan dari ayahnya. Eunhyuk tidak memakai kacamatanya saat ia bekerja disana. Karena Siwon berkata ia akan tampak lebih menarik begitu, dan akan menarik lebih banyak pelanggan. Ia menurutinya, meski ia tidak terlalu mempercayai alasan tersebut. Saat sebenarnya, ia cukup populer di café tanpa ia menyadarinya.

Tapi tak seorangpun di sekolahnya tau tentang kerja sambilannya di café tersebut selain kawan-kawannya. Itulah mengapa ia masih menjadi siswa yang tak terlihat di mata orang lain, tapi seorang _namja_ keren di tempat kerjanya(masih tanpa ia menyadarinya).

Eunhyuk masih melamun memandangi luar jendela, saat ia dengar gurunya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat di depan kelas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan saat itulah ia menyadari gurunya membawa seseorang. Detik dimana ia mendaratkan pandangannya pada _namja_ baru itu, ia mengira ia telah melihat malaikat.

_Namja_ itu memiliki rambut berwarna _brunette_ yang terlihat begitu halus. Ia memakai seragamnya dengan agak berantakan, dengan dasi menggantung longgar di lehernya. Tingginya mungkin sama dengan Eunhyuk, atau beberapa senti dibawahnya. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus, tidak berotot namun tegap. Matanya berwarna coklat tua dengan bulu mata yang lembut. Kulitnya cukup putih, meski tidak seputih Eunhyuk.

"_Annyeong haseyo_! Lee Donghae _imnida, banggapseumnida_!"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum amat manis tepat disaat Eunhyuk berpikir ia tidak akan bisa terlihat lebih mirip malaikat lagi. Tindakan tersebut mengundang jeritan kecil dari populasi _yeojya_ di kelas. Kedua manik matanya menyapu seluruh kelas. Dan saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, _namja_ itu berhenti dan memandanginya sekilas, sebelum tersenyum lebih manis lagi, memperlihatkan _angelic smile_nya. Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan senyuman khas _gummy smile_nya, refleks. Dan begitulah mereka berdua bertemu.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Chapter 1 masih perkenalan dan pembukaan~

Kritik dan saran ditunggu… mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 2**

_'Apa benar dia orangnya? Yang ku kira malaikat sebelumnya? Aku paham istilah itu sekarang, jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya. Orang ini benar-benar iblis sejati.'_

.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

Ingat hari dimana seorang siswa baru masuk ke kelasku? Ya, aku sedang membicarakan _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu. Dia memang terlihat seperti malaikat, **waktu itu**. Yang berarti sekarang ia tidak terlihat demikian. Tiga bulan penuh telah berlalu sejak saat itu. _Namja_ itu, Lee Donghae, ternyata jauh dari yang kubayangkan.

Mari kita mulai dari perkenalannya. Namanya Lee Donghae, putra tunggal pemilik Lee Corporation. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah seorang milioner. Sedihnya, ia sangatlah malas dalam pelajaran dan di depak dari sekolah lamanya dan berakhir disini. Tidak, aku tidak sedang merendahkan SM High School, sekolah ketiga terbaik di Seoul, tetapi ia berasal dari sekolah nomor satu se Seoul.

Dan ternyata selain kaya raya, ia juga adalah anak yang seenaknya. Dengan penampilan jauh diatas rata-rata serta kekuatan uangnya, ia menguasai sekolah ini sekarang. Dunia memang tidak adil. Ia membentuk geng kecil di sekolah bersama dengan Heechul, diva dari kelas 3 dan Kangin. Entah bagaimana kalau di luar sekolah. Mereka menindas murid yang ia tidak sukai, terkadang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Guru-guru tidak bisa menangani mereka, karena mereka takut akan kekuatan Donghae, kekuatan uang tepatnya. Para _yeojya_ menggilainya karena ia tampan dan kaya. Para _namja_ sebagian iri padanya, dan sebagian lagi takut padanya. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang melawannya. Hm, bukan tidak ada sebenarnya. Aku, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Hyoyeon adalah segelintir orang yang cukup berani untuk menentangnya.

Bukan berarti kami langsung melawannya tepat di muka, kami masih sayang nyawa. Aku tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini hanya karena mencari masalah. Kami membantu orang yang ditindas mereka. Kapanpun kami melihat mereka sedang menindas seseorang, kami akan bangkit berdiri dan melawan mereka kembali. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini, dibanding memilih korban secara acak, Lee Donghae entah bagaimana lebih suka menindasku.

_Dan ada satu masalah mengenai hal itu._

Aku juga tidak tau mengapa, tetapi aku tidak bisa membujuk diriku sendiri untuk membenci _namja_ satu ini. Sebagaimanapun menyebalkan tingkahnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa marah saat melihat wajah _angelic_nya itu.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku dari matanya. Meski ia bertingkah kuat, jauh di dalam mata berwarna coklat tua itu aku dapat melihat kesepian, dan kesendirian. Aku mulai berpikir, mungkin tindakannya karena ia merasa kesepian dan butuh perhatian. Menjadi orang kaya, aku yakin ia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama orang tuanya. Aku mengerti perasaan itu cukup baik. Tentu, aku punya Kyuhyun disisiku. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Jadi anak tunggal pasti sangatlah berat.

Tidak seperti teman-temanku yang melemparinya tatapan tajam saat bertahan dan melawan balik, aku hanya dapat tersenyum singkat kepadanya. Aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri karenanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Ejekan apapun yang ia lontarkan padaku, keisengan apapun yang dia tujukan padaku, dan hinaan apapun, aku akan langsung memaafkannya saat itu juga begitu aku melihat wajahnya. Sebut aku gila, karena aku mulai merasa demikian juga.

"_Hyung_, kau melamun lagi," suara Kyuhyun memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku menyadari kami semua kini ada di kantin, mengobrol satu sama lain selagi menghabiskan waktu makan siang.

"Aa… _Mianhae_," aku menjawab sambil menyengir tak berdosa, menggaruk kepalaku.

"Eunhyuk, kau ini selalu tersenyum ya," Sungmin tiba-tiba berkata.

"Benarkah?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"_Ne_, kau terlihat tidak pernah marah. Bahkan kepada Donghae itu sekalipun, Hyuk," Hyoyeon menambahkan.

"Terlihat seperti emosi mu tidak bisa naik. Apa kau bisa merasa marah?" Yesung-_hyung_ menyetujuinya.

Aku baru saja mau menjawab pertanyaan retoris tersebut(ayolah, mana mungkin ada orang di dunia yang tidak bisa marah?) tetapi Kyuhyun sudah memotong perkataanku.

"Ia bisa, dan percayalah saat kukatakan kalian tidak mau melihatnya," Ujarnya dengan tenang.

Aku mengirimkan tatapan bersalah dan minta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Aku pernah kehilangan kendali sebelumnya sekali, di hadapannya. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun amat takut saat itu. Yang lain kini menatapnya seperti ia baru saja mengatakan suatu hal yang dapat menggemparkan dunia.

"Benarkah? Ia bisa marah? Apakah separah itu?" Tanya Yesung-_hyung_, seolah aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

"Kalian tau Kim-_seonsaengnim_ dari jurusan sosial?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Nenek sihir itu? Kenapa dia?" Hyoyeon memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_ sekitar sepuluh kali lebih menyeramkan darinya ketika ia marah."

Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat ketiga orang itu membuka mulut mereka dengan amat lebar. Aku hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan, menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan ia tersenyum padaku, bukan menyeringai kali ini. 'Insiden' tersebut terjadi sudah lama sekali, tapi kami masih merasa sedikit aneh soal itu. Selagi mereka masih terdiam karena _shock_, aku mendengar suara yang cukup familier di dekat kami.

"_Yah_! Perhatikan jalanmu!" Bentak sebuah suara.

Kami mengalihkan tatapan kami dan menemukan Donghae, sedang menatap tajam seorang _namja_ yang kini terjongkok di lantai. Makanan _namja_ itu berserakan di lantai. Aku berani bertaruh ia baru saja menabrak Donghae. Ini terjadi sesekali dengan murid yang berbeda-beda. Aku tidak tau jika Donghae sengaja menarik perhatian atau apa. Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri dari tempatku dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku bertanya kepada _namja_ yang terjatuh itu. Ia terlihat kaget sesaat, tapi langsung berubah lebih rileks saat melihatku. Aku membantu _namja_ itu membersihkan kekacauan yang ada, namun tiba-tiba suara Donghae memasuki telingaku kembali.

"Wah, wah… Lihat ini," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap nya balik. Wajah malaikat itu. Kenapa ia harus sekasar ini terhadap orang-orang? Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa marah? Aku tersenyum sekilas kepadanya sebelum kembali membantu _namja_ yang terjatuh tadi. Saat kami akhirnya bangkit berdiri, aku melihat wajahnya yang kecewa.

"Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?" Tanyaku padanya.

"T-tidak… Hanya saja… Aku tidak membawa uang lagi," ujarnya terlihat sedih.

Aku mendengar Donghae mendecih dengan nada mengecek, seperti meremehkan perkataannya. Aku menoleh menghadapnya dan tersenyum. Tidak, bukan sarkasme sungguh. Tapi aku selalu memiliki dorongan aneh ini yang membuatku ingin tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Donghae-_ssi_, kau tidak bisa menertawakan orang yang kau tabrak," ucapku tenang.

"Lalu?" Tantangnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan berbalik menatap _namja_ itu. Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk lari dari sini sebelum iblis berwajah malaikat ini mulai lagi. _Namja_ itu mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi, menggumamkan terimakasih berulang kali.

"Kau mencoba menjadi pahlawan hah?" Tudingnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan," aku menjawabnya dan tersenyum kembali.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, kau tau itu?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," jawabku dengan nada yang amat tenang dan bersahabat.

Donghae menggeram pelan akan jawabanku. Dan sebelum ia dapat menjawab lagi, teman-temanku datang dan berdiri di sampingku, juga dibelakangku.

"_Aish, jinjja_! Kenapa malah kau yang meminta maaf Eunhyuk-_ah_?" Hyoyeon berkata sambil menatap Donghae tajam.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja dari sini _hyung_," Kyuhyun memberikan Donghae _death-glare_ andalannya sebelum menyeretku pergi, yang lain mengikuti kami.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Karena kejadian itu, kami sudah keluar dari kantin meski masih ada sekitar setengah jam hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap dari mereka dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Tidak, aku bukan maniak belajar. Aku hanya merasa tempat tersebut nyaman dan jauh dari keributan sehingga aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Aku menatap sekitar perpustakaan, lalu pergi ke tempat persembunyianku yang biasanya. Bahkan teman-temanku tidak tau tempat rahasiaku ini. Aku pergi ke pojok perpustakaan, dibelakang rak buku yang membentuk huruf L. Buku-buku di belakang sini adalah buku politik inggris tua yang aku jamin tidak akan pernah ada yang mau menyentuhnya, bahkan sekedar melewati rak buku bagian ini. Aku duduk disana dan mengambil sebuah buku untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku menutup mata dan mulai terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Author's POV**

Eunhyuk tertidur di pojokan itu. Perlahan bukunya lepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh. Ia tertidur dengan amat damai dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Tanpanya menyadari, seorang _namja_ melihatnya disana. _Namja_ itu perlahan menghampiri sosok tertidurnya dan berjongkok di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu memperhatikan wajahnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut menyentuh wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak bergerak se inci pun.

_Namja_ itu menelusuri rambut Eunhyuk dengan jemarinya. Perlahan ia bergerak kebawah, menelusuri kening Eunhyuk, lalu pipinya, dan hidungnya. Ia menelusuri garis rahang Eunhyuk yang tegas sebelum akhirnya jemarinya mendarat di bibir lembut Eunhyuk. Jemari itu terdiam disana selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya _namja_ itu mendapat kesadaran dirinya kembali. Ia menggeleng dengan kuat sebelum bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Eunhyuk tertidur sendirian.

Dilain sisi, sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak sepenuhnya tertidur. Ia setengah sadar, saat merasakan jemari itu meraba wajahnya. Meski begitu ia mengira itu adalah mimpi, karena jemari itu terasa begitu lembut bagai sentuhan bulu malaikat. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap terdiam. Ia mencoba tetap terdiam tak bergerak, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah.

Pada saat ia hampir benar-benar tertidur, bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia mengerang sedikit dan membuka matanya perlahan. Tentunya tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, karena _namja_ tadi telah pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Menjadi lebih yakin bahwa sentuhan itu adalah mimpi, ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Hyuk! Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Hyoyeon saat ia memasuki kelas.

"Ke suatu tempat~…" Jawab Eunhyuk dengan cengiran lebar, sengaja menggodanya.

"_Yah_! Kenapa kau sering sekali menghilang seperti itu dan tidak mau memberitau kami kemana kau pergi?" Hyoyeon melancarkan aksi pura-pura ngambeknya.

Eunhyuk tertawa, masih tidak menjawabnya. Ia lalu mengacak perlahan rambut Hyoyeon sebelum duduk di tempatnya sendiri. Ia melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya. Masih kosong. Bangku itu telah ditempati sejak tiga bulan lalu, oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Meski begitu onghae lebih banyak membolos kelas sehingga bangku itu sama kosongnya seperti dulu.

Eunhyuk bermalas-malasan di bangkunya sendiri, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Lagipula teman sebangkunya tidak akan datang, untuk apa duduk dengan benar? Tapi ia membuktikan prediksi tersebut salah ketika ia mendengar suara bangku disebelahnya ditarik mundur, dan sebuah suara familier memanggilnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menghinanya.

"Dasar monyet pemalas," suara itu berujar.

"Oh, hai Donghae-_ssi_," jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum, menoleh kearahnya sedikit.

Donghae mengirimkan tatapan tajamnya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk memberinya seulas senyum lagi sebelum kembali memandang depan dengan malas, kepalanya direbahkan diatas tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Jarang sekali Donghae menghadiri kelas, terutama setelah jam istirahat siang. Ia biasanya langsung membolos setelah istirahat siang. Eunhyuk merasa agak senang, meski ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa.

Para murid berubah sunyi seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Eunhyuk sedang memperhatikan guru di depannya saat ia merasakan sepasang mata menatap dalam kearahnya. Ia bangkit duduk dengan benar, dan menoleh secara tiba-tiba ke teman sebangkunya. Ia bertanya dengan nada tenangnya yang biasa.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, Donghae, terlonjak sedikit. Ia kaget aksi menatapnya tertangkap basah, tetapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Elaknya.

"Kau memperhatikanku cukup lama."

"Aku hanya berpikir kau terlihat seperti monyet," hina Donghae santai.

"Oh. Aku diberitau itu sesekali," jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum singkat.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka juga memberitaumu kau terlihat seperti monyet kepala merah kutu buku yang merusak pemandangan dan merupakan sampah masyarakat?" Donghae memberinya seringaian.

"Tidak, sebenarnya itu baru," Eunhyuk tertawa pelan dengan santainya.

Donghae mengernyit sebal akan reaksi itu. Itu bukanlah salah satu yang ia sangka. Ia terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah dengan _namja_ di hadapannya ini, selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Bahkan hinaan dan tindakan apapun yang dilakukan Donghae untuk menindasnya, ia tidak pernah terlihat jengkel sedikitpun. Itu membuatnya ingin menindasnya lebih lagi, tetapi ia selalu gagal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku sedang menghinamu, bodoh," geramnya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya. Ia terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Ia meletakkan dagunya di sebelah tangannya sesaat. Lalu ia kembali menoleh kearah Donghae. Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, wajah malaikat Donghae sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum sekali lagi. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum menampilkan gusinya.

"Kau tidak normal, sinting," cemooh Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau sedang berbicara dengan orang tidak normal ini, Donghae-_ssi_," Eunhyuk menyengir lebar dan kembali berbalik ke depan.

Donghae mendesis kearahnya selagi Eunhyuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. _Namja_ berambut merah itu mulai kembali berkonsentrasi ke pelajarannya sekali lagi. Sementara si _namja_ _brunette_, tentu tidak peduli akan pelajaran sama sekali. Lalu untuk apa dia berada di kelas kau bertanya? Tentu karena ia ingin mengganggu Eunhyuk, meski sekali lagi, ia gagal.

Bel sekolah tanda pulang hampir berbunyi, dan Donghae mendapat sebuah ide lagi. Ia akan mencoba sekali lagi menindas Eunhyuk untuk hari ini. Ia menyambar kacamata Eunhyuk dari wajahnya, menimbulkan tarikan napas kaget darinya.

*Prak!*

Ia melemparnya ke lantai dan menghancurkannya dengan sepatunya hingga pecah berkeping-keping, menimbulkan suara remukan pelan.

Untungnya, atau tidak beruntungnya, tidak ada yang mendengar suara itu selain mereka berdua. Donghae menyeringai puas, mengira Eunhyuk tidak akan dapat melihat dengan benar sekarang, dan mungkin kesal. Eunhyuk terlihat terpana kaget, masih menatap sisa pecahan kacamatanya di lantai.

"… Yasudahlah, lagipula kurasa sudah saatnya membeli yang baru," gumamnya tiba-tiba.

Sekarang, giliran Donghae yang terpana kaget. Ia menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya sebelum berbicara balik dengan nada kasar.

"Kau gila? Aku menghancurkan kacamatamu! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang?!"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae heran. Bukankah Donghae yang menghancurkan kacamatanya, kenapa sekarang ia kesal sendiri karenanya? Ia menatapnya dengan amat tenang dan normal, tanpa emosi yang naik sama sekali saat ia bertanya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Lagipula aku tidak terganggu tanpa kacamata itu, jadi tidak apa-apa," ia berkata dengan _gummy smile_nya.

Pada saat Donghae melihat Eunhyuk tanpa kacamatanya, ia langsung menyesali perbuatannya. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata hitam dalam Eunhyuk tanpa halangan. Mata hitam itu, tidak menunjukkan perasaan tidak enak sama sekali. Hanya ada perhatian yang lembut. Dan senyuman khas hanya milik Eunhyuk terkembang tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Ia terpaku sesaat karenanya.

"Donghae-_ssi_?" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Donghae.

Mendapat akal sehatnya kembali, Donghae dengan cepat menepis tangan itu dari hadapannya. Ia menatap tajam sekali lagi kepada Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dengan kasarnya, menghiraukan bangku yang terjatuh dan tatapan semua murid kelas kepadanya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar melaluinya, membantingnya agar tertutup.

Kelas berubah sunyi selama beberapa waktu, sebelum guru yang ada menghela napas berat. Bagaimanapun itu adalah Lee Donghae yang kita bicarakan, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau di sekolah ini. Setelah beberapa menit kesunyian, kelas kembali normal. Eunhyuk menghela napasnya, membereskan kepingan kacamatanya yang pecah.

"Apa aku… membuatnya marah…?" Gumamnya sendu.

Anggap ia gila. Tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa marah atas apapun yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Mungkin karena ia melihat sesuatu di dalam mata coklat tua milik Donghae. Mungkin karena ia melihat kesepian dan… sesuatu seperti kerinduan dalam mata itu. Mungkin karena sesuatu yang ia sendiri belum ketahui...

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Huweeee keapus ini fic tadi gatau kenapa.. T_T

Reviewnya ilang deh.. padahal belum kubaca smua… review berhargaku.. T_T

Gamasalah sih kalo post lagi.. tapi reviewnya.. uh… review yang berharga ituuu..

#pundung


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 3**

_'Perasaan ini… Yang kumiliki saat terkadang melihatmu… Benci? Ya… Pasti ini kebencian.'_

.

**Donghae's POV**

Aku terus mengumpatinya saat keluar kelas dan berjalan ke tempat parkir. Sialan Lee Hyukjae itu! Aku tidak bisa membuatnya marah barang sedikit saja! Kenapa aku ingin membuatnya marah kau tanya? Sejujurnya… Aku sendiri tidak tau.

Aku membanting pintu mobil Ferrari merahku dengan keras. Bukan bermaksud pamer, tapi aku suka mobil-mobil seperti ini, jadi mengapa tidak kupakai ketika aku memiliki uang yang cukup? Aku menghela napas panjang dan bersandar pada jok mobil, menutup kedua mataku.

Wajah Eunhyuk tanpa kacamatanya kembali muncul di benakku. Dengan senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan gusinya itu. Aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan senyuman itu sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Seakan menarikku padanya. Sejak itu aku mulai mencari tau tentang dirinya.

Dan aku cukup kesal. Aku mendapat banyak informasi. Ia pintar, ramah, meski juga lumayan penyendiri. Maksudku, ia terdengar seperti _namja_ yang cukup sempurna. Aku tidak menemukan celahnya. Ia memiliki beberapa teman baik. Ia anak yatim piatu, bersama dengan adik angkatnya, si jenius tapi _gamer_ kelas satu yang kuyakini bernama Kyuhyun. Ia menyukai buah stroberi, dan setiap hari selalu meminum susu stroberi setiap istirahat kedua. Dan ia suka tertidur di sudut perpustakaan saat istirahat kedua pula, yang baru aku ketahui baru-baru ini.

"Sial, aku merasa seperti menjadi _stalker_," aku tertawa pelan dan membuka mata.

_Namja_ itu menarik perhatianku. Tidak, bukan dalam hal seperti itu. Aku normal. Meski aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya. Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Memang bisa dikatakan aku siswa berandalan atau pemberontak, tapi aku bukan, sekali lagi aku **bukan** _playboy_. Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku dalam hal itu sejauh ini. Mereka semua berisik, manja, dan menyebalkan. Aku benci mereka selalu mengerubungiku seperti hama.

Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku terus menindasnya, ingin melihat ekspresi marah dari wajahnya. Tapi sebagaimanapun kucoba, ia tetap selalu tersenyum dengan tulus. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kudapat apa yang kumau. Aku Lee Donghae, dan aku selalu mendapat apapun di dunia ini yang kuinginkan.

Tapi aku menyesali perbuatanku yang terakhir itu. Melepas kacamatanya bukanlah ide yang cukup baik. Itu membuatku melihat langsung kedalam matanya. Seakan aku tenggelam oleh mata gelap itu. Terseret dalam, amat sangat dalam.

***Bugh!***

"Brengsek…!" Makiku sambil meninju dasbor mobil.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Author's POV**

Siang itu Donghae memutuskan untuk membolos lagi. Ia pergi keliling kota dengan mobilnya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia tidak pernah peduli terhadap pembelajarannya. Lagipula, ia dapat hidup tanpa bekerja. Harta kekayaan ayahnya tidak akan pernah habis, tidak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan serampangan, tidak jarang hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Donghae bukan pengendara yang sangat handal. Hanya sekedar memberitau, mobilnya tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan. Bagaimana ia dapat bertahan? Itu mukjizat.

Mulai merasa bosan, ia kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju Myeondong. Saat ia mencapai tempat tersebut, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia hanya mengitari tempat tersebut, melewati toko demi toko. Setelah sekitar satu jam, ia merasa bosan kembali. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah gang kecil di ujung jalan. Penasaran, ia menghampiri tempat tersebut dengan mobilnya.

Ia melihat sebuah café yang sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman dengan nama Lá Note. Seakan dimainkan oleh takdir, tanpa sadar ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan memasuki café tersebut. Bell tamu yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi seiring dengannya melangkah masuk. Para pelayan meneriakkan sambutan selamat datang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di tepi jendela. Ia bersandar pada bangkunya dan mengambil buku menu, membukanya di depan wajahnya. Ia masih melihat-lihat isi menu tersebut, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ia inginkan saat mendengar sebuah suara.

"Boleh saya ambil pesanan anda, tuan?"

Suara yang familier itu ditangkap telinganya. Donghae perlahan menurunkan buku menunya, memperlihatkan sesosok _namja_ berambut merah dalam pakaian pelayan. _Tentu saja harus dia yang kini muncul dihadapanku daripada semua orang lain yang bisa ada disini_, rutuk Donghae dalam hatinya. _Namja_ berambut merah itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Donghae saat ia melihat wajahnya.

"Donghae-_ssi_?" Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk, _namja_ berambut merah itu, juga sedang menghela napas panjang dalam benaknya. Dari semua orang yang ada di sekolahnya, mengapa harus Donghae yang memergokinya kerja disini? Untungnya sekolahnya tidak melarang muridnya untuk bekerja sambilan, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Tetap saja, ia tidak ingin murid lain mengetahui soal pekerjaan sambilannya ini.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam selama beberapa waktu. Sebelum akhirnya Donghae mendapat kembali kesadarannya, dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia melihat kearah manapun selain wajah Eunhyuk. Karena ia masih tidak bisa menatap Eunhyuk di matanya saat ia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia merutuki perbuatannya lagi di pikirannya, tanpa mengetahui Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengenakan kacamata itu saat kerja, jadi sebenarnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh.

"Wah, wah… Monyet juga bisa bekerja ya?" Sindirnya.

Eunhyuk juga kembali dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Donghae lagi sebelum tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Aku butuh uang untuk biaya hidupku. Jadi ya, aku bisa bekerja," jawabnya tanpa menghiraukan sarkasme yang ada.

Donghae memutar bola matanya kesal, dan dalam kekalahan. Entah Eunhyuk yang benar-benar tidak menyadari sindirannya atau ia hanya berpura-pura bodoh. Ia melihat kearah menu lagi, masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau terlihat bingung, mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikan sesuatu?" Tawar Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya mengangguk sedikit.

"Minuman atau makanan ringan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Minuman… Café Miel ini apa?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"Ah, itu salah satu andalan tempat ini, tapi kusarankan kau memesan yang lain."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mengapa?"

"Itu mengandung _espresso_, susu hangat, madu, dan kayu manis."

"Oh," Donghae mengangguk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat saat Donghae kembali meneliti buku menu. Donghae terlihat tidak sadar bahwa Eunhyuk mengetahui alergi Donghae terhadap kayu manis. Baguslah karena Eunhyuk tidak harus menjelaskannya. Eunhyuk mengetahui hal tersebut saat ia melihat Heechul menyiapkan untuk mengerjai Donghae dengan kue kayu manis saat April Mop.

"Bagaimana dengan Irish Coffee? Kopi sederhana dengan sedikit _whiskey_ dan krim. Tidak dengan gula bila kau tidak menyukai manis," tawar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Sempurna."

Donghae menutup buku menu itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Eunhyuk mengambilnya kedalam tangan kanannya seperti yang biasa dilakukan para pelayan café dan tersenyum.

"Satu Irish Coffee segera datang, tuan."

Dengan senyuman lagi, Eunhyuk pergi kedalam dapur, meninggalkan Donghae di mejanya. Donghae tanpa sadar memperhatikannya hingga sosoknya menghilang sempurna dibalik pintu dapur. Kemudian ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memerhatikan café tersebut. Café itu sederhana dan kecil. Sebagian besar interiornya terbuat dari kayu, dan ditata dalam disain yang minimalis.

Hanya ada sepuluh meja disini. Enam dengan empat bangku, dan empat dengan hanya dua bangku, yang berada disisi jendela. Satu yang sedang ia duduki sekarang. Setiap meja berbentuk persegi dan terbuat dari kayu tua. Bangkunya juga terbuat dari kayu, dengan dudukan bantal dan sandaran kayu. Dan karena café ini terletak di tempat yang agak terpencil, tempat ini begitu sepi. Hanya alunan musik jazz lembut yang menghiasi tempat ini, menambahkan kesan damai.

Jendela yang ada bersih mengkilap dan jernih, dengan tirai kotak-kotak berwarna merah-oranye-kuning yang menggantung di tiap sisinya. Pemandangan yang terlihat adalah gang kecil tersebut, dengan pot-pot bunga segar yang ditata amat cantik. Disisi lain jalanan yang cukup jauh, terlihat mobil Donghae terparkir sedikit miring. Memang tempat parkirnya terletak beberapa meter dari café, untuk menjaga kenyamanan suasana.

Lamunan Donghae lagi-lagi terhenti saat suara bell penerima tamu berbunyi. Ia melihat empat _yeojya_ usianya memasuki café tersebut. Mereka terlihat seperti pelanggan tetap. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sudut café, jauh dari tempat Donghae sambil berbincang-bincang. Saat itulah Donghae menyadari keadaan café sedang cukup sepi. Hanya ada sepasang pelanggan di ujung, serta seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang membaca Koran di meja depan kasir.

Seorang pelayan lagi menghampiri meja para _yeojya_. Ia cukup tinggi, dengan rambut coklat madu yang pendek. Ia tersenyum menunjukkan sebelah lesung pipi nya dan menawarkan buku menu. Para _yeojya_ tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pelayan itu sebentar. Tersenyum sopan sambil memesan beberapa makanan tanpa melihat buku menu lagi. Pelayan itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali kebelakang, mengirimkan pesanan mereka lewat jendela kecil tempat pesanan.

Donghae menjadi sedikit bingung melihatnya. Ya, normalnya, pelayan biasanya melakukan apa yang pelayan tersebut lakukan, meletakkan pesanan lewat jendela kecil itu. Kalau begitu kenapa Eunhyuk masuk kebelakang? Baru saja ia memikirkannya, Eunhyuk keluar dari pintu dapur. Senyuman khasnya terulas, walau kepalanya masih melongok kedalam, berbicara beberapa kata kepada orang yang didalam sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan secangkir kopi diatasnya.

Eunhyuk lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae, senyuman yang sama masih terulas di wajahnya yang tidak berkacamata. Sesampainya disana, ia menyajikan kopi panas itu di meja. Donghae melihat kopi itu, krimnya tertutup oleh bubuk kopi berbentuk _shamrock_. Ia mencuri lihat kepada ujung kemeja putih lengan panjang Eunhyuk, mendapati bubuk kopi tertempel disana. Donghae tidak bodoh, ia tau Eunhyuk mendapatnya dari membuat _shamrock_ itu untuknya.

"Apa selalu ada bentuk ini di atas kopi? Menunya menggambarkan seharusnya kopi ini berkrim polos," pancing Donghae dalam rasa penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi karena anda tidak terlalu menyukai manis, saya menambahkan bubuk kopi untuk mengurangi rasa manisnya. Dan hari ini saya membuat shamrock," jelas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum sopan, menunjukkan profesionalisme nya.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Karena… _Shamrock_ berarti ketenangan dan rasa damai. Itu juga membawa keberuntungan dan mencerahkan perasaan seseorang. Juga sebuah doa untuk kesehatan," jawab Eunhyuk.

Ia teringat lagi kenapa ia membuat bentuk itu untuk Donghae. Ia pikir Donghae tidak sedang dalam perasaan yang baik setelah siang tadi di sekolah. Ia juga terlihat lelah, meski Eunhyuk tidak tau kenapa. Dan ia tidak suka melihat Donghae dalam kondisi tidak baik, entah kenapa. Pikirannya terpotong ketika mendengar dan melihat Donghae mengangkat cangkir kopi itu perlahan mendekati bibirnya. Ia perlahan menyesap kopi itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk menunggu dengan penuh harap sambil memegang nampannya. Segera setelah kopi tersebut tersisa hingga setengah cangkir, Donghae meletakkannya kembali di melihat kearah cangkir itu sebelum sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahnya. Senyuman tersebut adalah senyuman malaikat yang telah lama hilang di mata Eunhyuk. Tatapan dingin dari siswa berandalan nomor satu sekolah telah hilang, digantikan tatapan hangat yang terkesan kekanakan.

"Enak," puji Donghae, masih dengan senyuman.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Ia kini menikmati suasana damai dan tenang diantara mereka, yang jarang sekali ada. Terimakasih kepada kopi itu, dan _shamrock_ itu, pikirnya. Seolah waktu kembali saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae tiga bulan yang lalu. Dengan malaikat yang waktu itu muncul di hidupnya.

Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat pelayan yang satu lagi, yang memiliki sebelah lesung pipi kembali tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk menghampirinya. Eunhyuk menatapnya heran sebelum menurutinya, menghampiri pelayan itu.

"Ada apa, Teukie-_hyung_?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ini, yang biasanya. Mereka ingin kau yang mengantarnya kepada mereka," Leeteuk, teman kerja Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Oh!" Seru Eunhyuk singkat, mengerti.

Ia mengambil nampan itu, dan berjalan kearah meja tujuannya. Senyuman hangat dan sopan terulas di bibirnya, senyuman yang ia gunakan untuk para pelanggan. Tanpanya menyadari, Donghae sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Tangannya masih pada cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya hingga habis saat Eunhyuk sampai di meja para _yeojya_ itu.

"Silahkan, nona-nona," senyumnya sopan.

Para _yeojya_ itu terlihat hampir memekik senang. Mereka kemudian mulai mengajak Eunhyuk berbincang, jadi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan meja itu. Eunhyuk menjawab dengan sopan, dan berbincang dengan mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para _yeojya_ itu untuk berbincang dengannya. Mungkin ia salah satu alasan kenapa _yeojya_ itu menjadi pelanggan tetap. Lagipula tidak apa untuk Eunhyuk berbincang meladeni pelanggan, apalagi saat café sedang sepi di jam seperti ini.

Dilain pihak, Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan sambil mendengar atau berbincang dengan para _yeojya_ itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal karenanya. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi ia merasa ingin berdiri dan menendang Eunhyuk keras-keras sampai ia jatuh dengan cara yang tidak elit. Tetapi dengan harga diri yang tinggi, ia hanya menatapnya dingin dari sudut matanya. Kemudian Donghae bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri kasir, dimana pelayan lain dengan _name-tagg_ Leeteuk tadi berdiri.

"Kopinya enak, tuan?" Senyum Leeteuk sambil mengotak-atik mesin kasirnya.

Donghae hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, menarik beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Leeteuk mengambil uang tersebut dan memberinya bon serta uang kembalian. Donghae melipat kembali dompetnya sebelum berbalik kearah pintu, dan baru saja hendak pergi setelah Leeteuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ah, datang lagi ya, Donghae-_ssi_!"

Ia dapat mendengar suara Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak dari kejauhan. Ia melirik kearahnya sesaat untuk melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _gummy smile_ khasnya untuknya. Sebelum lalu kembali teralihkan perhatiannya oleh para _yeojya_ yang masih sibuk menyeretnya dalam pembicaraan. Donghae keluar café sambil mendengus ringan, dan buru-buru memasuki mobilnya di lapangan parkir.

Sesampainya ia di dalam dan duduk tenang, ia melirik sekali lagi kedalam café melalui jendela yang ada. Terlihat Eunhyuk masih berbincang dengan para _yeojya_ itu dengan senyuman terulas di wajahnya. Donghae tanpa sadar menggeram pelan melihatnya.

"Untuk sesaat, aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tetapi detik berikutnya aku merasa amat kesal melihatnya. Aku sangat membencimu, Lee Hyukjae."

Ia mengerang kesal pada diri sendiri sebelum mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi café kecil dan nyaman bernama Lá Note tersebut.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Donghae _pabboya_~ kekeke…

Well karena yang sebelumnya terhapus fic ini, aku sekali update satu chapter aja.

Kelambatan kah alurnya? Tapi aku pengen kasih liat perkembangan perasaannya pelan-pelan. Biar gak langsung mulus-mulus tiba-tiba jadian aja ahaha. Konfliknya juga belum dimulai. Chapter depan baru akan mulai dikasih liat inti cerita ini. Silahkan ditebak!

Oh iya. Aku ada tebak-tebakan juga. Kira-kira kenapa aku kasih judul cerita ini 'Innocent Beast'? Tunggu-tunggu. Kegampangan. Kuganti aja. Kira-kira siapa 'Innocent Beast' dalam cerita ini? ^^

Mind to RnR? Dan beritau tebakan kalian ya~ Mungkin akan ada hadiahnya bagi yang jawab benar. Hehehe~


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 4**

_'Aku tidak akan berkelahi. Aku benci berkelahi, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya bila tidak benar-benar diperlukan. Jadi jangan desak aku.'_

.

**Author's POV**

Sudah cukup lama sejak Donghae mengunjungi Lá Note. Ia tidak pernah kesana lagi. Ia membolos kelas lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Ia mencoba sebisanya untuk menghindari seorang _namja_ berambut merah yang membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi ketika mereka bertemu, Donghae tidak lupa untuk melancarkan aksi kebiasaannya, menindasnya. Eunhyuk pun seperti biasa, hanya menerimanya dengan senyuman. Beruntung bagi Donghae, Eunhyuk sudah membeli kacamata baru sehingga tidak sulit baginya untuk menatap wajahnya sekarang.

Hari demi hari berlalu di sekolah dalam kondisi yang biasa. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, musim semi kini mendekat lagi. SM High School akan mengadakan festifal musim semi tahunan seperti biasa. Acara itu akan sangat meriah tentunya. Semua hal akan dipersiapkan. Bazaar, stan kelas, pertunjukan klub, pertunjukan spesial, band, dan banyak lagi.

Sebagai murid biasa yang tidak menonjol dan hampir tidak terlihat, Eunhyuk seperti biasa tidak pernah ikut partisipasi dalam hal seperti ini. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat tertarik dan bersemangat setiap ada festifal dirayakan disekolahnya, ia sangat segan untuk ikut serta. Dan ia tidak ingin tampil di hadapan banyak orang. Meski begitu tiap tahun ia akan menjadi sangat bersemangat dan menyeret Kyuhyun atau Hyoyeon untuk berkeliling keseluruh sudut sekolah.

Eunhyuk sedang bermalas-malasan di bangkunya sekarang, merebahkan tubuh atasnya di meja karena merasa mengantuk dan lelah. Ia bekerja lebih kemarin, karena Leeteuk, teman kerjanya sedang mengambil cuti satu hari. Ia menangani pekerjaan pelayan sendirian, meski ia setuju karena mendapat gaji lebih. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menyadari teman sebangkunya sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kelas sedang cukup riuh, sebelum sang guru memutuskan untuk mengetuk papan tulis, mencari perhatian para murid.

Itu berhasil. Para murid berubah hening dan memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk turut serta, memperhatikan guru yang ada tanpa repot-repot mengangkat tubuhnya dari mejanya yang nyaman. Kepalanya lagi-lagi ia tumpukan diatas lipatan tangannya di meja. Guru itu berdeham sedikit sebelum mulai bersuara.

"Jadi, kelas kita perlu memberikan pertunjukan untuk festifal minggu depan di auditorium. Ada yang memiliki ide?"

Eunhyuk hanya menguap tanpa suara saat para murid mulai berbisik satu sama lain soal pertunjukan tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu peduli. Lagipula ia tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan menyanyi solo? Baik Hyoyeon maupun Sungmin memiliki suara yang amat bagus," usul salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

Hyoyeon dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas. Ini terjadi setiap tahun, salah satu dari mereka akan terpaksa melakukannya. Eunhyuk kemudian duduk tegap pada bangkunya, mempersiapkan diri akan apa yang berikutnya terjadi, seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, ketua kelas, apa pendapatmu?" Guru bertanya sambil berbalik kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas dan berbalik kearah dua teman dihadapannya. Memang ia adalah ketua kelas, karena ia memperoleh nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran. Namun sebenarnya tidak ada tugas penting menjadi ketua kelas.

"Kalian bersedia tidak, Hyo, Min?" Tanyanya.

Kelas menunggu dengan penuh harap dan menatap kearah ketiganya. Hyoyeon dan Sungmin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Eunhyuk kemudian balas mengangguk dan berbalik menatap guru mereka lagi.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan. Salah satu dari mereka akan tampil nanti."

"Baiklah kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Eunhyuk. Ingat, bila ada yang salah nanti, kau harus bertanggung jawab demi kelas ini," guru itu mengatakan hal yang sama, setiap tahunnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Setiap tahun semua berjalan lancar sehingga ia sangat santai menghadapinya. Tetapi yang ia tidak sadari adalah, hal tersebut dapat berubah tahun ini. Karena tanpa ada yang menyadari, teman sebangku Eunhyuk mendapat sebuah ide licik di kepalanya. Ia menyeringai dalam diam, menyusun rencana tersebut dalam otaknya. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat Eunhyuk terkena masalah. Lagipula, ialah Lee Donghae.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Jadi… Siapa yang akan tampil minggu depan, dan lagu apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada kedua temannya saat mereka duduk di bangku kantin.

Hyoyeon dan Sungmin hanya saling menatap satu sama lain selama sesaat, sebelum berbalik kembali kearah Eunhyuk dan mengangkat bahu mereka. Saat itulah Kyuhyun dan Yesung datang, bergabung duduk bersama mereka di meja itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Biasa," jawab Hyoyeon menghela napasnya.

"Tahun ini juga? Kasihan Hyo dan Minnie-_chagi_ku," Kyuhyun berujar sambil mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin.

"Hyo-_noona_ untukmu, _magnae_," gerutu Hyoyeon.

"Apapunlah," Kyuhyun menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Kalian sudah menentukan siapa yang akan tampil?" Tanya Yesung menghiraukan mereka.

Keduanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Yesung kemudian berbalik menatap kearah Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau yang biasanya, Eunhyuk-_ah_?" Sarannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar kearah Hyoyeon dan Sungmin. Keduanya lalu berbalik saling berhadapan dan mengulurkan salah satu tangan mereka.

"_Hana… dul… set_…!" Eunhyuk memberi aba-aba.

"_Kai bai bo_!" Keduanya berseru disaat yang sama.

Tangan Hyoyeon membentuk kepalan, sedangkan tangan Sungmin terbuka lebar dengan kelima jarinya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar sementara Hyoyeon menghela napasnya. Keduanya lalu berbalik kearah Eunhyuk lagi dan ia mengangguk. Lucu sebenarnya, karena setiap tahun mereka akan bergantian tampil tanpa benar-benar bermaksud demikian.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau tampilkan Hyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum mendapat ide," jawabnya, bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Mari kita mencari lagu kalau begitu? Bagaimana kalau dirumahku sepulang sekolah?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Kedengarannya bagus," Hyoyeon berseru dengan riang.

"Aku juga ikut," senyum Yesung.

Kyuhyun lalu menatap kearah _hyung_nya dengan penuh harap. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia mendapat hari libur kerja hari ini karena kemarin bekerja ekstra. Jadi, mengapa tidak?

"Tentu."

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Mereka berlima kini sedang berkumpul di rumah Sungmin yang mirip seperti mansion itu. Mereka sedang berada di dalam 'ruang musik', atau begitulah yang Eunhyuk suka sebut. Ruangan itu _sound proof_, memiliki _speaker_ berteknologi tinggi, LCD, dan berbagai alat lain yang berubungan dengan music.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terduduk di sofa panjang, bersandar satu sama lain. Hyoyeon sedang melihat-lihat buku katalog lagu yang dimiliki Sungmin. Yesung mencoba memainkan sebuah _keyboard_ yang ada. Dan Eunhyuk sedang melihat-lihat rak CD musik yang ada.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu dari Girls Generation? Kau cocok menyanyikannya Hyo," saran Sungmin.

Hyoyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kurasa aku ingin mencoba menyanyikan lagu barat. Sekali-sekali ubah suasana," ujarnya.

"Lagu barat? Keren juga," komentar Eunhyuk yang sedang melihat CD milik Super Junior.

"Penyanyi _namja_ atau _yeojya_?" Tanya Yesung sambil memainkan _keyboard_.

"Apa saja boleh asal terdengar enak," jawab Hyoyeon.

Yesung berpikir sesaat. Kemudian ia memainkan nada bertempo cepat dan berenergi. Hyoyeon mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Terlalu cepat. Aku sedang tidak ingin menyanyikan yang seperti itu. Lagu apa itu?"

"Jay Sean – Down. Kalau begitu mau coba lagu yang lebih lambat?"

Yesung memainkan lagu lain. Kali ini lumayan bertempo lambat namun tetap berenergi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersenandung mengikutinya. Namun Eunhyuk masih saja membalik CD demi CD. Meski ia mengakui nada tersebut terdengar enak, namun entah mengapa ia sedang tidak tertarik.

"Lumayan… Tapi Sepertinya aku tidak cocok menyanyikannya," Hyoyeon berbalik kearah Yesung.

"Rihanna ft. Eminem – I Love the Way You Lie. Oh iya, aku ada satu lagi."

Eunhyuk sedang melihat album Super Junior, Bonamana, saat ia mendengar suara music yang menggelitiknya. Ia menaruh album itu di tempatnya dan berbalik menghadap Yesung. Tangan kecilnya menari diatas _keyboard_, memainkan lagu yang terkesan lembut namun cukup cepat temponya. Eunhyuk menutup matanya, merasakan nada yang mengalun sementara Hyoyeon mulai tersenyum lebar dan menutup buku katalog lagu yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Sempurna!" Hyoyeon berseru saat Yesung mengakhiri lagunya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia juga tertarik oleh lagu itu, dan sepertinya semua teman-temannya pun begitu.

"Lagu apa itu _hyung_?" Tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Neyo – Because of You. Seharusnya ada di rak belakangmu itu," Yesung berujar sambil menunjuk kearah belakang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berbalik dan mulai mencari. Jarinya menelusuri deretan CD yang ada dari kiri ke kanan, hingga tangannya berhenti ke salah satu yang memiliki _cover_ berwarna biru. Ia menarik CD itu dan membawanya ke CD _player_, memasukannya dan membiarkan lagu itu mengalun memenuhi ruangan.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

_And I know this much is true_

_Baby you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you I can barely move_

_But I like it, and it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

Lagu itu berputar entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Hyoyeon mulai bisa menghapal liriknya sambil bernyanyi mengikutinya. Yesung mengikuti musiknya dengan _keyboard_. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya ikut bersenandung. Eunhyuk terduduk di sudut ruangan, bersandar pada tembok. Kaki kirinya terlipat di depan dadanya, sedangkan kaki kanannya ia biarkan berselonjor lurus di lantai. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangan kanannya bersama dengan musik ke lantai itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menikmati tiap nada yang terlontar.

Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya ingin bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Tapi ia menahannya. Ia memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat lagu ini dan mencobanya nanti. Gerakan demi gerakan sudah tersusun rapih di dalam kepalanya selama ia mendengar lagu tersebut.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Keempat tamu itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Yesung merapihkan kembali _keyboard_. Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya, dengan Sungmin berdiri disampingnya. Eunhyuk mematikan CD _player_, memasukkan CD tersebut kembali kedalam tempatnya.

"Sungmin, boleh kupinjam ini?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh saja sih, tetapi bukankah Hyoyeon lebih membutuhkannya?"

"Oh benar juga. Aku lupa," Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kaku.

"Iya. Lagipula untuk apa Hyuk?"

Hyoyeon datang dan mengambil CD itu dari tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berbalik dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyukai lagunya. Nadanya terdengar enak," jelasnya.

"Pasti jiwa menarimu, ya kan _hyung_?" Tebak Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Yang lain juga ikut tersenyum kepadanya. Yesung menyampirkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak Eunhyuk, dan mereka semua berjalan keluar rumah Sungmin, berniat untuk pergi pulang.

"Kau tau, tarianmu sangat keren Eunhyuk-_ah_! Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ya! Kau bisa menjadi penari hebat!" Seru Sungmin riang.

Eunhyuk menggeleng sekali lagi, "Aku tidak suka mendapat perhatian banyak orang."

Yang lain mengangguk. Mereka kira memang sudah jadi pribadi Eunhyuk, dan mereka mengerti. Tetapi tidak ada yang tau alasan sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak suka menonjol dihadapan orang. Semua kecuali satu orang. Cho Kyuhyun, saudaranya adalah satu-satunya yang tau alasan sebenarnya atas tingkah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu kearah Eunhyuk dalam kekhawatiran tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

"Ah, sudah mulai larut. Ayo pulang!" Ajak Yesung.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian pulang. Supir ku sedang mengantar adikku," ujar Sungmin.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, Min. Kita bisa jalan kok," Hyoyeon tersenyum.

Eunhyuk segera teringat saat Hyoyeon mengatakan itu. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tentunya tinggal serumah, dan Yesung tinggal tepat di seberang rumah mereka. Sedangkan Hyoyeon tinggal cukup jauh dari mereka. Ia berbalik kearah Hyoyeon dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu?" Hyoyeon terkekeh.

Eunhyuk berbalik kearah Yesung. Yesung mengangguk mengerti dan melepaskan Eunhyuk, lalu menyampirkan lengannya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau pulang dengan Yesung-_hyung_ ya. Aku akan mengantar Hyoyeon dulu," ujar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berterimakasih pada Sungmin sebelum keluar gerbang. Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Yesung dan Eunhyuk melambai pada mereka, sebelum kembali menoleh kearah Hyoyeon.

"Rumahku ada di arah yang berlawanan, kau tau," Hyoyeon berujar.

"Aku tau, _pabbo_. Aku sudah kesana ribuan kali sebelumnya. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang _yeojya_ pulang sendirian kan?" Senyum Eunhyuk menampilkan gusinya.

Hyoyeon tertawa lepas, dan kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumahnya.

"Wah terimakasih, pangeran," candanya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Lee Donghae sedang merasa bosan dan uring-uringan. Ia benci berada di rumah. Rumahnya amat besar. Banyak sekali pelayan yang bekerja disana. Bagaimanapun, rumahnya tetap sepi seperti kuburan, setidaknya itu yang selalu Donghae pikir. Ia membencinya. Amat sangat membencinya.

Donghae pergi keluar rumahnya. Ia mengendarai Ferrari merahnya berkeliling kota, saat ia melihat dua sosok yang familier sedang berjalan beriringan. Seorang _namja_ berambut merah, tertawa menunjukkan gusinya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tas ransel yang diselempangkan di sebelah pundaknya.

Ia sedang berbincang dan bercanda bersama seorang _yeojya_ berambut coklat panjang bergelombang, yang Donghae ingat sebagai salah satu sahabat _namja_ itu. Mereka terlihat amat senang. Sesekali _yeojya_ itu terlihat memukul pelan bahu _namja_ disebelahnya, bercanda dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Lagi-lagi Donghae merasa kesal melihatnya. Ia benci melihat _namja_ berambut merah itu. Ia mencengkeram setir mobilnya. Ia merasa ingin menendang _namja_ berambut merah itu, amat keras. Kemudian ia melihat sekelompok anak berandalan di ujung jalan. Sebuah ide licik lagi-lagi muncul di otaknya. Ia mengambil dompetnya, menarik beberapa lembar uang dari dalamnya. Ia menyeringai sebelum keluar meninggalkan mobilnya diam-diam dan menghampiri orang-orang tersebut.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon berhenti tertawa saat melihat sekelompok _namja_ berandalan menghalangi jalan mereka. Mereka berhenti berjalan. Mengikuti nalurinya, Eunhyuk maju satu langkah di depan Hyoyeon, menyembunyikan _yeojya_ itu dibalik punggungnya. Ia berdiri tanpa gentar sedikitpun dan tersenyum ramah.

"Permisi, kalian menghalangi jalan kami," ujarnya santai.

Para _namja_ itu mendengus, tertawa meremehkan sambil menatap mereka sinis. Hyoyeon mulai merasa takut sementara senyuman Eunhyuk tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kemarikan uangmu," salah satu _namja_ itu memerintah.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak memilikinya. Bahkan aku membayar biaya hidupku telat," jawab Eunhyuk santai dan jujur.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau… memberikan kami _yeojya_ itu?" Salah satu _namja_ itu menunjuk Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon tersentak. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja belakang Eunhyuk. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Eunhyuk menyadari ketakutannya. Senyumnya memudar sedikit, meski masih ada disana. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa. Bisa tolong kalian tinggalkan kami? Aku tidak bisa memberi kalian apa-apa," ujarnya.

"Kami akan mengambilnya secara paksa kalau begitu," _namja_ yang paling depan menyeringai.

"Tolonglah? Aku sangat tidak suka berkelahi. _Jebal_," pinta Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

_Namja_ itu mendengus. Beberapa mulai menggulung lengan baju mereka dan melangkah kedepan. Eunhyuk menghela napas sedikit, tau permintaannya sia-sia. Ia lalu bersandar kebelakang sedikit, berbisik kepada Hyoyeon.

"Hyo, percayalah padaku. Dalam hitungan ketiga, lompat naik ke punggungku," perintahnya.

Hyoyeon menyetujui dalam diam. Ia bergerak merapat kepada Eunhyuk.

"_Hana_…" Bisik Eunhyuk.

Para _namja_ itu bergerak maju, menggemeretakkan tulang mereka dengan cara yang mengintimidasi.

"_Dul_…"

Eunhyuk mengulurkan kedua tangannya kebelakang sedikit, disisi pinggangnya. Bersiap untuk menggendong Hyoyeon. Disaat itu seorang _namja_ hendak memukulnya.

***Bhug!***

Eunhyuk mengayunkan tasnya dengan amat keras ke wajah _namja_ itu, membuat _namja_ itu terjatuh karenanya.

"_Set_!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

Hyoyeon langsung melompat naik ke punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menangkapnya dan menggendongnya, sebelum berlari amat cepat. Ia menabrak melewati para _namja_ itu, berlari menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Para _namja_ itu masih kaget akan pukulannya sebelumnya untuk menghalangi lari mereka. Eunhyuk berlari amat cepat sambil menggendong Hyoyeon di belakangnya, meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka sudah berlari lima belas meter jauhnya saat para _namja_ itu akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka dan mulai mengejar. Meski begitu Eunhyuk berlari lebih cepat dari mereka meski sambil menggendong Hyoyeon. Rasa takut Hyoyeon perlahan memudar saat para _namja_ itu terlihat semakin tertinggal. Tetapi ia masih mencengkeram erat kemeja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri sedang nyengir lebar sambil menahan tawanya, merasa lucu saat mendengar para _namja_ itu mengutuknya jauh dari belakang. Ia pikir tidak apa sesekali mengerjai orang sekalian berolahraga.

Merasa _yeojya_ dipunggungnya masih merasa sedikit takut, Eunhyuk menoleh sedikit kearah belakang. Ia melihat para _namja_ itu masih bersikeras ingin menangkap mereka. Jalanan ini amat sepi pada jam ini. Ia terus berlari dan melihat sebuah tongsampah besi besar beberapa meter di depannya. Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cengiran sebelum berlari semakin cepat. Saat ia melewati tongsampah tersebut, ia menendangnya kuat-kuat hingga terjatuh dengan suara besi yang menggema. Para _namja_ yang mengejarnya amat terkejut karena aksinya.

***Brak!***

Suara benda besi terhantam amat keras bisa terdengar saat para _namja_ itu terjatuh menabraknya satu sama lain. Tawa Eunhyuk meledak sambil masih berlari. Hyoyeon mengintip kearah belakang dan mulai ikut tertawa saat melihatnya. Ia memukul bahu Eunhyuk yang masih tertawa keras.

Dari kejauhan, seorang _namja_ dalam Ferrari merahnya sedang merutuki dalam diam, karena rencananya gagal sekali lagi.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Itu tadi…" Hyoyeon menggumam sambil menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Seru!" Ujar Eunhyuk riang sambil tertawa.

Hyoyeon menggeplak kepalanya bercanda sambil tertawa pula. Tapi itu hanya membuat tawa Eunhyuk semakin keras. Mereka kini sedang berada di teras rumah Hyoyeon. Mereka berhasil sampai dengan aman dan selamat, mengecoh para _namja_ itu setelah tongsampah tadi. Secara mengejutkan, Eunhyuk tidak terlihat terlalu lelah. Ia hanya sedikit berkeringat dengan rambut merah berantakan. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya, masih tertawa.

"Apa kau benar-benar manusia? Bagaimana bisa kau lari begitu cepat?!" Seru Hyoyeon tertawa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak menari tanpa tenaga."

Ia menunjuk kaki, lengan, dan _abs_ nya. Hyoyeon mendengus bercanda akan kenarsisannya.

"Hari sudah gelap. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyoyeon khawatir.

"Ya, aku akan pulang sekarang. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan apa-apa," Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. _Gomawo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_! Tanpamu aku tidak akan pulang dengan selamat," ujar Hyoyeon berterimakasih dengan tulus.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Melainkan ia hanya tersenyum pada Hyoyeon. Untungnya Hyoyeon tidak menyadari senyuman itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Itu adalah senyuman sendu yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf. Ia lalu berpamintan pada Hyoyeon dan beranjak pulang.

Genggaman Eunhyuk pada tas ranselnya mengeras. Ia lalu menatap langit malam dan menghela napas panjang. Angin dingin berhembus selagi ia berjalan pulang.

"_Mianhae_, Hyo. Kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti tidak akan ada dalam situasi seperti tadi…"

Ia menggumam sendiri. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke tempat tadi mereka bertemu para _namja_ itu. Saat ia menggendong Hyoyeon dan berlari pergi tadi, ia melihat sebuah mobil. Sebuah Ferrari merah yang ia tau cukup baik tentang pemiliknya. Dan ia cukup yakin pemiliknya itulah yang menyebabkan para _namja_ berandalan itu mencegat mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu… Lee Donghae…?" Desahnya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Heheheh ~(‾.‾~)(~‾.‾)~

Kok yang ada malah HyoHyuk moment disini… #plak.

Tapi tenang, mereka cuma sahabat baik kayak saudara. Dan sepertinya tidak ada lagi HyoHyuk moment berikutnya. Itu cuma untuk membuat Donghae 'kesal' 'tanpa alasan yang jelas'.

Maaf kalo Eunhae momentny belom keluar. Karena aku gak mau terburu-buru. Chapter depan juga belum adan Eunhae moment. Tapi chapter setelahnya ada ~

By the way. Itu lagu-lagu yg di coba-coba Yesung semua pernah ditariin Hyuk. Termasuk Because of You nya Neyo. Itu cuma practice tapi bareng Hae. Boleh di cari di YouTube bagi yang penasaran ^^

Time to reply the reviews~

**gaemwon407** : uda dilanjut banyak nih~ ehehe

**SSungMine** : iya republish karena sebelumnya dihapus T_T , tau nih hae pabbo~

**sweetyhaehyuk** : nih lanjut ^^

**nyukkunyuk** : kekeke... iya tapi cuma bgitu doang kok perannya itu fans. buat bikin hae 'marah tanpa alasan jelas' aja :P . wah bagus deh kalo asik bacanya xD . innocent beastnya... hmmm... hyuk... iya kali ya? :P . hyuk juga sih~ (jawaban ambigu) . makasih loh review ny panjang aku jadi super terharu #sniff. amat membangkitkan semangat xD

**Chwyn** : ini Eunhae / Hyukhae chingu, jadi hyuk seme. yaa meski sbenerny ga keliatan juga sih di FF ini. Maaf kalo yg lebih suka haehyuk..

Untuk jawaban pertanyaan gaje ku di chap 3, jawaban 'lengkap' nya akan muncul di chapter... enam. nanti hadiahnya akan muncul disana sepertinya xD . yang masih mau menebak ayo silahkan ^^

Hmm... chapter lima lagi dalam proses ku terjemahin ke indo... tapi kok agak males ya susah dpt feelnya kalo bahasa indo hiks.. doakan saya bisa update secepatnya!

Mind to RnR? ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 5**

_'Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk muncul seperti ini. Tapi kini aku tidak peduli. Akhirnya aku menjadi diriku sendiri, bebas. Dan aku menikmati tarian ini.'_

.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

Aku mengerang saat merasakan sinar matahari menerobos tirai jendela dan mendarat tepat di wajahku. Perlahan aku bangkit bangun dan duduk di kasurku, bersandar pada sandaran kepala yang ada. Rambut merahku yang berantakan menutupi mataku sedikit, dan kusisir acak dengan tanganku. Kaus putih yang kukenakan terlihat acak-acakan dan merosot kesebelah bahuku.

Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa terbangun pagi, bukan oleh alarem atau Kyuhyun? Sejujurnya, aku tidak tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Pertanyaan dan pikiran terus muncul di dalam kepalaku. Apalagi kalau bukan soal Lee Donghae?

Aku mengerang lagi saat menyandarkan kepalaku kebelakang, menutup mata. Kenapa ia melakukan itu kemarin? Apa dia sangat membenciku hingga begitu? Kenapa ia harus melibatkan teman-temanku? Apa yang aku lakukan hingga ia membenciku? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya?

_Aku tidak mau ia membenciku…_

***tuk***

Mata kiriku berkedut saat merasakan sentuhan di pipiku. Perlahan kubuka mataku, memperlihatkan Kyuhyun yang menatapku tak percaya dan takjub. Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Pagi, _dongsaeng_," sapaku.

"Kau sudah bangun?! Keajaiban dunia macam apa ini?!" Serunya berlebihan.

"Kau membuat seakan dunia akan kiamat," gerutuku.

Kyuhyun tertawa, tapi kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya berubah serius dan… khawatir. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, heran.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa _hyung_? Aku tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu jadi jangan coba berbohong padaku," ia berujar mutlak.

Mataku membulat atas pernyataannya, takjub. _Dongsaeng_ku ini memang mengenalku terlalu baik. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Aku tersenyum sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Sesuatu terjadi kemarin," mulaiku.

"_Mwo_?"

Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya. Soal para _namja_ yang mencegatku dan Hyoyeon, pelarian kami dari para _namja_ itu, juga mobil Ferrari merah yang kulihat tak jauh dari kemarin. Dan yang paling penting, pikiranku soal Donghae. Kyuhyun berubah tegang sesaat, tapi ia tetap mendengarkanku dengan seksama. Aku menyelesaikan monologku dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Kau… Tidak apa-apa kan _hyung_? Kau tidak… Kau tau…?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Aku tersenyum lemah dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa," ujarku menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Senyuman hangat dan bukan seringaian yang biasanya.

"Kau kuat, _hyung_," ujarnya ambigu, tapi aku mengerti benar apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak akan kelepasan lagi Kyu. Lagipula aku rasa aku tidak bisa marah kepada Donghae. Dia… berbeda. Entahlah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau Sepertinya baik sekali padanya _hyung_. Memang ada apa sih?"

"Aku tidak tau… Ada sesuatu padanya yang membuatku tidak bisa membencinya. Bahkan marah padanya," jelasku sambil menghela napas berat.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah berpikirnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku hanya terdiam menunggunya, tidak tau harus melakukan apa atau berkata apa. Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia akhirnya kembali dari pemikiran panjangnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo bersiap untuk sekolah. Masih pagi jadi tidak perlu berburu-buru. Tapi berangkat pagi sekali-sekali tidak apa kan?"

"Kurasa kau benar," senyumku padanya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

_[1 minggu kemudian…]_

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Aku berlari ditempat dengan bersemangat, meneriaki Kyuhyun dan Yesung-_hyung_ yang masih mengikat tali sepatu mereka.

"Ayolah Kyu, Yesung-_hyung_! _Ppalli_!" Panggilku setengah berteriak.

"Tenanglah, Eunhyuk-_ah_! Ini masih jam enam," Yesung-_hyung_ tertawa pelan dan bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bazaar dan yang lainnya! Pasti seru sekali!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku berlari menyusuri jalan ke sekolah. Sedikit melompat-lompat sambil menyenandungkan lagu Super Junior – Miracle. Yesung-_hyung_ mengikutiku sambil masih terkekeh akan tingkah kekanakanku. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengejar kami.

"_Yah_! Pelan sedikit kenapa _hyung_?! _Aish_!"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Aku berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah, terpaku. Jalanan menuju gedung sekolah, dari gerbang depan biasanya kosong. Disisi kiri dan kanan jalan pohon sakura yang kering dan hanya bercabang kecoklatan menjuntai. Tapi sekarang, semua berbeda.

Jalanan itu penuh dengan berbagai stan. Semua ada disana. Dari makanan hingga permainan. Dari _kimchi, kimbab, ddokbokki_, _tsagil ice_, permainan menembak, hingga penyewaan _hanbok_. Suasana masih cukup sepi, hanya beberapa murid yang masih mempersiapkan stan mereka. Tentu karena bazaar baru akan mulai pukul delapan, dan sekarang masih jam tujuh.

Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku, dan yang paling menakjubkan bagiku adalah pemandangannya. Bunga sakura bermekaran diseluruh sisi jalan. Kelopaknya berjatuhan ke tanah, menutupi tenda stan an jalanan. Warna _baby pink_ terlihat di semua tempat. Maksudku benar-benar semuanya! Sangat indah. Terasa seperti _Jinhae Gunhangje_.

Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan indah itu saat mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak kalah menarik. Disitu ia berdiri, Lee Donghae. Ia berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon sakura, menatap keatas ke helaian kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman itu. Senyuman malaikat yang kulihat saat kami pertama bertemu, juga di café. Dan aku merasa waktu berhenti sekali lagi. Seakan aku terhanyut dalam momen berharga ini.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"_Assa_!"

Kyuhyun berseru sambil meninju udara dengan kepalan tangannya. Sekarang kami sedang berada di salah satu _gaming booth_ di koridor. Dan aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia menang dan mendapat hadiah lagi. Aku mulai merasa kasian melihat wajah memelas sang pemilik stan ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyeret Kyuhyun pergi sebelum ia menjadi bangkrut.

"Kyu, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Kita kunjungi stan yang lain ya?" Saranku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengerang protes sedikit namun mengangguk. Kami pergi dari situ dengan Kyuhyun membawa sekantung plastik besar hadiah. Aku menatap kantung itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Apa saja yang ada disitu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa CD lagu, makanan ringan, pernak-pernik. Ah dan ada boneka kelinci pink besar untuk Minnieku," ia menyeringai dengan licik.

Aku hanya tertawa atas jawabannya. Kami berjalan keluar gedung sekolah, dan mendapati Yesung-_hyung_ di salah satu _game booth_ menembak. Tangan kecilnya memegang erat sebuah senapan hitam mainan, matanya mengeker dengan pasti melalui lubang kekeran. Ia terlihat amat serius seperti itu.

***Dor!***

Tembakannya mengenai sebuah boneka kura-kura. Boneka tersebut terjatuh dan Yesung-_hyung_ mengeluarkan cengiran lebar, sambil meletakkan senapan itu kembali di tempatnya. Sang pemilik stan dengan ramah memberikan boneka itu padanya. Kami menghampirinya dan Kyuhyun langsung memukul bahunya.

"_Yah_ Sungie! Kau bersenang-senang?"

Yesung-_hyung_ mengangguk antusias, tanpa mempedulikan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya tanpa '_hyung_' seperti biasa. Mereka saling mempamerkan hasil 'jarahan' masing-masing, sementara aku melihat-lihat sekeliling ke jalanan yang kini ramai. Mataku berhenti disebuah stan. Aku menghampiri stan itu dengan _gummy smile_ terkembang.

"Permisi, gulali stroberinya satu," pesanku.

Pemilik stan itu mengangguk dan membuat satu gulali stroberi yang besar dan lembut. Aku mengambilnya dan memberinya beberapa lembar uang. Setelah itu melahapnya dengan senyuman lebar dan beranjak kembali kedua temanku. Mereka masih saling menyombong soal hadiah mereka.

"Ah. Meski kita sudah menang banyak, kurasa Eunhyuk dengan gulalinya yang merasa paling senang," Yesung-_hyung_ terkekeh saat melihatku.

"Dasar rakus," ledek Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya memberikan cengiran tak berdosa sambil tetap melahap dengan riang gulaliku itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hampir jam sepuluh sekarang. Kelasmu akan tampil kan, Hyuk? Apa kalian tidak ingin melihat Hyoyeon bernyanyi?" Yesung-_hyung_ mengingatkan.

"Benar juga! Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang. Aku bertaruh Minnie pasti sudah menunggu kita," Kyuhyun menyetujui.

Kami baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki saat mendengar langkah kaki terburu-buru menghampiri kami. Kami berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin berlari kearah kami. Ia berhenti di depan kami, kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia menghirup udara sebisanya sebelum mendongak untuk menatapku.

"Hyuk… Kita ada masalah," ujarnya singkat.

"_Mwo_?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak gulaliku, yang tersobek dan terselip diantara bibirku.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Kami berlari memasuki auditorium dengan terburu-buru. Kami segera ke belakang panggung. Hyoyeon sudah disitu, duduk dengan tidak nyaman di bangkunya. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Aku menghampirinya dengan khawatir dan mengetuk bahunya. Ia terlonjak sedikit karena terkejut, lalu menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"_Mic_ nya… Seseorang memotong semua kabel _mic_ yang ada. Tidak ada yang bisa bekerja sekarang. Dan tanpa itu aku tidak bisa menyanyi cukup keras hingga terdengar seluruh auditorium," jelasnya.

"Itu cukup gawat…" Desah Yesung-_hyung_ putus asa.

"Menyanyi jadi tidak mungkin dilakukan. Sekarang kita harus apa? Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum giliran kita tampil. Dan bila kita tidak dapat menampilkan sesuatu, Eunhyuk yang akan berada dalam masalah," Sungmin mulai ikut panik.

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa kabelnya mendadak terpotong! Lima belas menit lalu, kelas lain menggunakannya dan itu baik-baik saja! Seperti seseorang sengaja berniat menyusahkan kita!" Hyoyeon mendengus kesal.

"Ini gawat. Selain menyanyi, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dipersiapkan dalam sepuluh menit," Yesung-_hyung_ menghela napas berat.

Aku melihat sekeliling tempat, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengisi acara. Lalu mataku berhenti pada sepasang _speaker_ dan _sound system_. Pemutar musiknya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sungmin, apa pemutar musiknya bisa digunakan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, bisa. Kita hanya tidak memiliki _mic_ untuk menyanyi," jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan mengisi pertunjukannya," putusku dan melihat kearah gantungan baju di samping Hyoyeon.

Aku menghampiri gantungan tersebut dan mengambil sebuah _sweater_ hitam berlengan panjang. Aku mengenakannya, menutupi seragamku sepenuhnya. Lalu kuambil sebuah topi hitam. Sebagian besar wajahku tertutup oleh topi itu.

"Siapkan lagu yang Hyoyeon gunakan. Tapi versi lengkapnya, bukan karaoke," perintahku.

"Kau akan menari?" Tanya Hyoyeon terkejut.

"Yah, kita tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghampiriku. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Semoga saja tidak ada yang menyadari ini aku. Tenang saja," senyumku menenangkan, dan menitipkannya kacamataku.

"**Dan sekarang, penampilan dari kelas 2-C!**" Suara MC bergema hingga belakang panggung.

Perlahan aku melangkah ke tangga panggung. Aku menghela napas panjang dalam benakku. Sungmin berdiri disamping pemutar musiknya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuat kelasku kecewa atau terkena masalah.

Aku mengambil satu langkah menaiki tangga. Dan sejak itu, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Lepas, bebas.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Author's POV**

Segera setelah langkah Eunhyuk terhenti di tengah panggung, lampu langsung menyorotnya. Musik lembut mengalun dari stereo. Suara Neyo menyenandungkan 'ooh' yang lembut terdengar saat intro. Eunhyuk menutup matanya. Dan disaat ia membukanya kembali, raut wajahnya berubah. Serius tetapi menikmati musik yang ada, bukan Eunhyuk yang biasanya selalu bermain-main santai.

Eunhyuk mengatur letak topinya dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke depan. Lampu yang menyinarinya, bayangan menutupi wajahnya berkat topinya.

_Want to but I can't help it, I love the way you feel_

Ia bergerak ke samping, seolah melayang diatas lantai dalam gerakan lambat. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar sebelum menutup kembali dengan gerakan lancar dan halus. Tangannya diayunkan kedepan. Ia berbalik ke arah kiri, kaki depan menutup ke belakang, tangan berayun mengikuti irama musik.

_Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

Ia melakukan sedikit moonwalk berseluncur kebelakang, sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Gerakannya yang halus tapi tepat dan bertenaga amat serasi dengan musik.

_I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't_

_Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't_

Bagi yang mengenalnya, ia sama sekali berbeda. Tidak ada sisi kekanakan dan canda yang ia tunjukkan sekarang. Ia terlihat begitu larut dalam musik, dalam tariannya sendiri.

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it_

Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan mengedikkan tangannya. Setiap gerakan yang ia buat terasa begitu tepat dengan musik yang ada. Tiap lekukan, sentakkan, hentakkan, terasa amat pas dengan ketukan musiknya. Halus tapi bertenaga disaat yang sama.

_And I know this much is true_

_Baby you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you I can barely move_

_But I like it and it's all because of you_

_And it's all because of you_

Sedikit lompatan kesamping. Ia melakukan _body wave_ yang terlihat sangat mudah untuknya. Tangannya memutar melewati kepalanya kebelakang. Terlihat sederhana tetapi susah disaat yang sama. Walau begitu ia amat menikmati semuanya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpanya harus mengkomandonya.

_And it's all because_

_Never get enough_

_She's the sweetest drug_

_Think of it every second, I can get nothing done_

_Only concern is the next time I'm gonna get me some_

_Know I should stay away from cause it's no good for me_

_I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave_

Setiap pasang mata di auditorium terpana oleh pertunjukan penari jenius itu. Meski begitu tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk pertunjukan tersebut. Ia hanya mendengar lagu itu beberapa kali seminggu lalu, dan sekarang ia sedang menarikannya tanpa kesulitan berarti.

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it_

Bahkan teman-temannya juga terpana oleh kemampuannya. Hyoyeon dan Sungmin seolah memancarkan rasa takjub. Yesung tersenyum, menonton dengan bersemangat. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasa tidak tenang. Ia sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Eunhyuk. Bingung, ragu, dan takjub bercampur disaat yang sama dalam diri Kyuhyun.

_And I know this much is true_

_Baby you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you I can barely move_

Kyuhyun menangkap sesosok orang yang juga menonton dari sisi panggung, dibelakang tirai. Sosok yang ia kenal dengan nama Lee Donghae. Ia cukup yakin Donghae menyadari siapa yang sedang menari diatas panggung. Dan Kyuhyun juga yakin Donghae lah yang menciptakan masalah ini awalnya, untuk menyulitkan Eunhyuk. Tapi kini _namja_ itu sama terpananya dengan yang lain. Yang Kyuhyun rasa aneh, adalah bagaimana _namja_ itu tidak menggunakan ekspresi dinginnya yang biasa. Melainkan ekspresinya begitu lembut dan hangat, dan seperti menunjukkan kerinduan akan sesuatu.

_But I like it and it's all because of you_

_And it's all because of you_

_And it's all because_

_Never get enough_

_She's the sweetest drug_

_Ain't no doubt, so strung out_

_Over you, over you, over you_

Musik melembut. Donghae masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Memang ialah yang memotong kabel itu, bermaksud menyulitkan Eunhyuk. Ia memang bermaksud memojokkan Eunhyuk, tidak peduli bagaimanapun liciknya cara yang ia gunakan. Ia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia membenci _namja_ berambut merah itu. Tapi mengapa sekarang, melihatnya menari begitu bebas malah menenangkan hatinya? Tanpa Donghae sadari, tembok es yang ia bangun mulai mencair kembali.

_Because of you_

_And it's all because of you_

_Never get enough_

**_You're_**_ the sweetest drug_

**_You're my_**_ sweetest drug…_

Eunhyuk mengakhiri tariannya dengan sedikit _body wave_, dan bungkukan hormat, seolah akan melepas topinya dengan sebelah tangan dengan gaya yang elegan, namun ia tidak melepasnya. Penonton tetap hening untuk tiga detik pertama sebelum tepuk tangan meriah menggema dan sorakan terdengar. Eunhyuk membungkuk sekali lagi, sebelum berjalan menuruni panggung. Penonton masih riuh dalam ketakjuban.

Donghae masih terdiam menatap panggung yang kini kosong. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan tercampur aduk. Ia tidak dapat mendefinisikannya dengan kata-kata, tapi yang pasti itu bukanlah perasaan kesal yang biasanya ia dapat. Ia pergi keluar auditorium, dan menatap kearah langit yang biru. Matanya menyiratkan kesepian dan sakit yang mendalam.

Eunhyuk membenarkan topinya, masih tidak melepasnya saat ia memasuki belakang panggung. Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya. Mereka saling terdiam dan bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata Eunhyuk yang biasanya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Kau… Yang mana…?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh sebuah senyuman singkat oleh Eunhyuk, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik sedikit. Namun itu adalah sebuah senyum yang hangat. Ia berbalik, melewati _dongsaeng_nya dan teman-temannya. Ia pergi keluar auditorium melalui pintu belakang. Lalu ia menghampiri sebuah pohon sakura yang rindang. Ia terduduk dibawahnya. Mengambil napas panjang, dan melepaskannya. Ia tersenyum menatap langit, sebelum menutup matanya.

Karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia terbebas. Dengan rasa damai yang menyelimutinya…

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Kekeke…~ *creepy laughter.

**maria8** : ahaha _mian_.. aku lebih terbiasa sama eunhae sih. eunhyuk itu apa? dia manusia kok~ kekeke

**SSungMine** : tau nih hae kayak abg labil aja! #plak . nih uda lanjut ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : ne disini _hyuk_ seme. mianhae kalo kurang suka T.T

**nyukkunyuk** : nih uda bisa dikatakan senjata makan tuan belom? kekeke... tau hyuk cengar cengir aja. gak jelas banget deh kayak orang gila #plak. wah kyu nya gamau tuh. katanya udah dapet umin nya (loh?). kekeke.. gapapa teruskan takdir mu itu (?), karena aku sangat tersemangati olehnya! xD . yap chappy depan ntar ketauan~ ini updatenya udah badai(?) belum? thanks repiu nya chinguuuu xD *jingkrak" bareng choco

**RieHaeHyuk** : amin! (loh?) . eunhae momentny belum nongol nih maaf T.T . tapi chapter depan akan nongol~ kekeke..

**anggisujuelf** : ini pairingnya HyukHae chingu, ato seme!hyuk, uke!hae. mianhae.. smoga bisa diterima pairing ini yaa~

**anchofishy** : iya sebelumnya kehapus FF ini huwee... padahal review chingudeul smua berharga jadi ilangg T_T . iya itu hae~ . thanks uda mau review lagi ya ^^

**Arit291** : awkwak uke jahat #plak. nanti juga hae pelan-pelan berubah kok tenang saja ^^

**arumfishy** : tau tuh padahal uda jelas gitu gimana sih. (padahal aku yang bikin dia begitu)

**Lee Eunhwa** : iseng sekali(?). ahaha. nih updatenya ^^

**dew'yellow** : ini Eunhae chingu. uda panjang belum ini?

**Me Naruto** : _jeongmal gomawo_ kritiknya! bertele-tele ya? hmm aku akan coba lebih persingkat bahasanya. semoga udah lebih baik ya, aku bkal terus coba koreksi ^^ . _gomawo_ chingu~!

Thanks for the review guys! Semakin semangat aku kekeke~


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 6**

_'Kumohon hentikan… Jangan sakiti dia lagi… Aku tidak mau berubah dan membuatnya takut… Aku… Aku…'_

.

**Author's POV**

Kyuhyun menyelinap keluar dari auditorium saat semua perhatian temannya tertuju pada panggung. Ia mulai mencari _hyung_nya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan sosok tersebut sedang tertidur nyenyak dibawah naungan sebuah pohon sakura.

Ia menghampiri sosok tertidur tersebut, yang masih mengenakan _sweater_ hitam dan topi yang membayangi wajahnya. Wajah tertidurnya itu amat damai, namun tidak ada senyuman yang terulas disana. Tidak seperti wajah yang Kyuhyun temukan tiap paginya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Ia harus berjongkok dihadapannya untuk itu. Berpikir keras, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia yakin Eunhyuk saat pertunjukan tadi bukanlah 'Eunhyuk-_hyung_'nya. Ia berbeda. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Eunhyuk terlihat bergerak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya dari balik bayangan topinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum sebuah _gummy smile_ merekah di bibirnya. Wajahnya berubah lembut dan ramah. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Kyu? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_?"

"_Ne_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lalu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk balas tersenyum dan melepas topinya, memainkannya di tangannya.

"Kau menari di hadapan semua orang, kau menyadarinya kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang menyadari itu aku kan?" Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dengan _sweater_ itu, topi yang menutupi wajahmu, kacamata yang terlepas, terutama lampu yang redup, kurasa begitu. Tidak ada yang menyadari itu Lee Hyukjae dari 2-C," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa," senyum Eunhyuk.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _hyung_…" Wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Angin lembut bertiup diantara helaian rambut merah Eunhyuk dan rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan, menari diatas angin. Beberapa terjatuh ditopi Eunhyuk yang masih ia genggam.

"Yang mana… _Ani_… Siapa yang menari diatas panggung tadi?"

Eunhyuk menatap dalam mata _dongsaeng_nya, terlihat tidak kaget oleh pertanyaan ambigu yang ia lontarkan. Seakan menenggelamkan Kyuhyun dalam tatapannya yang dalam dan sarat akan makna. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, senyuman yang penuh arti.

"Itu _aku_. Diriku, _seluruh diriku_," jawabnya jujur.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi kemudian ia balas tersenyum. Kyuhyun terbiasa tersenyum kepada _hyung_nya yang satu itu. Ia senang karena _hyung_nya mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri, walau hanya lima menit lamanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyu. Aku tidak akan lepas kendali lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu kan? Dan menari akan membawa _diriku_ kembali," Eunhyuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan ada disisimu saat kau membutuhkanku _hyung_. Aku bersumpah," tutur Kyuhyun penuh keseriusan.

Tapi daripada merasa senang, Eunhyuk malah memberinya senyuman sendu. Ia menyayangi _dongsaeng_nya, dan ia tau ia bisa menjadi masalah untuknya. Terkadang ia merasa tak berguna, juga menjadi beban disaat yang sama.

"Apa ini karena kau berhutang padaku saat itu? Jangan dipikirkan Kyu. Bila kondisi seperti itu terjadi satu kali lagi, kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri," bisiknya lirih.

***Jdug!***

"_Appo_! Apa yang…?!"

Eunhyuk menengkap kepalanya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memukulnya amat keras. Ia melihat _dongsaeng_nya dengan perasaan bingung, karena wajah Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

***Jdug!*** Satu pukulan lagi.

"Hei!" Eunhyuk memprotes, mencoba melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Pabbo_!" ***Jdug!*** "_Pabbo_!" ***Jdug***

Kyuhyun terus menjitakki Eunhyuk tanpa perasaan sementara Eunhyuk merintih dan menutupi kepalanya dengan putus asa.

"_Jeongmal pabboya_, Lee Hyukjae!" ***JDUG!***

Ia mengakhirnya dengan pukulan yang cukup keras, membuat Eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan sesaat.

"_Yah_! Untuk apa itu?! Aih…" Erang Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Dengarkan aku!" Kyuhyun menggeram.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik kerah baju Eunhyuk dengan kasar, mengangkatnya sedikit. Eunhyuk yang amat terkejut melepaskan topi yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia mendongak sedikit karena tarikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat serius, juga mengintimidasi disaat yang sama. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang hanya Eunhyuk dapat temukan. Kekhawatiran, kepedulian, dan perhatian juga ada disana.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani mengatakan itu lagi! Ini bukan karena aku berhutang padamu waktu dulu. Ini karena aku _adalah_ **_dongsaeng_**mu, dan akan selalu begitu! Meski kita tidak terhubung oleh darah, _tidak akan ada_ yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu. Aku akan tetap ada di samping _hyung_ meski seluruh dunia membencimu karena hal _itu_. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau katakan untuk mendorongku menjauh!" Bentaknya tegas.

Eunhyuk terdiam oleh perkataannya. Kyuhyun perlahan mengendurkan cengkramannya, dan senyuman kembali terulas dibibirnya. Tiba-tiba mata Eunhyuk mulai berair. Membuat Kyuhyun panik dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"_H-hyung_?! A-ada apa?! Apa aku salah bicara?!" Tanyanya kalang kabut.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunduk dengan air mata mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Meski begitu senyuman terulas dibibirnya. Senyuman berterimakasih penuh haru. Ia begitu tersentuh oleh ucapan tulus _dongsaeng_nya. Ia merasa begitu senang dan disayangi. Kata-kata tersebut sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan arti yang mendalam dibaliknya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan selalu menjadi _dongsaeng_nya, tak peduli apapun yang _ia_ akan lakukan. Bahkan bila akhirnya ia lepas kendali.

"_Gomawo, nae dongsaeng… Jeongmal… gomawoyo_…"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Hari-hari setelah itu, SM High School masih sibuk membicarakan sebuah rumor. Rumor tentang penari misterius yang memukau saat festifal itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari identitasnya, selain Kyuhyun, Hyoyeon, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Donghae tentunya. Saat ditanya kepada anak-anak kelas 2-C, mereka akan sama bingungnya. Hyoyeon dan Sungmin dengan lihai menyembunyikan kenyataan dan mengarahkan para murid ke hal yang lebih membingungkan. Eunhyuk amat beruntung memiliki teman seperti mereka, dan bisa lolos dengan mudahnya kali ini.

Sejak hari itu, perasaan Donghae amat berantakan. Ia tidak tau mengapa, tetapi ia merasa lebih kesepian dari sebelumnya. Ia menginginkan seseorang. Ia menunggu seseorang untuk ada untuknya, untuk mengisi kesepiannya. Ia selalu sendiri. Selalu sendirian dan kosong.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa risih akan hal itu. Setidaknya tidak hingga sekarang. Hingga ia melihat _namja_ berambut merah itu menari. Ia merasakan sesuatu di tarian itu. Sesuatu dalam sosok itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sebuah rasa keinginan untuk diisi, keinginan untuk bebas, keinginan untuk _dibebaskan_. Donghae membutuhkan seseorang untuk disandari dan dipercaya, seseorang yang bisa berbagi dengannya. Yang ia tidak ketahui, _mereka berdua_ membutuhkannya.

Donghae sedang berdiri terdiam di balkon kamar rumahnya yang sebesar mansion. Tatapannya tertuju pada jendela milik tetangganya. Jendela tersebut tertutup, tapi ia masih dapat melihat bayang-bayang orang dibaliknya. Suara tawa dan kebahagiaan terdengar jelas. Amat kontras dengan keheningan rumahnya. Ia mengulaskan sebuah senyuman pahit. Betapa ia iri pada mereka. Iri pada suasana dan perasaan hangat yang mereka miliki.

Tatapan Donghae teralih pada langit malam diatasnya. Awan gelap dapat terlihat. Dan saat matanya mulai berair, langit menangis bersamanya. Ia tidak berpikir untuk masuk, melindungi diri dari hujan. Melainkan ia hanya terdiam disana, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya, menutupi air matanya. Ia berharap hujan itu bisa membawa semua kesedihan dan kesepiannya pergi. Terkadang ia berharap untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan. Ia tidak tau untuk apa ia hidup. Ia tidak memiliki apapun, tidak ada siapapun untuknya.

_Namja_ berambut brunette itu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dibawah guyuran hujan malam itu. Menangis dalam diam, mengeluarkan rintihan hatinya. Sementara ditempat lain, seorang _namja_ berambut merah menatap sendu kearah jendela, melihat tetesan hujan jatuh dengan bebas. Dua orang tersebut berada di tempat yang berbeda, dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Namun hati mereka menyerukan hal yang sama.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

Hari yang biasa lagi. Aku sedang duduk di bangkuku, saat guru mengoceh panjang lebar soal Trigonometri. Aku sedang terlalu malas untuk memperhatikannya. Lagipula aku sudah mengerti dari belajar sendiri kemarin. Aku melirik tempat kosong disebelahku.

_Ia tidak datang lagi._

Akhir-akhir ini ia membolos lebih sering dari yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan. Ia juga terlihat lebih… Tidak bersemangat hidup. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menindasku saat kami bertemu.

_Ada apa dengannya?_

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum adalah di hari festifal itu, saat ia menatap bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di pagi hari. Aku bahkan tidak melihat seringaian iblis yang suka ia lontarkan lagi. Ia bahkan jarang untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia muncul disekolah maksimal hanya dua jam setiap harinya. Tidak jarang ia tidak datang sama sekali.

Aku menghela napas. Melihatnya begitu juga membuatku kehilangan semangat. Meski aku masih terlihat ceria, ada sedikit rasa aneh di dalam hatiku. Seperti sesuatu telah hilang disana. Hal baiknya, itu tidak merusak kontrol emosiku. Sejak hari itu, beberapa tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah kehilangan ketenanganku. Aku belajar melakukannya, dan itu bukan hal palsu. Bukan hal palsu menjadi orang yang ceria. Bagiku inilah diriku sekarang.

Aku terus menatap bangku kosong itu. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi keberadaannya saja sudah berarti banyak bagiku. Aneh, tapi aku bisa merasa lebih baik hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Padahal kami hampir tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Kami hampir tidak pernah saling berbicara, dan ia terlihat begitu membenciku. Aku mengerang sedikit karena pikiran itu.

_Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?_

_Aku ingin mencoba menjadi temanmu, aku ingin berada di dekatmu, Lee Donghae._

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung, gwaenchana_?"

Aku berbalik menghadap rekan kerjaku. Ia adalah koki dari café ini. Ia mendapatiku sedang melamun saat aku menyapu café, sudah hampir waktunya untuk tutup.

"_Gwaenchana_, Wookie. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawabku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Masa sulit di sekolah?" Leeteuk-_hyung_ datang dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan kami.

"_Aniyo_… Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini," aku mengakui dengan jujur.

"Kau mau secangkir kopi _hyung_? Kopi selalu bisa membawa ketenangan, kau tau," Ryeowook menyarankan.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih. Aku hanya butuh istirahat, kurasa."

"Sudah hampir waktunya tutup. Kau pulang saja duluan Hyuk. Kami akan membereskan sisanya disini," Leeteuk-_hyung_ tersenyum hangat dan pengertian.

"Ah, _gomawo hyung_, Wookie. Aku pulang dulu _ne_?" Izinku.

"_Ne_!_ Josimhaeya hyung_!" Suara riang Ryeowook terdengar sebelum aku kebelakang.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Author's POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Eunhyuk menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari café melalui pintu belakang. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, ia pergi ke café langsung dari sekolahnya mengenakan seragam, berganti dengan seragam pelayan dan berganti kembali ke seragam sekolahnya saat pulang. Eunhyuk berjalan menuju rumahnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam tas sekolah seperti biasa.

Sementara itu, Lee Donghae sedang berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, kemanapun kakinya ingin membawanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukannya. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa. Ia tidak membawa mobilnya. Tatapannya kosong, seakan-akan ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

Ia terhenti saat sekelompok _namja_ menghalangi jalannya. Mereka terlihat seperti anak jalanan yang berandalan, mungkin anak geng. Mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan sejenisnya. Mereka menyeringai dan memandang meremehkan kepada Donghae.

"Wah, wah… Lee Donghae yang hebat sedang jalan sendirian?" Salah satu mereka berujar dengan suara yang dibuat seolah santai.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, jelas tidak dapat mengingat para _namja_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja kau melupakan kami hah? Kau hanya memandang dengan sinis saat geng mu itu menghajar kami, tidak ingin mengotori tanganmu sendiri."

Donghae mendengus malas, menghiraukan mereka. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Tapi saat ia baru saja hendak melewati mereka, seorang dari mereka mencengkeram kerahnya dan melemparnya ke dinding jalan. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat ia menghantam dinding dan terjatuh.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, bocah. Tidak sampai kami membalas dendam."

_Bagus. Berarti aku akan mati disini, kurasa…_

Pikir Donghae sarkastik.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan dengan lambat saat melihat sekelompok geng mengelilingi tembok. Aku berani bertaruh mereka sedang menindas seseorang. Aku berjalan mendekat dan membelalakkan mataku saat aku melihat objek yang menjadi korban penindasan mereka. Sosok yang kukenal sedikit terlalu baik.

"Donghae-_ssi_?!" Teriakku refleks.

Karena teriakan tersebut, para _namja_ itu berbalik dan menatapku. Meski begitu aku tidak menyesalinya, karena itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Donghae. Ia terlihat kacau. Ia terduduk berlutut tak berdaya, mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak terjatuh. Bajunya terlihat lusuh dan kotor, mungkin karena ditendang dan dipukuli.

"Temanmu?" Tanya seorang _namja_ pada Donghae, menunjuk kearahku.

Donghae membuka mulutnya, tapi awalnya hanya rintihan parau yang keluar dari tenggorakannya. Sakit rasanya melihatnya seperti itu. Sesuatu dalam diriku mulai mengambil alih. Aku mulai merasa buruk dan… kesal melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya," akhirnya ia berhasil bersuara.

"Lepaskan dia," ujarku mutlak sambil menghampiri mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi sepertinya ia mengenalmu," seorang _namja_ mencibir.

Donghae meludah di tanah. Seorang _namja_ terlihat kesal karenanya dan menendang perutnya dengan kuat, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku akan itu, gigiku bergemeretak, menahan diri.

"_Geumanhae_…" Ujarku lagi.

"Apa? Kau mencoba menghentikan kami?"

Dua _namja_ menghampiriku. Aku mencoba menghiraukan mereka tapi keduanya menahan tanganku di masing-masing sisi. Seorang datang dan menonjok perutku dengan keras. Aku meringis sedikit, tapi tetap tidak bergeming. Ini masih lebih baik daripada mereka memukuli Donghae lebih lagi.

"Tidak ada reaksi? Orang ini tidak asik," _namja_ itu menggerutu.

"Lepaskan dia… _Geuleul noh-a_…" Pintaku lagi.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan tertawa meremehkan. Ia memberi isyarat kepada _namja_ yang ada di belakang. _Namja_ itu mengangguk dan menarik rambut Donghae keatas, membuat Donghae mengerang sekali lagi. Emosiku mulai naik saat melihatnya.

"_Geumanhae_! Jangan sakiti dia lagi!" Teriakku.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku tetap menyakitinya?" _Namja_ itu menyeringai.

"_Geumanhae… Jebal_… Ia sudah cukup terluka… _Jebal_…" Aku memohon dalam bisikan.

"Diam!"

***Dhuk!***

Aku mengerang saat seorang _namja_ menghantam bahuku dengan keras, membuatnya sedikit mati rasa sesaat. Aku menggemeretakkan gigiku lagi.

_Tidak. Jangan kalah dulu. Tahan. Jangan lagi._

***Dhug!***

Satu pukulan lagi dilancarkan ke dada kiriku, membuat napasku sesak untuk sesaat.

_Ini bukan apa-apa._

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum. Merekat terlihat kaget. Tapi mereka merasa terhina karenanya. Merasa sia-sia memukuliku, mereka berbalik ke sosok yang sudah lemah dibelakang. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Hentikan!" Teriakku sekali lagi.

***Buk!***

Sebuah pukulan kencang mengenai wajah Donghae. Ia terjatuh ketanah dengan suara debuman yang keras, dan detik itu juga aku kehilangan control atas ketenanganku.

"Brengsek!" Makiku keras.

Dan saat itu seorang _namja_ menendangku dengan keras di perutku. Detik dimana aku menutup mataku, aku merasa emosi meledak dalam diriku. Dan saat itulah aku kehilangan kendali seutuhnya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Author's POV**

Para _namja_ itu mentertawakan Eunhyuk saat ia merosot jatuh dengan mata terpejam. Tetapi detik berikutnya, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap mereka dengan amarah dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba ia menghentakkan kedua lengannya dengan amat keras, membuat dua orang yang menahannya terjatuh. Ia menerobos dengan amat cepat ke _namja_ yang sebelumnya memukul Donghae, terlihat amat kesal.

***Dhuak!***

Ia menendang _namja_ itu amat keras, mengayunkan kakinya dari samping dengan sedikit lompatan. _Namja_ itu terlempar, menghantam tanah dengan debuman keras. Sisi kepalanya terluka hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Teman-temannya terlihat terkejut, tapi buru-buru berlari kearah Hyukjae, berniat membalasnya.

Namun yang terjadi setelah itu diluar prediksi siapapun. Bukan Hyukjae yang kewalahan, melainkan para _namja_ itu. Dengan kasar Hyukjae memukul dan membanting mereka tanpa perasaan. Tak jarang ia menangkis serangan mereka dengan lengannya, atau menghindarinya. Memastikan setiap serangan yang gagal mereka lancarkan dikembalikan dengan yang amat menyakitkan.

Seorang _namja_ hendak memukul Hyukjae dari belakang. Tapi dengan mudahnya ia menunduk disaat terakhir, menangkap tangan tersebut dan membantingnya kedepan. Tidak sampai disitu, tidak puas ia menendang punggung _namja_ yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya tersebut, menimbulkan suara gemeretak tulang. Untungnya belum sempat ia berbuat lebih, namja lain berniat memukulnya hingga perhatiannya teralih.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut bukanlah apa-apa dibanding perasaannya saat melihat yang ada dihadapannya. Sebelumnya, ia menyangkal mengenal Eunhyuk karena ia tidak ingin membawanya dalam masalah, meski ia sebenarnya merasa lega saat melihat _namja_ berambut merah itu tanpa tau sebabnya. Seharusnya ia membencinya. Seharusnya mereka adalah musuh. Tetapi disinilah _namja_ berambut merah itu sekarang, berada ditengah kekacauan hanya untuk menolongnya.

Tanpa sadar Donghae mengambil satu langkah mundur, menabrak lampu jalan dibelakangnya. Sedikit rasa takut menyelimutinya saat ia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bukan, bukan perkelahian brutal itu. Sebagai siswa berandal ia sudah melihat begitu banyak perkelahian sebelumnya. Tetapi, karena orang yang sedang berkelahi tersebut.

Disitulah ia, Lee Hyukjae yang tenang, yang selalu menyunggingkan _gummy smile_nya. _Namja_ yang tidak pernah marah tak peduli apapun yang Donghae lakukan untuk menindasnya.

Rambut merahnya berantakan. Kemeja seragamnya lusuh dan kotor dari pertengkaran tersebut. Dan yang paling penting, matanya yang menatap tajam dan bibir yang membentuk sebuah garis tipis.

_Ya, mata yang hangat, tenang, dan penuh kelembutan, serta bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman itu hilang entah kemana._

Donghae masih berdiri dalam _shock_, selagi Hyukjae menghajar para _namja_ itu tanpa ampun. Erangan kesakitan dan gemeretak tulang tidak jarang terdengar, meski kian lama kian melemah. Namun Hyukjae tidak bereaksi sedikitpun, tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi maupun suara sedikitpun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk para _namja_ itu terkapar di tanah, dengan luka lebam parah di sekujur tubuh mereka. Disisi lain, luka Hyukjae tidak terlihat separah mereka. Ia hanya mengalami beberapa lebam yang tidak berarti di kulit putih halusnya. Yang cukup parah hanyalah yang ada di bahu kanannya karena pukulan sebelumnya yang kini membiru. Tetapi ia tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali. Luka lain hanya berupa goresan ringan.

"Lemah," ia berdecih saat akhirnya gerakannya terhenti.

Donghae merasa tubuhnya berubah kaku karena rasa takut saat Hyukjae berbalik dan menatapnya. Wajah itu, tingkah itu, bukanlah Lee Hyukjae yang ia kenal. Bukan Lee Hyukjae yang menunjukkan senyuman hangat padanya.

Tatapan Hyukjae begitu dingin, menatap langsung ke wajah Donghae. _Namja_ itu melihat setitik darah di ujung bibir tipis Donghae. Perlahan ia menghampirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelapnya, tetapi Donghae melangkah mundur lebih jauh karena rasa takut.

"M-mau apa kau?!" Bentak Donghae.

Hyukjae menghiraukannya, dan tetap melangkah maju berusaha menggapai wajahnya.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Sekarang, bentakkan Donghae lebih terdengar pelan dan lemah.

Hyukjae mendengus kesal karena tingkahnya. Lalu dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Donghae, sehingga ia terjatuh kearahnya. Saat itulah Donghae merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Hyukjae menciumnya dengan cukup kasar. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan lidah Hyukjae menjilat sudut bibirnya, menghilangkan darah yang ada. Hyukjae melepas ciumannya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan datar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Diamlah. Kau berisik sekali," ujarnya datar.

Donghae terlihat amat _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak atau bergerak barang se inci pun. Ia menatap punggung Hyukjae yang mulai berjalan menjauh. _Shock_ tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaannya. Satu, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dua, yang mengambilnya adalah Lee Hyukjae. Lee. Hyuk. Jae.

"_Y-yah_! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriaknya akhirnya.

Donghae mengelap bibirnya kasar dengan kemejanya. Ia terus membentak dan berteriak kepada Hyukjae, tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia sangat ingin menghajarnya sekarang. Tetapi ia cukup takut mengingat Hyukjae adalah petarung yang _sangat_ handal. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, ia mengikuti Hyukjae kerumahnya.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Kekeke… _*evil laughter _~(‾.‾~)(~‾.‾)~

Aku merasa jahat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera update.

(bingung kan kenapa jahat malah update? karena ending chap ini gantung. muahahaha)

hayoo tebak hayooo ada apa ituu yg terjadii~

Ngomong-ngomong aku mo bilang dulu, _jeongmal mianhae_ bagi yg kemarin reviewny gapake ID. soalnya ternyata masuk ke manage review dulu tunggu 36 jam baru keluar makanya aku ga sadar ga baca. sekarang udah kumatiin fungsiny jadi kalo review langsung masuk tanpa nunggu kok. jadi aku baru sekalian bales sekarang. jangan berhenti review ya chingudeul! pasti kubales kok! T_T

**SSungMine** : nih uda kilat~! ini dance nya gapake lepas baju tapi kekeke~

**anggisujuelf** : Di chapter ini sepertinya sudah terlihat alasannya ini Eunhae kekeke. uda kurencanakan sejak awal sih~

**RieHaeHyuk** : iyaa~ hehe.. ini uda lanjut~ ^^

**Stephanie Choi** : kekeke emang donghae pabbo~ #plak . jawabannya ada di bawah yaa ^^

**dew'yellow** : maaf seperti yang kusebut diatas, ga kebaca td... ini uda kubales hhe ^^. itu uda bisa dibilang eunhae moment belum? :D . uda hampir nyampe nih titik temunya. hayoo kepribadian ganda bukan yaaa?

**casanova indah** : pasti happy ending kok tenang kekeke.. nih uda update ^^

**amandhharu0522** : tau hae oon kekeke.. iya ini eunhae~ lastpartnya.. masih lama sepertinya? ahaha. tapi aku targetin ga sampe 15 chapter.

**arumfishy** : ini uda banyak belum nongol hae? tapi kasian digebukin kekeke

**Hikari tsuky** : annyeong~! makasih uda mau mampir n repiu chingu ^^ . nih lanjutannya~ hehe

**Anchovy** : iya ini eunhae. nah uda mulai ketebak kah identitas nya? o.O

**felfishyani** : asyik teman sperjuangan~! hehehe. pastinya!

**anchofishy** : tau tuh kasian gagal mulu hae kekeke... ini uda mulai ketebak belum alasannya? ^^

**Lee Eunhwa** : ini uda kupanjangin loh~ tenang aku ga gampar kok. cuma gigit (?)

**Guest** (eumm ak bingung manggilnya apa) : hayoo jangan-jangan. kekeke~

**Lullu48129** : setiap komen diterima di chapter manapun~ hehe. tau tuh hyuk kenapa sih? #dijitakhyuk

**nyukkunyuk** : iya hyukkie kereeeeeeeen~! *hebohsendiri. iya sengaja bikin kyu cuma sopan ke hyuk kekeke. kalo dia gak epil rasanya kurang gimanaaa gitu. jadi kubikin masih rada-rada epil hehe. memang yang itu kurang senjata makan tuan. kalo yang ini cukup kan? apa berlebihan ya? terlalu jahatkah saya sama hae disini? ahh tapi biarlah cuma bonyok-bonyok aja~ #digamparhae. hmm hyuk pny alter ego? gimana yaaaa... *smirk. ini kecepatan cahaya ! nyehehehe. thanks chinguuu~!

**LeeJaeRim** : _gomawoyo_~ kayaknya kenal deeeh... *smirk. tentu! #meniru. #bukananakbaik. #kejar. #lemparkerumuskimia. saranghaeyo magnae~! :P

Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu... (gr kau thor, siapa juga yang nungguin!) *drum roll...

jawaban 'quiz' nya... kalau dilihat hingga saaat ini innocent beastnya adalah... jengjengjeng...

bukan Hyuk **atau** Hae. Tapi Hyuk **dan** Hae. sama dengan dua-duanya.

#author digampar.

alasan lebih jelas akan ada di chapter berikutnya. tapi yaaa, mungkin akan tetap ada hadiah karena author ga fair juga ga ngasih tau innocent beastnya ada dua. kekeke. Karena itu bagi nama-nama ini : **nyukkunyuk, dew'yellow, Stephanie Choi**, tolong beri nama korea ya, yang mungkin bisa dimasuk dalam cerita. ada kemungkinan masuk FF ini, atau side story FF ini, atau one shot nanti. :P . ditunggu sajaa ^^

**-quiz ditutup!-**

akhir kata, bacot author uda kepanjangan... mind to RnR? ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 7**

_'Takut… Aku… Takut… Maaf, maafkan aku… Maaf…'_

.

**Author's POV**

Hyukjae berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menengok kebelakang, melihat Donghae masih ada disana dibelakangnya sejak tadi. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu seolah menyentak akal sehat Donghae. Ia sendiri baru menyadari telah mengikuti Hyukjae hingga rumahnya. Ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa bisa menjawab. Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia lalu mencoba membuka pintu, tapi mendapatinya terkunci. Ia mencoba berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Hyukjae menghela napas kesal.

***Brak!***

Ia menendang pintu itu amat keras, membuat bagian kuncinya patah dan sedikit remuk. Pintu lalu terbanting terbuka kedalam, dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Donghae membelalakkan matanya terkejut akan tindakan Hyukjae tersebut.

Hyukjae berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan santainya, diikuti dengan Donghae setelah ia terpana menatap pintu rusak itu selama beberapa menit. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari dapur mendengar suara ribut tersebut.

"Ada apa tadi? Oh Eunhyuk-_hyung_, kau sudah pulang."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu? Dan sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Panggil aku Hyukjae," Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam beberapa saat, menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Donghae.

"Dan sedang apa kau disini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada _hyung_ku kali ini?" Dengusnya kesal.

"Apa yang kulakukan?! Aku korbannya disini! _Hyung_mu itu mencuri ciumanku!" Donghae mengomel.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menyeringai jahil. Ia melirik kearah _hyung_nya sambil berpikir. Jadi benarkah _hyung_nya itu tertarik pada Donghae sehingga ia menciumnya bahkan 'tanpa sadar'?

"_Aish_ bisakah kau diam?! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku menolongmu dari para bajingan itu! Sudahlah, aku lelah. Ada makanan tidak Kyu?" Hyukjae mengeluh.

"Belum selesai dimasak. Tidurlah dulu di sofa. Aku akan membangunkanmu bila sudah selesai, _Hyukjae_," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Hyukjae berjalan kearah sofa seperti yang diperintahkan. Ia merebahkan diri disana dan menutup matanya. Dalam kurang dari satu menit, terlihat napasnya berubah teratur dan cukup jelas ia sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi, lalu menggerutu pelan soal pintu yang rusak. Ia mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk duduk di bangku. Donghae menurutinya dan Kyuhyun duduk di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, _hyung_mu menciumku. Sial! Apa yang ada di otaknya! Ia aneh sekali seperti itu!" Donghae merengek entah pada siapa.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, idiot. Jelaskan padaku kronologi kejadiannya, dari paling awal. Dan aku akan memberitaumu apa yang kau perlu tau," Kyuhyun mendengus.

"_Aish_! Bagaimana aku memulainya… Oh, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan yang aku tidak ingat karena sedang tidak membawa mobil. Kemudian munculah para anggota geng yang mencegatku ingin membalas dendam. Aku menghiraukan mereka dan mereka mulai memukuliku. Lalu terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan melihat _hyung_mu itu. Ia menghampiri kami dan meminta para _namja_ itu untuk melepaskanku. Mereka menolak, tentunya. Ia memohon pada mereka untuk melepasku sekali lagi, tetapi mereka malah memukulku. Ia terlihat agak terkejut karenanya. Lalu seorang _namja_ memukulnya hingga terjatuh-…"

Donghae terhenti sesaat, menyadari bahwa perubahan aneh pada diri Hyukjae terjadi setelah ia terkena pukulan.

"Saat ia berdiri kembali, ia mulai mengamuk dan mengalahkan para _namja_ itu dengan mudahnya. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuknya meratakan para _namja_ itu ketanah. Ia terlihat… berbeda… Tingkahnya, sorot matanya… Lalu setelah selesai ia berbalik kearahku dan-…"

Donghae merundukkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah lantai dengan gugup. Terakhir kali ia mengucapkannya ia masih dalam perasaan campur aduk dan pikiran tidak terpusat. Ini pertama kalinya untuknya. Selama ini orang melihatnya dalam _'bad boy image'_, walau sebenarnya ia masih tidak tau apa-apa soal hal seperti ini. Sekarang setelah ia menyadarinya, tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu kemarahan.

"D-dia menciumku," gumamnya dengan suara berbisik dan terbata.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah Donghae. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut, melihat seorang Lee Donghae bisa jadi begini polosnya dan malu hanya karena membicarakan sebuah ciuman.

"Kau menyukai _hyung_ku ya?" Ledek Kyuhyun masih dengan seringaian yang sama.

"_B-bwo_…?! Tentu tidak! Kau ini bicara apa sih?!" Bentak Donghae.

_Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya! Lagipula aku normal!_

_Aku begini karena ini pertama kalinya untukku!_

_Bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan?!_

_… entahlah._

Kemudian Donghae terlihat bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun Sepertinya menyadarinya dan terkekeh pelan, namun masih dengan sedikit aura licik.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku, atau tetap memerah karena memikirkan _hyung_ku?" Ledek Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Namun hal itu hanya membuat tawa Kyuhyun meledek semakin keras. Ia menghentikan tawanya dengan dengusan geli sebelum berusaha kembali tenang. Ia kemudian menceritakan apa yang ia simpulkan kepada sang penguasa sekolah itu.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun," Kyuhyun berubah kembali serius.

Donghae mengangguk pelan.

"Darimana aku harus memulainya… Oke, begini… Kurasa Eunhyuk-_hyung_ entah kebetulan melihatmu yang sedang dipukuli, dan jadi kesal. Maksudku, benar-benar _amat sangat_ kesal. Lalu amarahnya memuncak saat melihatmu dipukul hingga terjatuh. Dan saat ia terkena pukulan juga, Hyukjae mengamuk dan mengalahkan para _namja_ itu," Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sedikit ambigu, membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"… Lalu…? Aku tau itu, bodoh," Donghae melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau tidak menangkap apa yang kucoba katakan ya," Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Donghae menatapnya heran.

"Yang kumaksud adalah… **Eunhyuk-****_hyung_** marah, dan sebagai pemicunya ia terkena pukulan. Lalu **Hyukjae** muncul. _Mereka_ bertukar. Mengerti sekarang?"

Donghae memproses kalimat tersebut di otaknya perlahan. Lalu ia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun coba jelaskan.

"Maksudmu… Dia…"

"Ya, dia memiliki… Emm bagaimana aku menyebutnya. Kepribadian ganda?"

"B-bagaimana bisa…?" Donghae menggumam terbata.

Ia tidak pernah percaya akan adanya pribadi ganda sebelumnya. Tapi kini ia melihat teman sekelasnya, teman sebangkunya, orang yang selalu ia ganggu, orang yang selalu ramah dan tersenyum polos memiliki hal tersebut dalamnya.

"Saat Eunhyuk-_hyung_ terbawa emosinya, ia akan berubah menjadi Hyukjae. Tidak seperti Eunhyuk-_hyung_, Hyukjae orangnya dingin dan… 'tegas'. Ia melakukan apapun yang ia ingin lakukan. Meski begitu sebenarnya ia 'melindungi' Eunhyuk-_hyung_. Hyukjae akan muncul ketika Eunhyuk-_hyung_ membutuhkannya tanpa Eunhyuk-_hyung_ menyadarinya. Dan ia akan melakukan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk-_hyung_. Meski begitu kuberitau satu hal. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Hyukjae. Dia adalah seseorang yang bahkan singapun tak dapat lawan. Sekali ia mulai, ia tidak akan dapat dihentikan bila ia belum puas."

Teringat bayang-bayang saat Hyukjae menghajar para _namja_ itu. Teringat teriakan kesakitan dan suara retakan tulang yang jelas. Kemudian Donghae menatap kearah sosok yang kini tertidur di sofa. Ia sedang tertidur dengan damainya, wajah dinginnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Donghae terus menatapnya, lalu tatapannya hinggap di bibir itu lagi. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

"Boleh… aku tanya sesuatu?" Ia bertanya, hampir berbisik.

Kyuhyun memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa dia… Mencium orang sembarangan saat seperti itu…?" Pertanyaan tersebut keluar amat samar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak. Hyukjae bukan orang seperti itu. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya mencium orang."

"Lalu… Kenapa dia…?"

"Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri."

Donghae terus menatap sosok tertidur Hyukjae.

"Akankah dia… k-kembali? Maksudku… Kau tau…?"

"Ya. Dia akan kembali saat merasa tenang dan aman. Hingga saat ini tidur adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk mengembalikannya," Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Baru saja ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok tertidur itu bergerak sedikit. Ia terus bergerak dalam tidurnya, hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya menutupi wajah. Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ia terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum lalu menyentak bangun terduduk, dan melihat kearah sekelilingnya dengan panik. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, lalu Donghae. Ia melihat kembali kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat, seperti karena rasa takut.

"K-Kyu… Apa aku…?" Gumamnya.

"Tidak apa, Eunhyuk-_hyung_. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau bersihkan diri dan istirahat, _ne_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian ia melirik kearah Donghae. Tatapan itu aneh. Seolah Eunhyuk takut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung pergi kekamarnya di lantai dua. Begitu pintu tersebut tertutup, Donghae berbalik kearah Kyuhyun kembali, menanyakan keanehan tersebut.

"Kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Pertama kali kami mengetahui soal kepribadiannya yang lain… adalah bertahun-tahun lalu. Singkat cerita, ia menjadi amat marah karena beberapa anak waktu itu menindasku dan melukaiku _cukup parah _karena mereka tidak menyukai tatapanku. Hyukjae muncul dan memukuli mereka semua, mengirim dua diantara anak tersebut ke rumah sakit. Saat itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk orang-orang mengetahui 'masalah' kepribadiannya tersebut. Orang disekitar kami mulai melihatnya dengan… aneh. Seolah ia adalah monster yang berbahaya. Mereka menjauhinya dan mengisolasinya. Sampai titik dimana ia benar-benar dianggap berbahaya dan tak ada yang sudi untuk sekedar melihat kearahnya. Aku memutuskan kami untuk pindah dari kota itu dan meninggalkan masa lalu…"

Donghae amat terkejut dengan cerita tersebut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Eunhyuk memiliki kisah hidup seperti itu yang terpendam didalamnya. Yang ia yakini sekarang, Eunhyuk juga merasa tertahan. Eunhyuk juga ingin merasa bebas.

"Saat itu, Eunhyuk-_hyung_ amat depresi… Ia jauh lebih takut daripada orang-orang tersebut. Ia dibenci, dikucilkan dari dunia sekitarnya. Ia percaya bahwa siapapun yang tau mengenainya akan berpikir demikian. Mungkin itulah mengapa ia melihatmu seperti itu tadi…"

"Aku akan bicara dengannya," ucap Donghae tanpa keraguan.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae. Tetapi senyuman terulas diwajahnya saat ia melihat mata Donghae yang penuh keyakinan, dan tidak ada rasa takut maupun rasa muak disana. Tidak seperti pasang mata yang selama ini ia lihat.

"Terimakasih," bisiknya tulus.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, terduduk di tepi kasurnya saat suara pintu kamar terbuka terdengar. Tanpa melihat kearahnya, ia tetap mengeringkan rambutnya, mengira Kyuhyunlah yang memasuki kamarnya. Namun tubuhnya langsung berubah kaku saat mendengar suara yang berbeda.

"Hey," panggil Donghae.

Eunhyuk terlonjak sedikit karenanya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae. Donghae segera menyadari wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah pucat, dan ketakutan yang dalam tersirat di matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih… Kau tau… Karena telah menolongku…?" Donghae berucap terbata-bata karena situasi canggung yang ada, dan ia cukup malu sekarang.

Tapi ia segera merutuki ucapannya yang terdengar putus-putus saat ia melihat Eunhyuk menjadi lebih takut lagi. Ia tau Eunhyuk pasti mengira ia takut akan Eunhyuk sekarang.

"M-maaf…" Eunhyuk berujar lirih.

Perlahan Eunhyuk membawa kedua lututnya di depan tubuhnya. Ia memeluk lututnya dan bersandar pada tembok, berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Donghae. Donghae menghampirinya. Cukup terkejut saat ia melihat Eunhyuk tengah sedikit gemetar. Ia duduk disisinya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau ini aneh sekali…" Donghae menghela napas.

"K-kau pasti pikir aku gila kan…? K-kumohon jangan…" Eunhyuk terbata amat parah, dan meneguk kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan berikutnya.

"Jangan… tinggalkan aku…"

Suara tersebut amat pelan dan lirih. Donghae yakin bila keadaan tidak sedang hening, ia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Donghae merasa hatinya tertarik oleh bisikan tersebut. Ia tidak tau mengapa. Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dirinya dan Eunhyuk bahkan tidak dapat disebut teman. Mereka amat jarang berbicara satu sama lain, selain hinaan satu arah Donghae. Tetapi ia memiliki keinginan untuk memenuhi permohonan tersebut.

Bukan sebuah jawaban kata-kata yang Donghae keluarkan. Melainkan ia mendekat kearah sosok yang tengah gemetar tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan mengelus surai merah Eunhyuk lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. Eunhyuk berubah tegang sesaat. Tapi begitu ia mengerti maksud Donghae, ia langsung berubah tenang dan rileks. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya. Bibirnya perlahan mengulaskan senyuman damai yang begitu menenangkan.

"Terimakasih…" Bisiknya.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Update super pendek… Tapi semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab _sebagian besar_ pertanyaan yang ada. Meski banyak yang author licik ini sembunyikan. Kekeke~

_Recap_ aja info yang ada di chap ini, yap hyuk punya kepribadian ganda. kenapa dia bisa punya akan di jelaskan nanti, sementara masih dirahasiakan. lalu soal Donghae.. sebenernya gak ada masalah sih dia. cuma dia anak keluarga super kaya yang merasa kesepian. nanti juga akan lebih dijelaskan lagi. nah soal Kyu utang sama Hyuk ya maksudnya itu, hyuk pernah nolongin Kyu dulu pas kecil. mungkin akan kubuat kisahnya dalam side story nanti kalo ada niat kekeke~

#plak. #ditusukKyu

bales ripiu time~

**hana ryeong9** : nih pelan-pelan nyadar hehe. ho oh hyuk pny kepribadian ganda ^^

**EndaHyukjae** : uwahh makasih ada fans! xD . wii ada sesama EunHae shipper kekeke.. iya hyuk pny kpribadian ganda~ _gomawo chingu_ :*

**maria8** : ho oh~ . uumm.. bingung juga mo bales apaan kekeke~

**Hikari tsuky** : iya doong _nae yeobo_ keren #plak #digamparhae

**arumfishy** : yap dia lebih sadis ... *bgm horror . iyaa~

**anchofishy** : makanya dia gamau emosi kekeke~. iya punyaa. hmm.. sadar ga yaaa? :P

**Guest** (lagi-lagi bingung namanya gini aj ya hehe) : ini udah jelaskah dia kenapa? ^^

**nyukkunyuk** : *pegangin rahangnya . keke~. kan kyu nge geplak nya geplakan sayang(?) . itu 'hutang' nya seperti yang disebut diatas~. iya memang hyuk pny alter ego. dasar reader sotoy tapi pinter! #digampar. iya nanti nongol, tp belum di chap ini _mianhaeee_. dan aku takut FF ku mengecewakan nanti ukh #pundung.

**SSungMine** : iya muka alim ternyata beringas kekeke~

**Lee Eunhwa** : hae memang uke di cerita ini _chingu_. aduh kalo chap sebelumnya pendek chap ini super pendek dong #gigitbantal. ampuuuuun!

**RieHaeHyuk** : iya tuh hyuk maen nyosor aja! #plak

**justreader** : ini uda lanjut~ thanks uda RnR ^^

**HyukBunnyMing** : kekeke~. ada tentunya tidak ada manusia yang tidak punya masalah #plak #authorngelantur. _gomawoo_ ^^

**dew'yellow** : #peluk #kekencengan. nyehehehe. iya maaf kmaren ga kebacaa.. mulai skarang EunHae momentnya akan meningkan hehehe. _gomawo_ jugaa ^^

**Arit291** : yap tepat sekali! keke~ alesannya akan diceritakan nanti sesuai perkembangan cerita~

**felfishyani** : tau tuh hae sok jaim #plak. konfliknya ribet ya? smoga makin lama makin ngerti deh T.T

**Me Naruto** : uwaa _gomawoo_~ . iya hyuk punya kepribadian ganda. alesannya nanti diceritain~ ^^

**Anonymouss** : setiap review diterima di chap manapun! #terharu. hehe. uwa _gomawo_~. iya biar ga ad yang terlalu cewe kekeke

**sri** : nih sudah lanjuut, _gomawo_ uda RnR ^^

**LEETEUKSEMOX** : kekeke kliatan lemah ya? ngga juga kok dy lumayan bisa berantem cuma lagi mood galau dan dikeroyok makanya habis dia. iya punya. _mianhae_ aku lebih kebiasa hyuk yang seme. gabisa bikin HaeHyuk gatau kenapaa..

_Gomawo_ semua yang udah review! Aku terharu dan semakin semangat tiap baca review yang masuk #hiks.

Ngomong-ngomong kegalauan gabisa nonton SMTownINA ku kmarin-kmarin uda terhapus karna foto pas EunHae moment! disini boleh ninggalin link ga sih? cari aman aku ga taro linknya deh, search aja di google "witheunhae SMTownINA" . nanti keluar foto dari dia. disitu pose hae lagi meluk hyuk di leher. posisinya hae uke banget kyaaa. #hyper.

#plak. author digampar karena terlalu bawel.

oh well, mind to RnR? ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?), OC(Special Guest in this chapter)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

+Chapter Special Guest cast : Kim Dan Bi (**nyukkunyuk**)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 8**

_'Terimakasih… Karna telah… mengerti…'_

.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_… Eunhyuk-_hyung_, _Irreona_…"

Aku merasa tubuhku diguncang pelan. Aku mengerang dan melesakkan wajahku ke bantal lebih dalam. Menggumam pada suara yang kupercayai milik Kyuhyun.

"Lima… menit lagi…"

"_Aish_! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan di pagi hari! Kurasa keajaiban dunia itu sudah berakhir," gerutunya.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh dan pintu ditutup agak keras. Aku mengeluarkan cengiran kemenangan, berpikir ia telah menyerah. Kemudian bergelung lebih nyaman ke selimutku. Aku hampir saja kembali tertidur saat mendengar pintu kembali terbuka. Tadinya kukira itu Kyuhyun kembali, jadi aku menghiraukannya.

***dhuk!***

***bruk!***

Aku mengerang keras karena sakit saat seseorang menendangku hingga terjatuh dari sofa. Oke ini tidak biasanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menendangku jatuh seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Bangun, pemalas," sebuah suara berucap.

_Dan itu bukanlah suara Kyuhyun._

Meski begitu aku langsung mengenali pemilik suara itu. Walau masih ingin tidur, aku bangkit bangun dan terduduk, mengusap punggungku yang sedikit sakit karena terjatuh. Lalu melihat kearahnya sambil mengacak rambutku. Disitulah ia, Lee Donghae, menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Setidaknya tatapan itu terlihat hidup sekarang, tidak kosong.

Kami hanya terdiam saling menatap, terlalu canggung untuk mengucapkan apapun. Semalam ia menginap dirumahku. Hanya karena hari sudah larut, ia masih terluka, dan aku takut ia akan terkena masalah lagi di jalan. Jadi aku membiarkannya tidur di kamarku dan mengungsi ke sofa ruang tamu. Bukan masalah, karena aku bisa tidur dimana saja dengan mudah.

Kami tenggelam dalam mata satu sama lain. Kemarin ia telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. Aku kira ia akan membenciku, merasa jijik denganku sama seperti orang-orang lain dulu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan perasaan itu di matanya. Tatapannya… berbeda.

"Emm… Hai?" Aku berujar dengan amat kaku, dan aku menyadari betapa bodohnya sapaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana bahumu?" Tanyanya datar.

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, bagaimana keadaan bahumu?" Ulangnya.

"… Baik-baik saja… kurasa? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merasa sakit dimanapun? Wajahmu baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku cemas.

Aku bersumpah kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Ia lalu mengangguk perlahan dengan ragu, dan mendadak berpikir bahwa lantai rumahku menarik hingga ia terus menatapnya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hei. Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau… bertukar?"

"Tidak… Tapi sepertinya _dia_ ingat apa yang terjadi padaku," gumamku.

"Sama sekali?"

Aku mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa _aku_ melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

Donghae menatap wajahku. Tatapannya terlihat agak… memohon. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali bersemu merah, bahkan terlihat lebih jelas. Membuatku semakin bingung saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku ulang.

"_Ani_. Lupakan."

Ia berkata dan berbalik, meninggalkanku yang menatapnya heran, masih terduduk bersila di lantai. Aku bangkit dengan hati-hati, menyusun kembali bantal di sofa, melipat selimut dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan malas.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Kyu? Mau kemana kau dengan dandanan seperti itu di Sabtu pagi begini?" Aku bertanya saat kulihat ia memakai kemeja berkerah.

"Aku mau ke rumah Minnie. Orang tuanya mengundangku untuk sarapan lalu kami berencana pergi keliling kota hari ini," jawabnya.

"Oh, ok. Kau akan pulang cepat?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan pulang nanti malam. Aku bawa kunci rumah, jangan khawatir."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan, hendak pergi. Tetapi ia berhenti sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Aku pergi, _hyung_! Dan kau! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menindas _hyung_ku selagi disini!"

Kyuhyun menuding kearah Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangku, sambil memberinya _death glare_ andalannya. Donghae hanya tertawa sinis dan meremehkan, mencoba menekankan sarkasme yang ada. Mereka saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain, dan aku hanya bisa merinding berada di tengah mereka. Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi saling menatap itu dan pergi keluar rumah. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Donghae pasti sudah mati tadi.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Donghae yang masih berdiri diam disitu. Ia terlihat bingung untuk melakukan apapun. Ngomong-ngomong, sudahkah kukatakan ia mengenakan piyamaku karena seragamnya kotor dan sedang dicuci? Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil tak berdosa dengan piyama biru itu. Aku tidak pernah mengenakannya lagi karena sudah agak sempit untukku. Lagipula aku lebih suka tidur dengan kaus putih biasa.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku ramah memecah keheningan yang ada.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau belum makan sejak kemarin bukan?"

"Kau juga belum," jawabnya datar.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku akan membuat kopi saja. Duduklah."

Donghae menurut –secara mengejutkan– dan mengambil tempat duduk disisi meja makan. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan mulai membuat Irish Coffee untuknya, dan Café au Lait sederhana untukku sendiri. Saat kopiku telah selesai, aku melihat kearah kopi untuk Donghae yang kubuat. Krim putih menyembul di permukaannya. Dan tiba-tiba aku berkeinginan untuk memberinya sesuatu, seperti yang terakhir kulakukan. Jadi aku mengambil tempat bubuk kopi milikku dan mulai 'menggambar' di atas kopi miliknya.

Saat aku telah selesai, aku membawa kedua kopi tersebut kembali ke ruang makan. Donghae sedang duduk di salah satu bangku, menelusuri meja dengan jemarinya membuat jalur acak. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil seperti itu. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat malaikat manis itu. Tunggu, apa barusan aku menyebutnya manis?

"Ini," ujarku dan meletakkan kopinya di atas meja.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya, juga menaruh kopiku di atas meja. Tapi ketimbang meminumnya, aku meletakkan sebelah siku di atas meja, dan menopang daguku diatasnya. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ia sedang melihat kearah kopinya dengan rasa penasaran. Lalu ia melihat kearahku dan kopiku.

"Lingkaran suci malaikat dan sayap?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bertanya.

"Ini caraku berterimakasih padamu… Terimakasih karena telah begitu… tulus," gumamku pelan.

_Dan telah menjadi seperti malaikat untukku._

Donghae tidak menjawab perkataanku. Tetapi ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Kali ini mendadak bangku yang ia duduki menjadi menarik lagi. Keheningan menyelimuti kami lagi, dan aku amat bingung apa yang harus kukatakan. Tidak lama, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan melihat kearah kopi milikku.

"Itu berbeda dari kopi milikku?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak bisa minum alcohol, jadi aku tidak bisa minum _whisky_," jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Ini bahkan rasanya tidak lebih dari _rum_ biasa."

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Meski kurasa _diriku_ yang _lain_ bisa."

_Hening._

_Pintar sekali. Kenapa aku harus berkata begitu?_

"Jadi… hmm… Apa benar tidak apa kau tidak menelepon ke rumah kemarin?" Ucapku lagi, berusaha mengganti topik.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Donghae singkat.

Aku dapat melihat sebersit kesedihan di manik mata berwarna coklat tua itu. Aku segera sadar bahwa topik tersebut amat sensitive dan tidak seharusnya aku bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku mulai menyesap kopiku, dan ia melakukan hal serupa dengan kopi miliknya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Author's POV**

Mereka melanjutkan meminum kopi pagi itu dalam keheningan. Keadaan tersebut memang canggung, tapi tidak seorangpun diantara mereka berdua yang memiliki ide untuk memecahnya. Mereka terus menyesap kopi hingga habis. Eunhyuk akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menghentikan kegiatan mengheningkan cipta tersebut.

"Donghae-_ssi_, boleh aku… bertanya sesuatu…?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearahnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau… membenciku?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, sebelum bertanya dengan sedikit terbata.

"S-siapa bilang aku membencimu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada… Tapi tindakanmu mengatakan demikian," Eunhyuk mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak membencimu," ujar Donghae tegas.

"Tidak?"

Barulah Donghae memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Aneh, ia mengatakannya bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir terlebih dahulu.

_Tapi itu artinya… Aku benar-benar tidak membencinya bukan?_

"Iya. Aku tidak membencimu," ulangnya.

"Oh. Emm… Baguslah kalau begitu," itu respon terbaik yang bisa Eunhyuk buat sekarang.

Karena, sungguh. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengira jawaban seperti itu yang akan Donghae utarakan. Ia kira Donghae pasti membencinya. Apalagi alasan untuk Donghae terus menindasnya selain itu? Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima semua yang akan Donghae katakan padanya, dan mungkin meminta maaf agar ia mau menjadi temannya. Tapi ini jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau… Mengirim orang-orang itu untuk mencegatku dan Hyoyeon seminggu lalu?" Ia bertanya dengan ragu, sedikit memancing Donghae.

Donghae terlihat terkejut, "K-kau tau?!"

Eunhyuk menghela napas sedikit, "Jadi memang kau ya…"

Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri karena termakan umpan dengan begitu mudahnya. Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya, menunggu dengan sabar untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ia dapat melihat Donghae bergerak resah dalam duduknya, terlihat bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Mollayo_…" Ia mendengar Donghae menggumam pelan.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tau! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku benci melihatmu saat itu dan mau… mengacau sedikit," Donghae berujar lepas, terlihat frustasi sendiri.

Mata Eunhyuk membelalak akan jawaban itu. Itu adalah alasan yang… paling tidak berasalasan yang pernah ia dengar. Entah bagaimana ia menganggapnya cukup… lucu. Ia terkekeh pelan, membuat Donghae bingung dan heran.

"Kau aneh... Kau tau itu?" Eunhyuk berujar di sela tawanya.

"_Y-yah_! Kau tertawa jadi kau lebih aneh dariku!" Donghae berseru.

"Ya… Sepertinya begitu," Eunhyuk mengambil napas sambil berusaha meredam tawanya.

Donghae menyukai suara tawa tersebut di telinganya. Terdengar seperti suara musik untuknya. Tapi tidak lama musik itu hilang saat Eunhyuk berdeham untuk menghentikan tawanya. Lalu hening lagi selama beberapa waktu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Eunhyuk memecahnya.

"Kalau begitu… Donghae-_ssi_," ia menarik napas sebelum mulai berbicara.

Donghae hanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya dengan sabar.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku… Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

"H-hah?"

"Y-ya… Teman… Kau tau?"

"A-aku? Temanmu…?"

Melihat keraguan di ekspresinya, Eunhyuk merasa sedikit terpukul.

"Kau tidak perlu menerimanya jika kau tidak mau," senyumnya pahit.

"B-bukannya aku tidak mau…"

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae. Donghae bergerak resah dalam bangkunya –lagi–. Ia terlihat seperti hendak menjawab, tetapi masih bingung di saat yang sama. Mungkin takut, atau entah apa yang Eunhyuk tidak ketahui. Yang ia tau, Donghae sebenarnya ingin menjadi temannya, sama seperti dirinya. Ia tersenyum.

Eunhyuk hanya menikmati apa yang ia lihat, Donghae yang terlihat polos. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan agak panik. Ia menganggapnya… manis. Tapi lalu suara _handphone_nya berbunyi mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan membawa kembali akal sehatnya di saat yang sama.

**_Jami wa jami wa_**

**_I jiteun nunmul kkeute kkeuchi wa_**

"Ups, itu alarm milikku," Eunhyuk berujar dan mengambil _handphone_nya di atas sofa.

Donghae, menyadari nada familier yang digunakan kemudian bertanya, "Kau suka Super Junior?"

"_Ne_, aku ELF!" Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Lagu tadi… _Andante_ bukan?"

"Ya. Aku amat menyukai lagu itu sekarang. Terutama bait pertamanya. Suaranya begitu… hmm, aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menyukainya, tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, suaramu mirip dengannya," Eunhyuk tersenyum ramah.

Donghae menoleh ke arah lain, menggumam pelan, "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya. Suaranya terdengar halus, sama seperti suaramu."

"T-terimakasih…"

Dan Eunhyuk cukup terkejut. Karena mengatakan terima kasih bukan kebiasaan seorang Lee Donghae, sang penguasa sekolah. Tapi ia menghiraukannya, tidak mau membuat Donghae merasa tersinggung bila ia mengucapkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan melanjutkan.

"Ah, aku harus pergi kerja sekarang. Kau mau tinggal disini, atau…?" Tanyanya.

"Aku rasa aku pergi saja."

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tawar Eunhyuk sopan.

"Aku bukan _yeojya_, Eunhyuk," Donghae mendengus kesal.

"…"

"Kenapa wajahmu idiot begitu?"

"Kau… Kau baru saja memanggilku dengan namaku," gumam Eunhyuk, masih sedikit terpana.

_Dan itu terdengar sungguh… pas._

Eunhyuk berpikir saat senyum perlahan terulas di wajahnya. Dan Donghae baru saja menyadari, ia tidak pernah memanggil Eunhyuk dengan namanya tepat kepadanya sebelumnya. Kini untuk pertama kalinya, ia bahkan menggunakan nama panggilan akrab yang biasa digunakan teman-teman Eunhyuk. Wajahnya bersemu sedikit, tetapi masih tidak terlihat oleh Eunhyuk.

"L-lalu? _Yah_! Bukankah kau seharusnya bersiap-siap sekarang?!" Serunya.

"A-ah, ya. Benar juga," Eunhyuk menggumam, menggeleng sesaat untuk menghilangkan keterpanaannya.

Eunhyuk lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia melihat kasurnya masih sedikit berantakan, dan sebagaimana orang yang suka kerapihan, ia membereskannya dahulu sebelum mengambil handuk dan sepasang pakaian. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Donghae yang masih menggunakan piyama miliknya. Jadi ia pergi ke kamar mandi belakang, mengambil seragam Donghae yang sudah ia cuci dan keringkan kemarin. Ia juga mengambil satu handuk lagi dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Donghae sedang duduk tanpa melakukan apapun di bangku, melihat keluar jendela. Eunhyuk melangkah kearahnya, dengan sengaja membuat langkahnya bersuara agar Donghae menyadari keberadaannya. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk saat ia sampai. Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan seragam sekolah Donghae dan handuk.

"Ini. Kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi Kyuhyun jika kau mau."

Donghae mengangguk dan langsung beranjak ke kamar yang Eunhyuk tunjuk. Segera setelah ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk juga pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Saat Eunhyuk selesai bersiap, Donghae sudah terduduk di sofa depan dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Rambut _brunette_nya masih sedikit lembab karena air. Eunhyuk menghampirinya perlahan dan berdiri di sisinya.

"Jadi… Aku akan berangkat sekarang," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, cemas.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang… Aku benci berada di tempat itu…" Bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendengarnya. Ia tidak tau ada masalah apa dalam keluarga Donghae. Tetapi dari tatapan wajah Donghae, dan juga kesedihan dalam matanya, Eunhyuk tau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi ia merasa ingin menghapus kesedihan itu darinya. Dan Eunhyuk tau, menanyakan alasan kesedihan tersebut bukanlah caranya sekarang.

"Jadi… Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tidak tau. Mungkin hanya keliling kota."

Eunhyuk memikirkannya sesaat. Mungkin bukan ide yang baik membiarkan Donghae berjalan keliling kota setelah kejadian kemarin. Eunhyuk ingin memastikan Donghae bisa kembali dengan utuh, tidak tinggal nama.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi denganku saja?" Tawarnya spontan.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk, "_Mwo_?"

"Ah… Maksudku… Lebih baik daripada berjalan tanpa tujuan di kota bukan? Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi."

Donghae terlihat ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Pintu belakang toko berderit sedikit saat mereka memasuki tempat itu. Donghae melihat kearah sekelilingnya sambil mengikuti Eunhyuk ke ruang loker. Ia baru saja mau bertanya mengenali tempat ini, tetapi malah terkaget saat berbalik kearah Eunhyuk.

"_M-mwo yah_?!" Serunya saat melihat Eunhyuk mulai membuka kausnya sendiri dengan santai.

Eunhyuk berhenti bergerak, menoleh kearah Donghae melalui bahunya dengan heran. Ia terlihat tidak menyadari sama sekali wajah Donghae yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengganti ke seragamku," ujarnya singkat.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat disini?!"

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Kita berdua kan _namja_."

"Tetap saja-… _Aish_!"

Donghae menggerutu frustasi kepadanya. Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan tapi melanjutkan ganti baju tanpa peduli. Ia baru saja hendak memakai kemeja pelayan yang ada saat suara yang sama mengganggunya lagi. Tapi kali ini, suara tersebut lebih lembut.

"Kau… bahumu…"

Eunhyuk berbalik, kemejanya masih menggantung di sekitar lehernya, "Hah?"

"Lebamnya… biru…"

Donghae menghampirinya perlahan. Lalu ia meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas luka lebam Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersentak sedikit karena sentuhan tersebut, akibat rasa kaget dan rasa sakit.

"Apa ini… sakit?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hanya sedikit. Bukan masalah besar," senyum Eunhyuk menenangkan.

"Tapi kan…"

Donghae berhenti berbicara dan menatap sendu kearah lebam tersebut. Dan Eunhyuk dapat melihat kecemasan di mata itu. Donghae mengelus luka lebam itu dengan lembut dan berhati-hati tanpa ia menyadarinya. Eunhyuk hanya dapat terdiam, sambil menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman kecil.

***kriek…***

"Eunhyuk, apa kau sudah-"

Suara tersebut terhenti saat sang pemilik suara melihat dua _namja_ itu dalam posisi yang cukup… dekat dan mencurigakan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya dapat terdiam dalam kekagetan mereka, tidak bergerak se inci pun dari posisi tersebut.

"Ups! Maaf mengganggu. Silahkan teruskan saja," ujar suara itu dengan seulas senyuman dan beranjak keluar.

"Dan Bi, ini tidak seperti yang ter-"

Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan. Tetapi suara pintu ditutup jelas menunjukkan bahwa _yeojya_ itu sudah pergi tanpa repot-repot mendengarkan Penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Donghae buru-buru memindahkan tangannya saat kekagetannya telah hilang. Dan Eunhyuk berdeham kaku dan melanjutkan memakai seragam kerjanya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Keduanya keluar dari ruang loker, hendak ke depan saat mereka berpapasan dengan Siwon. Pemilik café muda itu menatap Donghae heran yang sedang berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"Temanku. Aku baru saja mau mengantarnya ke meja pelanggan, maaf," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oh baiklah. Oh ya, Eunhyuk-_hyung_, Leeteuk-_hyung_ ambil cuti lagi hari ini. _Hyung_ bisa menangani tamu hari ini sendirian?"

"Tentu," jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyuman.

***grep***

Eunhyuk meringis sedikit saat Donghae menggenggam bahunya yang lebam, meski pelan.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," ujar Donghae mutlak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon, melihat kearah lengan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan ap-"

"Bahunya sedang terluka. Ia tidak bisa bekerja terlalu keras," potong Donghae.

"Tapi aku-"

"Boleh aku bantu dia bekerja?"

Pertanyaan Donghae dengan sukses membungkam Eunhyuk. Dan membuatnya menatap Donghae kaget. Siwon hanya tersenyum santai dan mengangguk menyanggupinya.

"Tentu. Kau bisa menggunakan seragam kerja Leeteuk-_hyung_."

Donghae mengangguk. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk protes karena Donghae sudah melesat kembali ke ruang loker, meninggalkannya disitu.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Kau yakin mau membantuku kerja?" Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Donghae dari balik meja sisi kasir.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya untuk kesekian ratus kalinya?" Donghae menatapnya tajam dan kesal, ia sudah mengenakan seragam pelayan.

"Tapi kau belum pernah kerja sebelumnya bukan? Ini cukup melelahkan, hanya sekedar memperingatkanmu," Eunhyuk berujar lagi.

Dengan seringai meremehkan, Donghae berujar dengan percaya diri, "Ah, memangnya seberapa sulit pekerjaan seperti ini sih?"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**-Beberapa jam kemudian-**

"_Andwae, andwae, andwaeee_!" Donghae merengek.

Eunhyuk tertawa melihatnya yang kini membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja samping kasir, terduduk dengan lemas.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan-… melakukan… melakukan semua ini! Ini sangat melelahkan!" Rengek Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya," Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tau ternyata akan selelah ini! Padahal terlihat sangat mudah!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau memaksa ikut bekerja? Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak apa-apa."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, "Lukamu… Aku yang menyebabkannya."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga yang masuk ke dalam masalah itu."

Donghae menunduk lebih lagi. Dan di mata Eunhyuk, ia terlihat seperti seekor anjing kecil yang terbuang, yang amat manis. Eunhyuk menampar pikirannya sendiri karena telah berpikir demikian, _lagi_.

"Tapi aku bersyukur aku melakukannya. Aku belum mau melihat mayatmu, kau tau," canda Eunhyuk untuk meringankan suasana.

Kelihatannya berhasil, karena Donghae tersenyum sekilas.

"Permisi!" Seorang pelanggan melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka dari bangkunya, hendak memesan.

"Segera datang!" Balas Donghae dan bergegas menghampirinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat dari belakang meja, tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan Donghae. Donghae terlihat lebih hidup sekarang. Eunhyuk menumpu sikunya pada meja konter, dan menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sedang memperhatikan _namjachingu_mu bekerja?" Sebuah suara berkata.

Eunhyuk melirik kearah sumber suara, dan melihat asisten _chef_ café, Kim Dan Bi meliriknya dengan tatapan iseng.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia bukan _namjachingu_ku. Dan aku sudah menjelaskan soal kejadian tadi di ruang loker," ia menghela napas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta begitu?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dari telapaknya, lalu menoleh kearah Dan Bi, "Sungguh?"

Dan Bi hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan polosnya.

Eunhyuk kembali melihat kearah Donghae, meletakkan dagunya di atas telapaknya lagi, "Ia… Berbeda," gumamnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku… Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan aneh ini saat aku bersamanya. Aku tidak bisa membencinya tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan. Malahan aku ingin selalu melihatnya senang. Aku memiliki keinginan aneh ini untuk melindunginya. Untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamanya. Dan merasa sesuatu yang kurang saat ia tidak ada di dekatku. Ini sangat… Aneh. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya."

Dan Bi tersenyum, "Apa yang aneh dengan itu? Itu sudah jelas sekali, _pabbo_."

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta," ucapnya mutlak tanpa basa-basi.

Eunhyuk terlihat kaget untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Donghae, melihat _namja_ itu dengan serius. Dan saat ia melihat Donghae mengulaskan senyuman kecil, tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman yang hangat dan lembut.

"Hmm… Kurasa begitu…"

Eunhyuk menggumam. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk pundak Dan Bi dengan cara yang bersahabat dengan cengiran lebar.

"_Gomawo, noona_!"

Eunhyuk lalu pergi keluar konter untuk membantu Donghae di meja tamu, sambil menyenandungkan nada riang. Dan Bi tersenyum melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum berbalik kembali untuk ke dapur. Yang ia yakini Ryeowook sudah mencarinya membutuhkan bantuan.

"Ah, cinta masa muda…" Gumamnya lembut.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Ini, bayaran untuk hari ini."

Siwon tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang masing-masing kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka berterimakasih padanya(ya, Donghae benar-benar kembali berterimakasih untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini) sebelum keluar melalui pintu belakang. Hari belum terlalu larut. Tapi keduanya sudah merasa cukup lelah.

"Ini," Donghae berujar tiba-tiba, menyodorkan hasil gajinya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Hm?" Eunhyuk melihat uluran tangannya dengan heran.

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku sudah punya cukup hal seperti ini," Donghae berujar dengan datar.

Eunhyuk tau maksud Donghae baik. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memamerkan kekayaannya, hanya saja begitulah cara Donghae berbicara. Jadi Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menggapai tangan Donghae dan dengan lembut melipat kembali jemarinya menjadi kepalan, membuat Donghae menggenggam kembali uangnya.

"Tidak. Ambilah. Bukan jumlahnya harus dipikirkan. Juga tidak masalah bila kau sudah memiliki cukup banyak. Yang penting adalah usahamu dalam mendapatnya. Uang ini berbeda. Karena kau memperolehnya sendiri, dari hasil kerja kerasmu. Aku tidak berhak mendapatnya. Ini hakmu. Kau telah berusaha dengan baik, Donghae."

Suara Eunhyuk terdengar amat lembut dan perhatian. Donghae terpana selama beberapa saat. Ia terkejut. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang telah lama ingin ia dengar. Ia menemukan satu dari sekian banyak hal yang ia rindukan. Meski itu datang dari Eunhyuk, orang yang belum ia kenal baik, entah mengapa itu terasa amat… menentramkan.

"Terimakasih…"

Donghae berbisik dengan tulus. Matanya menutup saat ia menggenggam erat uang yang tidak seberapa itu ke dadanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman malaikat miliknya.

Eunhyuk menyadari perubahan itu, dan rasa terimakasih yang begitu dalam dari nadanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum, dan dengan lembut mengelus punggung belakang Donghae.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan kearah yang berbeda, menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Donghae terduduk di tepi kasurnya yang amat besar. Matanya menatap kearah sebingkai foto di meja nakasnya. Ia mengambil bingkai foto kecil tersebut, memperhatikannya. Itu adalah foto seorang bocah _namja_ berambut _brunette_. Senyumannya amat lebar, polos dan bahagia. Kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman kedua orang tuanya di kedua sisinya.

Ketiganya terlihat amat bahagia, meski dalam kesederhanaan mereka. Sesaat, Donghae tidak dapat mempercayai itu adalah dirinya di dalam foto, dengan orang tuanya. Hanya karena begitu banyak yang telah berubah sejak saat itu. Sejak ayahnya menjadi kaya, mereka tidak pernah sama seperti dulu. Mereka selalu sibuk. Dan Donghae tidak pernah merasa bahagia seperti itu lagi.

.

_Donghae kecil berlari melewati lorong panjang menuju ruang makan rumahnya, masih mengenakan tas ransel bergambar nemo kesayangannya. Ia menggenggam erat selembar kertas. Senyuman lebar terlukis diwajahnya._

_"Eomma! Eomma lihat! Hae dapat nilai sembilan saat matematika tadi!" Serunya riang sambil menunjukkan kertasnya._

_Eommanya hanya melihat kearahnya sesaat, dan melirik sekilas kepada kertas itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Ia terburu-buru untuk pergi ke meeting berikutnya._

_"Sembilan? Kau kan masih bisa dapat sepuluh. Kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi kalau mau sukses seperti appamu," ucapnya dingin._

_Lalu ia pergi begitu saja, menyampirkan tas laptopnya di bahu dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, tanpa melirik ke anaknya sekali lagi barang sedikitpun. Donghae kecil berdiri terdiam disitu dengan kepala tertunduk. Air mata perlahan mengalir turun melalui matanya._

_"Tapi… Hae sudah berusaha yang terbaik… Hae sudah… berusaha…"_

.

Tatapan Donghae ke foto itu terlihat amat sendu. Menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa kesepian. Ia meletakkan kembali foto itu perlahan di meja nakasnya. Kali ini meletakannya secara tertelungkup, hingga ia tidak dapat melihat foto itu lagi.

Tetapi kemudian tatapannya hinggap ke beberapa lembar uang, hasil gajinya hari ini. Donghae mengambilnya, membawanya ke dadanya sekali lagi. Suara lembut Eunhyuk kembali terputar di pikirannya.

_'Karena kau memperolehnya sendiri, dari hasil kerja kerasmu.'_

_'Kau telah berusaha dengan baik, Donghae.'_

Sebuah senyum damai yang hangat terulas kembali di bibir Donghae, setelah sekian lama. Ia menutup matanya sambil menggenggam uang tersebut dengan kuat.

"Hae… telah berusaha dengan baik…" Ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, senyuman tak pernah hilang.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Fiuh~ #elapkeringet

Udah berasa belum Eunhae momentnya? ah author juga pengen bilang _mianhae_, karena chap terakhir pendek sekali. ini kucoba panjangin, semoga berasa. Oh iya, masih banyak yang menanyakan soal Seme dan Uke di fic ini. karena itu rasanya perlu ku klarifikasi lagi yaa.

**Memang**, fic ini kubuat Eunhae/Hyukhae(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae). Meski begitu, aku ga pengen salah satu terlalu kujadiin kayak cewek. Soalnya bagiku mereka berdua tetep _namja_. Aku gak pingin bikin ukenya sekali uke jadinya seratus persen kayak _yeojya_. Maka dari itu meski Eunhyuk/Hyukjae lebih dominan di fic ini, bukan berarti Hae harus jadi super girlish. Sebaliknya juga, meski Eunhyuk/Hyukjae semenya disini, bukan berarti Hyuk harus terlihat super manly setiap saat. bagaimanapun _namja_ kan juga manusia. Bagiku, boys do cry, and they also have their vulnerable moment sometimes. Jadi bukan berarti hyuk harus macho setiap saat kapanpun dimanapun. ada masanya dia kubikin lembut, dan agak manis. Dengan begitu aku harap fic ku jadi lebih sedikit realistis dan go with the flow.(oh iya, aku gak berniat ngubah pairingnya, jadi mianhae bagi yang minta aku gak bisa penuhin rikues yang ituu... #bow) (#kibar bendera Eunhae)

Oh iya by the way, di chapter ini ada Special cast seperti yang udah kubilang diatas, untuk pemenang quiz sebelumnya(udah kayak apaan aja ya pemenang quiz nyebutnya). dua lagi menyusul ya, aku cari saat-saat bisa nyelipinnya kekeke~. dan buat yang udah keluar, semoga tidak merasa kecewa dengan karakternyaa #ngumpetdibalikHyuk.

Waktunya bales review~

**EndaHyukjae** : ini update~ uwaa... Hyukjae emang agak beringas, tapi dia gak _yadong_ koook

**Anonymouss** : keke~ untuk sifat itu sudah kujelasin ya di atas sini~ _gomawo_ ^^

**Me Naruto** : keke ada yang sependapat~! nih udah lanjut~ enjoy ^^

**SSungMine** : _mianhaeee_ T.T . ini uda update~

**Arit291** : itu sudah kujelaskan~. ah tapi bagi author hyuk itu seme gimana dong... kekeke~. iya kasian hyuk #pukpuk

**anchofishy** : udah baikan kok Hyuk nya~ chapter ini belum ada scene sekolah. chapter depan yaa ^^

**dew'yellow** : sudah berasa belum EunHae momentnya? hehe.. iya yang itu! aku ayan pas moment itu (?). wihii kita sehatii~ *hug*

**LEETEUKSEMOX** : _mianhaeee_ T.T . kekeke~ gabiasa ya? kalo aku juga malah terbalik _chingu_. aku kebiasaan baca di AFF dulu, rata-rata Eunhae/Hyukhae semua dan hyuknya yang macho. tapi aku seneng banget loh _chingu_ meski ga biasa tetep ngedukung aku terharu! #sniff . _gomawo_~ ^^

**Lee Eunhwa** : ini sudah di lanjut~ maaf kalau sedikit lamaa. ah gamau nanti aku ketularan virus epil kalo gigit kyu kekeke~

**Hikari tsuky** : donghae kan disini domba berbulu serigala(?) . luarnya doang yang serem kekeke~. tenang aku kan Hyuk biased gamungkin bisa terlalu kejam sama hyuk~ #ups

**sweetyhaehyuk** : _gomawooo_~! ini lanjutannya ^^

**Guest** : ini eunhae momentnya uda berasa belum~? ehm penyebabnya mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi akan keluar~

**RieHaeHyuk** : iya kasian.. untung author ga punya #plak

**Findaayaa** : uwah _gomawo_~ ^^ ini lanjutannyaa~

**arumfishy** : yup! #cubitHae. ini dilanjut~

**Chihana** : _gomawo_ xD . hae memang amat childish kekeke. _gomawo_ _chingu_!

**shetea. vhateamach** : ini eunhae momentnya uda berasa belum? ^^

**Stephanie Choi** : iya abis authornya curang sih ga kasih tau ada dua innocent beastnya. author gatau diri! #plak. sip kutampung dulu nanti aku cari kapan bisa kuselipin ya~

**sri** : ini lanjutannya~ makin penasaran ga? #plak

**Lullu48129** : memang serem sepertinya. untung aku gapunya #plak. _gwaenchana_, aku menerima komen di manapun kapanpun keke~. _gomawo_ yaa ^^

**Cho Kyura** : wii baru kali ini dibilang kece #smirk. _mianhae_ ini uda di panjangin berasa nda? _gomawo_! ^^

**felfishyani** : ini udah kucoba panjangin, maaf sebelumnya pendek T.T

**HyukBunnyMing** : _mianhaee_ yg trakir pendek #bow. ee... NC...? NC ya... eum... eto... ano... NC... err bkin NC ya... umm... hmm... ng... ano... gimana ya... #kabur

**Shin Min Hwa** : uwah thanks xD ! sampe di bilang brilian lohh #sniff

**athena137** : donghae suka ga ya sama eunhyuk hmm... tapi eunhyuknya sukanya sama author tuh... #plak! iya hepi kaan hehehe. ngga tenang aja~

**Taeri** **EunMin **: surprise! ini next partnya hari ini juga~ kekeke...

Sekali lagi author tidak pernah cape mengucapkan **_Jeongmal Gomawo_** yang udah review! Review kalian sangat membangun semangat dan bagai makanan bagiku! #plak #alah.

Mind to RnR again guys? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 9**

_'Perasaan ini… Tidak buruk juga. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba menerimanya…'_

.

**Author's POV**

Eunhyuk memasang wajah bodohnya keesokan harinya saat ia terbangun. Karena hal paling pertama yang melintas di pikirannya ketika ia terbangun adalah wajah tersenyum Donghae. Awalnya Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh selama beberapa menit, tapi kemudian ia tersadar dan senyuman itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan kosong. Mengapa pula ia memikirkan Donghae?

Eunhyuk mengerang dan menghantamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Tetapi begitu ia menutup mata, wajah malaikat itu kembali muncul dibenaknya. Ia menghela napas panjang, dan mengacak rambut merahnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Kurasa… Aku mulai gila…" Gumamnya dengan suara teredam bantal.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk sedang membakar rumahnya- maksudku, ia sedang _mencoba_ memasak sarapan saat Kyuhyun terbangun dan memasuki ruang makan. Tangannya ia renggangkan keatas sambil menguap. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk dan menatap Eunhyuk yang sekarang berusaha menyelamatkan telur dadarnya dari kehangusan. Tapi daripada meledeknya kali ini, Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawanya. Eunhyuk menghela napas dan membawa sarapan yang ia buat di atas meja ketika ia telah selesai.

"Sungguh, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menjepit telur dadar agak hangus yang berbentuk aneh dengan kedua jarinya, mengangkatnya ke udara sedikit.

"Yang penting adalah niatnya," Eunhyuk berdalih.

"Kau hebat dalam membuat kopi, tapi kau sangat mengenaskan dalam urusan memasak sesuatu yang layak di makan," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Dan kini aku heran bagaimana kita bisa hidup hingga sekarang tanpa bisa memasak dengan benar."

"Kurasa aku tau jawabannya," Eunhyuk tersenyum iseng.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tapi kemudian tawanya terdengar di udara saat Eunhyuk mengedikkan dagunya kearah rumah di seberang milik mereka melalui jendela. Rumah yang amat ia kenal baik.

"Harus kuakui, meski terkadang dia begitu aneh, _pabbo_, dan _freak_ kura-kura, dia adalah penyelamat kita dalam soal makanan," canda Kyuhyun.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Begitulah bagaimana mereka melewati waktu pagi mereka sehari-harinya. Meski hanya mereka berdua, pagi itu begitu hangat seperti biasanya. Meski dengan makanan yang hangus, mereka selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi menyenangkan. Mereka baru saja selesai memakan sarapan saat Kyuhyun kembali menguap, menarik perhatian Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Dan tidak biasanya aku bangun lebih pagi darimu, membuatku harus membuat telur dadar gosong itu. Kau pulang jam berapa kemarin, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Setengah dua belas malam. Aku _dinner date_ keliling kota dengan Minnie setelah nonton _late night_ di bioskop. Sekali-sekali bersikap romantis tidak apa kan?"

"_Aish_ senangnya… Aku juga pergi kencan kemarin. Dengan selimut dan gulingku," Eunhyuk menghela napasnya dengan gaya dramatis yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kau ini mengenaskan sekali _hyung_. Kalau kau iri, cari saja _yeojyachingu_," _atau mungkin namjachingu_, tambah Kyuhyun di pikirannya.

"Ya, tentu saja," Eunhyuk tertawa santai, tidak menganggapnya serius.

"Tapi serius. Kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu nantinya. Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun, _hyung_."

"… Aku belum tertarik dengan hal seperti itu," Eunhyuk akhirnya menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Bohong. Apa kau masih takut? Untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" Kyuhyun bertanya, suaranya berubah serius.

Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya, "Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia bersandar pada bangkunya, "_Hyung_, kenapa kau harus terlalu waspada seperti itu? Kenapa kau harus merasa takut untuk dekat dengan seseorang? Kenapa kau tidak mau mendapat perhatian semua orang? Kau memiliki pribadi yang baik. Banyak orang akan mengagumimu."

"Itulah masalahnya, Kyu. Itulah yang selalu aku takutkan. Banyak orang akan menyukaiku, ku harap. Tapi meski begitu, mereka tidak tau sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Sesuatu yang-…"

Eunhyuk menggantung kata-katanya. Ia menunjuk kearah dada sebelah kiri, ke tempat yang ia asumsikan dimana hatinya berdetak.

"…-tersimpan di dalam sini," ia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Apa itu alasannya kau tidak bisa mempercayai orang dengan mudah? Karena kau takut mereka akan membencimu saat mereka tau dirimu yang tersembunyi itu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, tetapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang, aku takut orang akan membenciku nantinya. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah amat yakin mereka _pasti_ akan membenciku. Tetapi masalahnya adalah kebalikan dari yang kau katakan. Bukan aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang dengan mudah. Hanya saja, aku justru mempercayai orang dengan terlalu mudah. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit saat kepercayaanku hancur, saat akhirnya mereka mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk mencegah hal tersebut terjadi, aku menjauhkan diriku sendiri dari mereka."

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sendu.

"… Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus begitu… tersingkir…? Kenapa ini harus menjadi beban untukmu? Kenapa harus kau yang memiliki masalah seperti ini? Apa masalah yang kita alami belum cukup…?"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Ini bukan beban untukku, Kyu. Ini hanyalah bagaimana aku harus hidup. Lagipula, Hyukjae juga sebenarnya hanya berusaha melindungiku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun terlihat larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum kembali berujar.

"Tapi tetap…"

Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya heran saat melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai mencurigakan kearahnya. Dan ia berpikir apakah _dongsaeng_nya itu memiliki sisi _bipolar_, karena _mood_nya dapat berubah dengan amat cepat.

"Tetap tidak berarti kau tidak bisa mencari _yeojyachingu_," _atau namjachingu_, ia menambahkan lagi di pikirannya, "Kau hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang bisa kau percayai sepenuhnya tanpa merasa takut. Seperti bagaimana kau mempercayaiku, contohnya."

"Bukankah itu justru yang menjadi masalah disini? Kurasa tidak akan ada orang yang bisa memaklumi masalah kepribadian gandaku ini."

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, "Sebenarnya… ada sih… satu orang selain aku…"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan heran, "Hah? Tidak ada orang lain selain kau yang mengetahui masalah-…"

Ia berhenti berbicara saat seorang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ dan berwajah malaikat kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Oh," adalah respon terbaik yang bisa ia berikan saat itu.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Tunggu dulu… Kau menyarankan ku dengan… dia…? Bukankah kau membencinya?" Eunhyuk bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Sekarang sih aku merestui bila kau bersamanya. Tapi aku masih membencinya, sih."

Eunhyuk menatapnya aneh, tapi kemudian membiarkan topik tersebut berakhir disitu dan menyesap kopinya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya kembali berubah serius.

"Tapi sungguh, sepertinya ia orang baik di dalamnya. Dan ia tidak menghinamu sama sekali setelah mengetahui masalah kepribadian gandamu. Ia tidak memiliki tatapan kebencian itu, lain dari semua orang. Cobalah memikirkannya. Aku tau kau mau," Kyuhyun berkata dan ia bangkit berdiri, menguap sekali lagi dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh, hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Kemudian ia menatap kearah cangkir kopinya yang tinggal setengah. Menatap cairan berwarna coklat tua itu perlahan mendingin saat asap hangat menguap keatas. Melalui kopi itu, ia dapat melihat bayangnya sendiri samar-samar. Ia hanya terdiam menatapnya selama beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Sebelum akhirnya menenggaknya habis dalam sekali teguk.

Tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi hari itu. Hanya sebuah hari minggu yang tenang, seperti biasanya. Dimana Eunhyuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Hari berikutnya, saat Eunhyuk memasuki kelas, agaknya ia dibuat terkejut. Karena Donghae sudah ada disana, duduk di bangkunya sendiri dengan tenang sambil menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya. Ini masih sangat pagi untuk Lee Donghae berada di dalam kelas, meski sebenarnya bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi karena biasanya Lee Donghae datang dua jam sebelum sekolah berakhir. Bahkan _menulis_ di buku tulisnya. Seluruh kelas sepertinya sama terkejutnya, karena beberapa murid dapat terlihat mencuri pandang kearahnya dengan heran.

Meski begitu Donghae terlihat tidak terganggu. Ia terlihat amat serius dalam kegiatan menulisnya. Hyoyeon, yang sudah ada disana bersama Sungmin, duduk di depannya terlihat sama bingungnya. Tetapi mereka tidak menoleh kebelakang, sadar itu tidak sopan. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah bangkunya perlahan.

"Pagi, Eunhyuk-_ah_," Sungmin menyapa.

"Yo, Eunhyuk," Hyoyeon tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pagi, Sungmin-_hyung_, Hyo," Eunhyuk tersenyum balik.

Kemudian Eunhyuk duduk di tempatnya. Donghae melirik kearahnya sekilas, tapi kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Pagi, Donghae," sapa Eunhyuk setelah terduduk.

Hyoyeon dan Sungmin terlihat amat kaget saat Eunhyuk menyapanya. Dan mereka lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar Donghae menggumamkan balik 'pagi', dengan suara yang amat kecil, yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh mereka berempat. Meski begitu, tetap saja ia menjawab sapaannya, dengan _sopan_, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang lumrah untuk dilakukan Lee Donghae sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk mencuri lihat akan apa yang sedang Donghae tulis. Dan ia terkekeh pelan saat melihatnya. Tentu saja, belajar akan menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu cepat dalam perubahan ini. Kenyataannya, Donghae hanya sedang mencoret-coret gambar-gambar kecil di bukunya. Eunhyuk terheran bagaimana bisa ia terlihat begitu serius, walau sebenarnya hanya mencoret-coret hal tidak penting.

_Ikan nemo… Sungguh? Umur berapa sebenarnya namja ini?_

Donghae menyadari kekehan pelan itu dan menoleh kearahnya. Ia memberinya tatapan tajam. Yang tentunya sama sekali tidak membuat Eunhyuk takut sekarang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak, tidak ada… Hanya… Lanjutkan saja… uh… kegiatanmu," Eunhyuk menahan dirinya untuk tertawa lagi.

Secara mengejutkan Donghae menurutinya, berbalik kembali kearah buku tulisnya dan melanjutkan mencoret-coret. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya manis tersebut. Hyoyeon dan Sungmin terlihat hampir mati penasaran atas sikap mereka sekarang. Tetapi saat salah satu dari mereka hendak bertanya, guru masuk dan mereka secara terpaksa berbalik ke depan.

"Oh ya, Donghae?" Panggil Eunhyuk berbisik, tidak ingin kelas berbalik melihatnya hanya karena ia berbicara kepada Lee Donghae dengan santainya.

"Hmm?" Donghae menggumam menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini sepagi ini? Maksudku-, kau tidak pernah di sekolah pada jam segini sebelumnya. B-bukannya bermaksud buruk atau menyindir, hanya saja-…" Eunhyuk mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

"Apa? Kau mencoba berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh kesekolah pagi?"

"_A-aniyo_! Hanya saja… ini tidak biasanya, kau tau?" Eunhyuk cepat-cepat memperjelas ucapannya.

"Aku tau, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sedikit," Donghae menjawab dengan santai.

Eunhyuk terdiam karenanya, terpana. Apa barusan Donghae mencoba bercanda dengannya? Meski ekspresi datar itu menunjukkan sebaliknya, tapi Eunhyuk yakin Donghae baru saja bercanda dengannya. Sebelum ia dapat mengkomentarinya, Donghae kembali berujar.

"Hanya saja… Aku ingin mencoba belajar. Tidak ada hal lain untuk kulakukan, itu saja. Mungkin tidak buruk mencoba jadi anak normal yang baik?" Ia berucap tanpa melihat kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menanggapinya, dengan lembut dan perhatian. Mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia sendiri adalah alasan utama dalam perubahan Donghae, ke arah yang lebih baik. Tapi kemudian Eunhyuk melihat kembali coretan-coretan di buku tulis Donghae. Ia tersenyum.

"Mencoret-coret bukan salah satu cara untuk belajar lho."

"B-berisik. Aku tidak tau harus belajar apa, oke?" Donghae menggumam malu.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, bila kau mau," tawar Eunhyuk ramah.

Donghae berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Dan cobalah berkonsentrasi pada apa yang guru jelaskan padamu. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa," Eunhyuk menambahkan.

Donghae terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan dan berbalik kearah depan, mencoba memperhatikan guru yang mengajar. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tetapi Eunhyuk dapat samar-samar melihat senyuman senang yang terulas di bibir Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk pikir hatinya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

_Cobalah memikirkannya. Aku tau kau mau._

Suara Kyuhyun kembali berputar di benaknya. Lalu Eunhyuk melihat bagaimana Donghae sepertinya mengerti beberapa hal yang diajarkan guru, yang membuatnya kembali mengulaskan senyuman kecil dan mulai menulis dibukunya. Menulis catatan yang benar, kali ini. Senyumannya terlihat sama polosnya dengan sebelumnya, tetapi kini terpancar jelas ketulusan yang lebih dalam dibaliknya. Dan tanpa sadar Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum karenanya.

_Sepertinya… Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja ini…_

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Donghae masih mencoba menyelesaikan soal matematikanya. Sementara Eunhyuk sudah menyelesaikannya sejak lima menit awal diberikan. Murid lain terlihat sudah pergi keluar kelas dengan cepat, semua menghilang begitu bel berbunyi seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak keluar untuk makan siang?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dan mendengarkan orang-orang membicarakanku? Tentu," Donghae menjawab dengan sarkastik, masih menatap kesal soal matematikanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mengerti, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan."

Ia berdiri, Sungmin dan Hyoyeon sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Mereka masih menatan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan rasa penasaran. Sebelum pergi, Eunhyuk melirik sekali lagi kearah buku Donghae.

"Oh, dan Donghae? Kau menggunakan rumus yang salah, seharusnya kau pakai yang sebelahnya. Ubah saja sedikit dan pasti kau bisa," sarannya.

Donghae melirik sekilas kearah Eunhyuk dan mengangguk. Ia mengutak-atik hasil hitungannya lagi dan Eunhyuk berjalan keluar, menghampiri Sungmin dan Hyoyeon. Mereka meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan kearah kantin. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat ia melihat dari sudut matanya Donghae sedang tersenyum riang ke buku catatannya, sepertinya berhasil menemukan jawaban dari soal matematika tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ itu?" Sungmin bertanya saat mereka sudah berjalan di koridor.

"Ia menyeramkan sekali mendadak berubah seperti itu. Apa ini semacam sihir?" Hyoyeon menambahkan dengan agak gila.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kearah keduanya, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membuat keduanya semakin bingung saat Eunhyuk menyenandungkan nada riang, terlihat amat gembira.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk masih menyenandungkan nada riang sambil menyesap susu stroberinya, terduduk di bangku kantin bersama teman-temannya. Yesung, Sungmin, dan Hyoyeon masih menatapnya dengan heran. Kemudian Kyuhyun datang, membawa senampan makanan untuknya sendiri.

"Mari kutebak. Lee Donghae datang pagi ke kelas hari ini?" Tanyanya kepada ketiga temannya yang masih kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Hyoyeon bertanya balik padanya.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang membicarakannya," seringai Kyuhyun santai sambil duduk, membuat Hyoyeon cemberut kesal, tapi kemudian ia ikut tersenyum.

"Tetap saja, itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa _hyung_mu itu bertingkah aneh," Yesung berujar, mengedikkan dagunya kearah Eunhyuk dengan curiga.

Meski begitu Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Karena ia tetap terlihat larut dalam dunia kecilnya sendiri, masih menyesap susu stroberinya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Iya. Dan percayakah kau saat kubilang Donghae membalas sapaan Eunhyuk tadi pagi? Maksudku, Eunhyuk bahkan menyapanya dengan santai!" Hyoyeon bercerita.

"Sangat aneh. Seperti Eunhyuk sudah tau saja bahwa Donghae tidak akan menghinanya seperti biasa," Sungmin menambahkan.

"Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai.

Atas pernyataan singkat itu, ketiganya menatap Kyuhyun. Menuntutnya untuk memberi mereka informasi dan penjelasan mengenai situasi aneh ini. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan memasukkan potongan-potongan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Anggap saja, sesuatu terjadi selama akhir pekan ini. Dan ternyata Donghae tidak seburuk yang kita kira. Oke?" Jawabnya singkat.

Selagi ketiganya semakin bingung akan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun melirik kearah _hyung_nya yang masih melamun. Ia tertawa pelan dan menggeleng maklum sambil berdecak, lalu melanjutkan menghabisi makanannya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Hari berikutnya, Donghae datang ke kelas sama paginya. Eunhyuk merasa amat senang, hanya dengan _namja brunette_ itu di dekatnya. Kelas pagi berlalu sama seperti kemarin. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Donghae cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi keluar kelas. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak berkesempatan untuk bertanya hendak kemana ia pergi.

Itu menjatuhkan sedikit mood Eunhyuk. Jadi, daripada ke kantin bersama teman-temannya, Eunhyuk memilih untuk menyelinap dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan saja. Ia baru mau tidur di pojokannya yang biasa. Tetapi ia malah melihat Donghae duduk di sebuah bangku pada meja panjang di dekat pojokannya. Ia terlalu serius belajar hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan menghampirinya.

Donghae terlonjak sedikit atas suaranya, tetapi lalu kembali melihat bukunya.

"Belajar. Memangnya tidak kelihatan?" Ujarnya.

"Hari ini belajar di perpustakaan?"

"_Ne_. Aku butuh beberapa referensi dari buku karena aku tidak memiliki catatannya," Donghae menjawab, sambil membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku tebal.

Eunhyuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia kemudian melihat apa yang sedari tadi di catat Donghae.

"Aku bisa meminjamkanmu catatan Biologiku bila kau mau," tawarnya.

"Sungguh?" Donghae menoleh kearahnya penuh harap.

Sesaat, Eunhyuk _hampir_ kehilangan kendali dan kelepasan mencubit pipinya pelan, karena sungguh Donghae terlihat amat manis saat itu.

"Tentu. Aku akan meminjamkanmu nanti di kelas, oke?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia kemudian menutup buku catatannya, dan melihat kearah tumpukan buku perpustakaan yang ia ambil.

"Mencatat dari buku-buku tebal itu menyebalkan," keluhnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Kau bisa tinggal memintaku, kau tau. Aku akan langsung membantumu," senyumnya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama disini setiap istirahat pertama hingga kau bisa mengejar ketinggalanmu?" Tawar Eunhyuk.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh harapnya lagi, "Kau yakin? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu tidak. Lagipula, aku juga akan terbantu dengan mengulang pelajaran sebelumnya."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Eunhyuk balas tersenyum kepadanya. Dan mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya hanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain, menikmati suasana hangat dan tenang diantara mereka. Sepertinya, hubungan mereka mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik, sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut, tetapi amat senang sore harinya. Karena saat ia membersihkan meja di café, bel tamu berbunyi dan sesosok orang yang ia kenal berjalan masuk. _Namja brunette_ itu berjalan kearah bangku yang ia duduki saat pertama kali kesini, dan duduk disana. Eunhyuk segera menghampirinya.

"Boleh saya ambil pesanannya?" Senyum Eunhyuk.

"Irish Coffee…" Donghae menggumam, sambil mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya.

"Satu Irish Coffee, segera datang."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan berjalan kebelakang. Ia tidak mencatat pesanan Donghae, apalagi meletakkannya di jendela pesanan. Eunhyuk berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Apa pesanannya hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang mengerjakannya," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Eunhyuk mulai membuat kopi itu sendiri. Ia memastikan tidak memberi gula terlalu banyak, seperti yang Donghae sukai. Lalu menambah _whipped cream_ lagi. Ia menatap kearah krim putih itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil bubuk kopi dari lemari, menggambarinya lagi.

"Oh ya, Wookie, potong ini dari gajiku hari ini ya," ujarnya sebelum keluar dapur.

Ryeowook hanya menatapnya heran, karena seingatnya Eunhyuk tidak bisa meminum _whisky_. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk patuh.

Eunhyuk mengantarkan kopi itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya kepada buku tulis yang sudah ia Letakkan diatas mejanya. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal. Mungkin karena masih memiliki kesulitan dalam pelajarannya. Eunhyuk meletakkan kopi itu di atas meja dan tersenyum.

"Masih belajar?" Tanyanya ramah.

Donghae mengangguk, "Aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku. Rupanya banyak juga," ia menghela napas.

"Pelan-pelan saja, santailah sedikit," ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengambil cangkir kopi yang diantarkan Eunhyuk, dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat wajah _smiley_ tergambar di atas krim putih. Terlihat sungguh kekanakan. Tapi entah mengapa Donghae menyukainya.

"Kali ini apa maksudnya?" Tanya Donghae sambil tertawa pelan tanpa sadar.

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan senyuman juga terkembang di wajahnya sendiri. Tawa Donghae terdengar amat merdu baginya. Tawa pertama yang berhasil ia buat dari Donghae. Dan tawa tersebut entah bagaimana menular, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Untuk membuatmu tersenyum juga, persis seperti itu," jawab Eunhyuk.

Kali ini, Eunhyuk berhasil melihat semburat tipis di pipi Donghae. Donghae berdeham pelan dan menyesap kopinya, kemudian kembali melihat kearah buku tulisnya. Mungkin bermaksud menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

_Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat begitu manis sekarang?_

"Butuh bantuanku?" Eunhyuk bertanya, melihat kearah buku tulis itu.

"Bukankah kau sedang bekerja?" Tanya Donghae balik, menengglengkan kepalanya kesamping sedikit.

"Tenang saja. Pelanggan sedang sepi, hampir tidak ada pada jam segini. Lagipula ada Leeteuk-_hyung_ kok. Anggap saja aku sedang membalas dendam karena ia meninggalkanku untuk cuti terlalu lama," canda Eunhyuk mengedip singkat.

Dan atas senyuman kecil Donghae, Eunhyuk mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Ia kemudian mulai mengajari Donghae beberapa pelajaran yang ia lewatkan. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk juga agak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba, sama seperti orang lain. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, karena itu bisa saja menimbulkan kesalah pahaman, seperti Eunhyuk menghakiminya. Ia tidak butuh alasan atas perubahan itu, selama Donghae berubah kearah yang lebih baik. Ia merasa senang, amat senang.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Tuh, kau bisa kan."

Eunhyuk berujar saat Donghae berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagi soal sulit. Secara mengejutkan, Donghae ternyata sangat mudah diajari. Eunhyuk hanya perlu mengajarinya sebentar, dan ia akan bisa mengertinya dengan cepat. Yah, mungkin tidak secepat dirinya apalagi Kyuhyun, tapi masih jauh diatas rata-rata. Donghae menyeringai meremehkan terhadap buku tulisnya sendiri, seperti mengejeknya atas kekalahannya. Eunhyuk tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

"Aku tidak tau ternyata akan semudah ini," Donghae berujar.

"Sudah kubilang kan ini mudah," jawab Eunhyuk.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk sesaat, selagi Donghae kembali menulis beberapa catatan di bukunya. Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya wajah seriusnya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah menghantui pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Donghae?"

Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku penasaran… Kau sebenarnya amat pintar, aku dapat melihatnya. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak mau belajar sebelumnya? Maksudku, biasanya orang menghindari belajar karena mereka menganggapnya sulit. Tetapi sepertinya cukup mudah untukmu."

Eunhyuk menyadari bagaimana Donghae berubah kaku dan tegang. Dan ia langsung menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Ah, maaf… Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya bila kau tidak mau," ia cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian menatap kearah keluar jendela.

"Mungkin karena… Aku kira… Tidak akan ada artinya…? Lagipula sebaik apapun hasilnya, hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa cukup," jawabnya dengan mata sendu.

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menangkap seberkas sorot kesepian dari mata berwarna coklat tua itu. Ia merasa sedih saat melihat Donghae merasa seperti itu. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga merasa sedikit senang karena Donghae mulai membuka diri padanya, meski hanya sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi," Eunhyuk berkata.

Donghae melihat kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Karena kau telah berusaha dengan baik, Donghae. Tidak masalah sekecil apapun keberhasilan yang kau peroleh. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, dan itu akan selalu cukup," Eunhyuk berujar dengan tulus.

Donghae menatapnya dalam. Dan Eunhyuk pikir, ia melihat sesuatu yang lain lagi di mata itu. Sesuatu seperti rasa terimakasih, rasa puas, dan kebahagiaan.

"Dan aku akan terus mengatakannya, karena itu benar adanya," Eunhyuk menyelesaikan.

Atas kalimat singkat itu, Donghae tersenyum. Menampilkan senyuman malaikatnya yang amat polos dan tulus. Yang terlihat amat sempurna di mata Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan hangat dan lembut. Sama sekali tidak terlihat tatapan dingin dan kesedihan disana, meski sedikit saja. Dan Eunhyuk dapat merasakan bagaimana hatinya berdetak lebih keras.

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan bagaimana hatinya menghangat. Dan perasaan menggelitik di dalamnya seperti kupu-kupu beterbangan. Ia merasa bagaimana hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dalam tempo yang menyenangkan. Ia merasa amat nyaman dan bahagia. Kala itu Eunhyuk tau, ucapan Dan Bi sebelumnya, dan saran Kyuhyun memang benar. Ia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Ia tidak akan menyangkal perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya ini.

Entah bagaimana, ia juga tidak merasa takut. Ia tidak memikirkan masalahnya, memikirkan kepribadian ganda di dalam dirinya. Yang ia tau saat ini, inilah yang ia inginkan. Inilah yang ia butuhkan. Dan hanya melihat senyuman milik Donghae itu terus menerus yang menjadi mimpinya sekarang.

"Donghae," Eunhyuk berujar, suaranya bekerja lebih cepat dari pikirannya.

"Hmm?" Jawab Donghae menggumam, masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kurasa… aku…"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam-dalam. Dan Donghae merasa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat mata gelap Eunhyuk seolah menenggelamkannya. Kemudian Eunhyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi terputus.

"Aku… Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu jika kukatakan aku menyukaimu?"

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

#dirajam, karena lama update. Udah gitu ending chapter ini ngegantung lagi. Gimana sih kau author! #plak

_Mianhae_ lama update, karena aku akhir-akhir ini gatau kenapa _mood_ galau. Bawaannya pengen nulis cerita sedih terus. Dan sedang agak sibuk. #plak #alibiditolak

Semoga yang ini tidak kependekan. Dan setelah kulihat ulang… Kok jadi fluffy bener ya cerita ini ._.

Update berikutnya kucoba percepat deh kalau bisa. _Mianhae_,, jangan tinggalkan akuu readers #terseok-seok.

Ah udah sebelum tambah ngelantur dan gaje aku, bales _review_ aja deh.

**Shin Min Hwa** : yap~ Donghae udah mulai sering senyum hehehe. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**rinchaaan** : ini udah update, maaf kalo agak lama T.T

**RieHaeHyuk** : iyaa hehe. Disini udah ada yang menyadari tuh hore!

**Lee Eunhwa** : betul! Kita harus cari namjachingu kayak dia! #plak #singlenih

**Hikari tsuky** : kekeke~ . ini di sekolah udah di kasih unjuk sedikit~

**hana ryeong9** : iyaaa~ hehe. Gpp kok _review_ dimanapun tetap berharga untukku~

**SSungMine** : pasti hyuk tidak akan menyerah! Tetoret toret! #plak #apasih. _Gomawo_ ^^

**Jung Soo Kyung** : ini sudah lanjut~ waah _gomawo_ aku terharu! xD

**Me Naruto** : kekeke~ ini juga banyak _sweet_ nya astaga aku author gombal. Hyukjae belum muncul disini, tapi kayaknya bakal muncul di chap depan~

**EndaHyukjae** : aduh author sepertinya tidak siap membuat NC ._. #bow. Hyukjae mungkin chap depan baru muncul _chingu_. Tenang, gak selalu abis Hyukjae muncul Eunhyuk akan luka-luka kok kekeke~. Tergantung authornya lagi jahat atau ngga #plak

**Stephanie Choi** : tau nih _eomma_ nya hae jahat. Lebih jahat lagi authornya yang bikin begitu. #plak. Yah teuk-_ppa_ dah terlanjur masuk. Tapi Eunhae tetep berduaan kok kekeke~

**myfishychovy** : kekeke _gomawo_ karena udah dukung pair inii~ memang mereka _kyeopta_ ya~!

**Anonymouss** : iya nih author gombal sih jadi sweet gini ._. chapter depan bakal ada Hyukjae sepertinya~

**felfishyani** : asik hehe~. Iya pake malu-malu ikan segala dia :3

**dew'yellow** : kyahaha~ hiduppp! Kekeke~ . sama aku liat dari berbagai _fact_ nya juga rasanya Hyuk lebih bisa jagain Hae daripada sebaliknya. aduh _popo_ belum sepertinya. Kekeke. Kita tunggu saja _ne_? *lirik Eunhae

**nyukkunyuk** : selooow~ #cubitchoco. Keke~. Emang bener huh. #pout. Ara? Iya ya? Nanti kubuat Hyukjae ga terlalu nurut sama Kyu deh. Maunya Kyunya diapain nih? #ditusukKyu. Tau tuh Hyukjae nyosor aja kekeke. Kalo di chap ini hae nya gimana? #smirk. Kekeke itu bukan chingu aja kok. Kalo aku disitu juga reaksi ku adalah ngeluarin hape buat ngerekam #plak. Uwah bagus deh kalo ga mengecewakan hehe~ _Gomawo chinguu_ ~ ^^

**arumfishy** : iya dong Donghae gituloh~ #plak #apasih. Iya sama kita aja sini Donghae #plak

**HyukBunnyMing** : etooo… *garuk'leher. NC.. eumm.. sepertinya author belum siap #kabur

**LEETEUKSEMOX** : hehehe~ hidup hyuk n hae deh! _Gomawo chingu_~ ^^

**Cho Kyura** : _gomawoo_~! Tenang aku gak akan ganti pairnya hehehe. Ini udah banyak belum? ^^

**TaeRi EunMin** : uwaa masih pendek ya? _Mianhae_ T.T ini di sekolah, mulai di omongin tiga temennya. Tapi yang lain belum nyadar bener hehehe. Mungkin nanti~

**Lullu48129** : kekeke~ hae bukannya gamau pulang kok. Cuman males ada di rumah lama-lama aja soalnya kesepian dia.. kasian.. #pelukhae #digamparhyuk

**athena137** : iya #sniff. Ehmm… jadiannya di chapter terakhir. Muahahaha #plak. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**dinie teukie** : iya jarang makanya pengen aku lestarikan #plak. Nih haehae mulai jadi anak baikk~

**Arit291** : _gomawo_ hehehe. Ah terharu jadinya dikasih _review_ begini #sniff. _Jeongmal gomawo chingu_~ semoga seterusnya juga suka sama ceritanya ^^

Ah aku juga mo numpang bales review di FF ku yang Cracks of My Broken Heart ya.. maaf kalo menuh-menuhin. Yang ngga baca boleh hiraukan yang berikutnyaa.

_Gomawo_ buat semua yang udah review! Review kalian semangat juangku! Hehehe~

Mind to RnR again guys? ^^

ps : ultahnya hae-_ppa_ nanti bikinin ff kado ultah ga ya?

* * *

Cracks of My Broken Heart balesan review :

**Shin Min Hwa** : kekeke emang aku galak~ #dicekekHae

**arumfishy** : aku jugaaa #berpelukaaan. Iya hyuk, kan masih ada kita #plak

**Cho Kyura** : uwaah _mianhaeeee_ T.T _gomawo_~ uwah aku punya fans #shock. Nanti ku PM ya ^^

**myfishychovy** : betul, ikan itu harus setia kekeke~

**GengSJ** : uwaa #pukpuk. #kasihtissue

**nyukkunyuk** : tentu gapapa~ kekeke. Betul tuh hae. Its only Eunhaehyuk! #plak. Iya tuh. Mana nih kita ga dapet PJ PJ dari mereka #plak. Yay feelnya berasa~ takut kurang berasa tadinya hehe. _Gomawo_~ ^^ . ini uda lanjut Innocent Beastnya~

**Lee Eun In** : harus dong~ kan author yang buat~ #plak

**athena137** : #pukpuk Eunhyuk. Ini uda lanjut maaf lamaa T.T untuk sekarang belum ada ide buat sekuelnya. Mungkin nanti kalo dapet ide kubikin sekuelnya.

Ah iya, buat yang baca Cracks of My Broken Heart. Aku mo nanya dong #gaboleh #sapaluh. Lebih berasa sedih yang mana? Cracks of My Broken Heart (Donghae ver), atau Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self (Eunhyuk ver)? Atau ga ada yang berasa sedih? Terus seandainya ada sekuel, mau yang rada sedih-sedih lagi atau yang fluffy-fluffy?

Dan daripada tambah ngalor ngidur, author akhiri disini saja. _Gomawo_ buat semua yang udah review! Review kalian semangat juangku! Hehehe~

Mind to RnR again guys? ^^

ps : ultahnya hae-_ppa_ nanti bikinin ff kado ultah ga ya?


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 10**

_'Antara Euhyuk dan Hyukjae… Mereka… Tidak jauh berbeda'_

.

_"Kurasa… aku…"_

_Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam-dalam. Dan Donghae merasa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat mata gelap Eunhyuk seolah menenggelamkannya. Kemudian Eunhyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi terputus._

_"Aku… Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu jika kukatakan aku menyukaimu?"_

_._

* * *

.**  
**

**Author's POV**

Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat begitu serius. Donghae membelalakkan matanya atas pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi itu. Pipinya bersemu merah saat otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar tersebut. Ia terlihat cukup terkejut dan malu. Amat kontras dengan ekspresi Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"_M-mwo_?" Gumam Donghae terbata, memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar.

"Apa tidak apa bagimu jika kukatakan aku menyukaimu?" Ulang Eunhyuk.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ya begitu, apa kau keberatan jika aku menyukaimu? Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Donghae hanya dapat menatapnya heran dengan wajah memerah. Ia masih amat bingung dengan perkataan ambigu Eunhyuk. Suka? Dalam konteks apa? Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sedang berdetak amat cepat sekarang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggeleng amat pelan. Kemudian mulutnya melontarkan sebuah jawaban tanpanya memproses hal tersebut lebih dulu.

"T-tidak apa-apa… Kurasa?" Ia sendiri terdengar tidak yakin.

Namun Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lebar kearah Donghae, seakan cukup puas dengan jawaban itu. _Gummy smile_ yang amat absolut terlukis dibibirnya. Donghae dapat melihat kilauan senang di mata milik Eunhyuk.

"Baguslah. Karena kurasa aku menyukaimu," ujar Eunhyuk santai, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk diucapkan.

"M-menyukaiku? M-maksudmu suka seperti…?" Donghae bertanya karena amat penasaran, tidak ingin ia salah mengerti situasi ini.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya, kali ini amat lembut, "Menurutmu?"

Wajah Donghae kembali memerah. Seolah mata Eunhyuk yang menatapnya membuatnya lemah. Donghae mengalihkan Tatapannya keluar jendela, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"_M-mollayo_…" Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Sudah, tak usah kau pikirkan."

Donghae mengangguk dengan canggung. Suasana diantara mereka sempat berubah kaku, namun dengan cepat Eunhyuk berhasil memulai kembali pembicaraan dan mencairkan suasana. Ia berbincang dengan Donghae seolah tidak mengatakan hal-hal tadi sebelumnya. Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Donghae!"

Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu café, Eunhyuk memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan amat lembut dan hangat.

"Yang kukatakan tadi, aku serius. Semoga kau benar-benar tidak keberatan."

Donghae kembali termangu sesaat. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk singkat, dan berbalik dengan cepat. Lalu keluar dari tempat itu, sebelum Eunhyuk dapat melihat semburat tipis yang kembali muncul di pipinya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun mendapati Eunhyuk melamun di sofa rumah mereka. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau dan cuek. Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak memasuki kamarnya, Eunhyuk memanggilnya.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "_Wae_?"

"Bagaimana caranya… mendekati orang yang kau suka?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Kemudian terkembang seringaian khas dibibirnya. Ia berjalan kearah _hyung_nya yang masih melamun. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun bertanya, walau itu terkesan seperti pernyataan.

"Bolehkah kalau iya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Mengapa tidak? Oh dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, aku tidak tau."

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa digunakan untuk mendekati bocah itu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Hmm… Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kuubah pertanyaannya?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caramu mendekati Sungmin-_hyung_ dulu?"

"Aku sudah dari sananya tampan, _hyung_. Tanpa kudekati juga Minnie sudah suka padaku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian.

"_Aish_ kau ini," Eunhyuk mengeluh, namun ia tertawa.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "Tapi _hyung_, kalau menurutku…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "Kalau menurutku kau tidak perlu berbuat aneh-aneh. Maksudku, dekati saja sesuai keinginan hatimu. Tidak perlu terlalu dibuat-buat. Mungkin sesekali memberi sesuatu tidak apa. Tapi yang paling penting adalah perhatian," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk meliriknya skeptis, "Memangnya kau pernah perhatian pada Sungmin-_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun memberikannya _death glare_ andalannya, dan Eunhyuk malah tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Ia mengambil bantal sofa di dekatnya dan menimpuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri, tawanya tak juga reda sambil melindungi kepalanya dari hujan bantal dengan tangannya dan ia berlari ke kamarnya.

"_Yah_! Padahal aku berniat membantumu! _Aish_!"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Itu tadi… Apa…?"

Donghae menggumam dan mengerang sendiri. Kini ia tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya yang luas. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi sore di café. Sesosok _namja_ berambut merah dengan senyuman _gummy smile_ muncul di benaknya.

_'Baguslah. Karena kurasa aku menyukaimu.'_

Wajah Donghae bersemu kembali mengingat perkataan, atau mungkin tepatnya pernyataan tersebut. Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir pelan.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Ia tidak tau pasti maksud dari kalimat singkat Eunhyuk. Ia tidak tau makna di balik dua buah kata singkat. 'Aku menyukaimu', begitu kata Eunhyuk. Tapi rasa suka macam apa yang sebenarnya ia coba sampaikan? Teman? Sahabat? Atau lebih?

Dan mengapa hanya dengan kalimat singkat seperti itu Donghae merasa perasaannya tergerak? Ia tidak tau mengapa sekarang jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat saat membayangkan dan mengingat Eunhyuk. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia merasa begitu nyaman berada disisi Eunhyuk.

Yang ia ketahui, ia merasa terbebas berada di dekatnya. Ia merasa lebih tenang dan aman. Ia merasa ia memiliki seseorang untuknya bersandar, untuknya membuka diri. Ia suka perasaan hangat ini.

Wajahnya kembali bersemu saat senyuman Eunhyuk muncul di benaknya. Donghae mengerang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal terdekat. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang ia rasa aneh.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Esoknya di sekolah, Donghae terlihat agak canggung dengan Eunhyuk. Berbeda dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar yang biasa ia berikan, ia terlihat jauh lebih ramah sekarang. Meski begitu ia masih enggan untuk berbicara dengan murid lain. Sebaliknya, murid lain pun masih segan untuk mencoba berbicara pada Donghae. Walaupun Donghae sudah tidak terlihat menindas orang untuk beberapa hari akhir ini.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, dan Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sempat menyapa Donghae karena _namja brunette_ itu langsung melesat keluar kelas bersama dengan beberapa bukunya. Eunhyuk menatapnya heran, kemudian menghela napasnya.

Eunhyuk pergi keluar kelas. Ia kemudian membeli dua buah roti dan beranjak ke perpustakaan. Sesuai dugaannya, Donghae ada di sudut yang sama. Ia mengeluarkan roti selundupan yang ia sembunyikan dari jaketnya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Donghae tersentak, baru menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku sebuah buku tebal. Ia menatap Eunhyuk polos dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Ini, makanlah. Jangan sampai melupakan makan, kau bisa sakit," ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae memasang wajah datarnya, "Malas. Aku tidak lapar. Dan aku tidak peduli," jawabnya.

"Tapi aku peduli," jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara yang amat lembut.

Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan amat lembut, senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan roti itu pada Donghae. Mau tidak mau, ke angkuhan Donghae terhapus begitu saja oleh kalimat singkat dan senyuman Eunhyuk. Wajahnya kembali bersemu sedikit saat ia menerima roti itu perlahan.

"_G-gomawo_…" Bisiknya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"_Cheonman_," jawab Eunhyuk dan duduk di sampingnya, senyuman tak kunjung hilang.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Sebenarnya… Apa yang terjadi pada bocah sombong itu…?" Hyoyeon menggumam terheran.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi aku juga ingin tau."

Mereka berdua mengintip dari balik punggung masing-masing kearah belakang. Terlihat Eunhyuk sedang membantu Donghae mengerjakan beberapa soal yang di berikan guru. Murid lain terlihat menyadarinya juga, tetapi terlalu bingung dan takut untuk bertanya. Bukan berarti mereka mencolok, tidak. Bahkan suara keduanya nyaris tak terdengar selain oleh mereka berdua sendiri. Tetapi pemandangan itu cukup mengherankan. Karena sekali lagi, Lee Donghae lah yang menjadi topiknya.

Sesekali, Eunhyuk terlihat tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa pelan. Donghae juga terkadang terlihat mengulaskan senyuman, atau merenggut manis saat ia berbuat kesalahan. Sungmin dan Hyoyeon amat kaget saat melihat wajah Donghae yang bersemu merah, saat diam-diam memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum. Namun ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain saat Eunhyuk hendak memergokinya, atau kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku akan menginterogasi Kyu habis-habisan setelah ini," ujar Sungmin berbisik.

Hyoyeon mengangguk antusias, "Aku akan menyeret Yesung-_oppa_."

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Saat istirahat kedua, Eunhyuk cukup bingung dengan Sungmin dan Hyoyeon yang langsung menghilang. Ia juga tidak dapat menemukan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan ke kantin sendiri, berharap bisa menemukan mereka di meja biasa. Tetapi nihil. Mereka tidak ada disana. Yang ia temukan adalah Donghae yang sedang berjalan sendiri, terlihat agak melamun.

Donghae hampir saja menabrak seorang murid yang membawa senampan makanan berkat lamunannya. Namun Eunhyuk cukup cepat untuk menahannya, membuat keduanya terkejut akan kemunculan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk.

"_G-gomawo_!" Seru murid yang hampir tertabrak pada Eunhyuk, dan buru-buru menyingkir dari hadapan Donghae, takut akan terkena libasannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas kepadanya, kemudian menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Donghae? _Gwaenchana_?" Tanyanya.

Wajah Donghae kembali bersemu sedikit, saat menyadari tatapan beberapa penghuni kantin mengarah pada mereka. Juga karena tangan Eunhyuk yang masih melingkari pinggangnya karena membantunya tadi. Ia buru-buru mengangguk dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia berjalan kembali dengan tenang. Eunhyuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jadi karena itu kau selalu menabrak orang dulu? Melamun?" Tanya Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"B-berisik!"

Mereka mengantri pada barisan, untuk membeli makanan. Mereka memesan makanan, dengan posisi Donghae berada di depan Eunhyuk. Saat Eunhyuk baru saja memesan makanannya, Donghae tiba-tiba menoleh kearah lain. Ia melihat Heechul dari kejauhan, mantan teman menindasnya. Tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengannya, Donghae dengan tiba-tiba pergi dari situ, agak sedikit berlari keluar kantin. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kebingungan.

"H-Hei! Donghae!" Panggil Eunhyuk yang tidak dihiraukannya.

"_Aish_!" Eunhyuk menggumam sendiri saat sosok Donghae keluar kantin.

Ia pun hendak menyusul Donghae. Namun ia memutuskan untuk minum terlebih dahulu karena haus, mengambil dan menenggak cepat minuman yang tadi ia pesan tanpa melihatnya. Kemudian ikut berlari keluar kantin menyusul Donghae. Kedua sosok mereka menghilang di balik pintu kantin, menyisakan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka heran.

"Hei! Siapa yang meminum _strawberry daiquiri_ ku?!" Seru seorang _yeoja_ tiba-tiba.

Pasang mata yang tadi menoleh kearah pintu kini menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukannya itu milikmu?" Tunjuk seorang _yeoja_ temannya pada konter makanan.

"Bukan, yang itu _strawberry smoothy_ biasa. Aish pasti ada yang tertukar!" Gerutu _yeoja_ itu.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk merasa agak limbung dan aneh saat ia berlari keluar kantin, namun ia menghiraukannya. Ia mengejar Donghae dan menarik pelan tangannya di lorong sepi. Donghae berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa lari tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Wah, wah… Lihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk menjadi anak baik."

Eunhyuk baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Donghae lagi, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Terlihat seorang _sunbae_, yang ia kenali sebagai Kim Heechul berdiri dengan angkuhnya, kedua tangan disilang di depan dada. Tetapi Eunhyuk tidak dapat memusatkan perhatiannya, karena perlahan ia merasakan kepalanya berputar. Ia tertunduk menahan rasa aneh tersebut.

"Hei ikan! Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menghilang dan berubah menjadi anak baik-baik? Mau bertingkah tak berdosa sekarang hah?"

Donghae hanya menatapnya datar, "Apa urusanmu, Heechul-_hyung_?"

Heechul mendengus, "Jangan berlagak polos. Kau tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja dan meninggalkan kami. Kau kira kami apa? Sampah?"

Donghae terdiam, ia tidak membalas perkataan Heechul. Heechul yang sepertinya mulai geram berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Tidak berani menjawab?"

"Aku hanya ingin berubah, Heechul-_hyung_," jawab Donghae.

"Berubah? Yang benar saja!"

Heechul mencengkeram kerah baju Donghae, menatapnya geram. Donghae mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Heechul baru saja hendak melayangkan pukulan ke padanya, namun terhenti oleh sebuah gerakan cepat. _Eunhyuk_ yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk terdiam tak bergerak, tiba-tiba mencengkeram tangan Heechul dan mengentakkannya dengan kasar. Ia melangkah maju, berdiri di depan Donghae menatap Heechul tajam.

"Apa salahnya jika ia ingin berubah? Punya hak apa kau untuk melarangnya?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan menantang. Heechul dan Donghae terbelalak karenanya. Pasalnya, sedari tadi ia hanya terlihat diam di samping mereka, menunduk tak bereaksi. Tiba-tiba sekarang ia maju dan membalas Heechul. Heechul dengan cepat kembali sadar dari keterkejutan singkatnya.

"_Yah_! Berani sekali kau menantangku!" Bentak Heechul.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Mencoba mengatur hidup orang lain?"

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?!"

"Kalaupun aku tau, apa menurutmu aku akan peduli?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menentangku!"

"Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengatur apa yang harus Donghae lakukan."

Tidak ada nada gentar sedikitpun pada suaranya. Donghae menatapnya kaget dari belakangnya, begitupun Heechul. Tapi lalu Heechul tersenyum, atau tepatnya menyeringai. Tubuhnya yang tadi kaku berubah rileks.

"Aku suka bocah ini. Siapa namamu?" Ujarnya.

"Apa kau perlu tau?"

"Ya. Aku ingin tau bocah mana yang berhasil mengubah ikan manja itu."

"Hyukjae. Namaku Hyukjae."

Atas jawaban itu Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat kearah wajah _namja_ berambut merah itu. Wajah dingin dan kaku itu. Itu memang Hyukjae. Bukan Eunhyuk. Mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba berubah?

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada ikan itu, Hyukjae?" Tanya Heechul.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

Hyukjae melirik sekilas kearah Donghae, kemudian kembali menatap Heechul.

"Salahkah jika ia ingin berubah lebih baik?"

Senyuman Heechul berubah menjadi lebih tulus. Ia menoleh kearah Donghae yang kini memasang ekspresi polos sambil menatap Hyukjae. Heechul menggeleng perlahan dengan sebuah senyuman. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Hyukjae. Mereka terdiam saling menatap tanpa kata-kata selama beberapa waktu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Heechul tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae terdiam atas kata-kata singkat itu. Kemudian Heechul berbalik, berjalan menjauhi mereka. Ia menoleh kembali kearah Donghae beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka.

"Hei ikan! Mulai sekarang berbuatlah sesukamu! Jangan mau terlibat hal bodoh lagi."

Kemudian dengan senyuman khas ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Donghae diam-diam tersenyum. Mungkin sebenarnya Heechul tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya sendiri. Karena sepertinya ia dapat mengerti.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Heechul tadi, Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apapun pada Donghae. Ia hanya berlalu begitu saja. Donghae yang penasaran mengikutinya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di atap sekolah yang sepi, menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

"Terima kasih… Karena membantuku tadi," ujar Donghae memecah keheningan.

Hyukjae menoleh sedikit kearahnya, "Aku tidak membantumu."

Kemudian Hyukjae melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menyesap susu _strawberry_ yang ia beli di mesin minuman otomatis tadi. Donghae menghela napas. Hyukjae sangat keras kepala, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Meski begitu ia sadar mereka memiliki kesamaan. Kecanduan pada _strawberry_ itu, misalnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertukar?" Tanya Donghae langsung.

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Donghae duduk di samping Hyukjae dengan santai, menyisakan jarak kurang dari satu meter diantara mereka. Hyukjae melihat kearahnya dengan cukup terkejut.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk apa takut?"

Donghae menatapnya heran dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Reaksi Donghae terhadapnya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka 'bertemu'. Mungkin pengaruh Eunhyuk yang kini cukup akrab dengannya. Mereka sudah terlihat dekat sekarang. Hyukjae menghela napasnya.

"Terserahlah," ujarnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hyukjae hanya memandang hamparan langit biru di atas mereka. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Sedangkan Donghae terus menatap Hyukjae. Tatapan Donghae terjatuh pada bibir Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba ingatan itu kembali ke benaknya. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan ia menunduk. Hyukjae menyadari perubahan sikap itu namun ia menghiraukannya.

"H-Hyukjae," panggil Donghae pelan.

"Apa?"

"W-waktu itu…"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti. Kali ini Hyukjae menoleh menatapnya. _Namja brunette_ itu terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"Waktu itu… k-kenapa kau… m-menciumku?"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyumannya jauh dari kata lembut, seperti yang biasa Eunhyuk tunjukkan. Namun entah kenapa senyuman tersebut mengingatkan Donghae pada senyuman Eunhyuk. Ada sesuatu yang sama di sana. Dan ia mengucapkan hal yang persis seperti yang Eunhyuk ucapkan waktu itu, dengan nada yang sama juga.

"Menurutmu?"

"_M-mollayo_! _Aish_ apa tidak ada yang bisa memberikanku jawaban tidak ambigu?"

Donghae menggerutu dibuatnya. Hyukjae tersenyum –atau tepatnya menyeringai kali ini– kearahnya.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri," ujarnya santai.

*Brak!*

Belum sempat Donghae mengucapkan hal lain, tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dengan kasar. Dan terlihat Sungmin yang sedang menyeret Kyuhyun, di ikuti dengan Hyoyeon dan Yesung di belakang mereka. Donghae dan Hyukjae menoleh kearah mereka dengan heran.

"Minnie~ Kenapa kau menarikku kesini sih. _Aish_ tak bisakah lebih lembut sedikit?" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_, kami hanya ingin menanyakanmu beberapa hal, Kyu," jawab Sungmin tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Memangnya kita mau menanyakan dia apa?" Tanya Yesung dengan polosnya sambil menghadap Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon menepuk keningnya pelan, "Soal Donghae dan Eunhyuk! Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanyanya refleks.

Keempat itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan membelalakkan mata mereka terkejut melihat Donghae.

"K-kau-… B-bukan apa-apa-…" Hyoyeon berkelit terbata, tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Hyukjae di samping Donghae, "Sedang apa kalian disini berdua?" Tanyanya heran.

Donghae melirik kearah Hyukjae yang terlihat dengan santainya menyesap susu _strawberry_nya, menghiraukan kehadiran mereka. Ia menggerutu pelan melihat aksi tak peduli Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada," jawab Donghae singkat.

"… Lupakanlah. Kyuhyun! Jelaskan!" Ujar Sungmin tak sabar.

"Kalau sudah begini, bukankah lebih baik menanyakan mereka langsung?" Yesung mengusulkan.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sungmin dan berlari kearah Hyukjae dengan dramatis.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_! Mereka mendesakku!" Ujarnya.

Hyukjae hanya melirik kearahnya sekilas dengan tatapan datarnya, "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian menyadari tatapan berbeda khas milik Hyukjae tersebut.

"_Aish_! Bagaimana kau bisa muncul, Hyukjae? Waktumu tepat sekali," Gerutunya sarkastik.

Hyukjae hanya mendengus. Hyoyeon, Sungmin, dan Yesung menatap mereka dengan heran, terutama Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyadari tatapan mereka.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ujarnya tegas.

Sudah pasti ketiganya terkejut. Pasalnya Eunhyuk tidak pernah berucap ataupun menatap mereka sedingin itu.

"Kau kenapa, Eunhyuk-_ah_?" Tanya Yesung.

"Jangan panggil dia Eunhyuk. Ia tidak menyukainya," kali ini Donghae yang mengingatkan.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin menatapnya heran.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Hyoyeon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jelaskan selengkapnya ada apa sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Hyukjae, seolah meminta izin darinya. Hyukjae memandang ketiga orang itu sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan saja. Kalau itu mereka, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Eunhyuk mempercayai mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian ia bertukar pandang dengan Donghae. Donghae hanya terdiam, tanpa sadar bergeser lebih dekat kepada Hyukjae. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap ketiga temannya yang masih dalam kondisi kebingungan.

"Kalian bertiga, duduklah. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup rumit…"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Entah berapa kali Sungmin sudah bertanya hal retoris seperti itu. Kyuhyun telah menjelaskan tentang kepribadian ganda Eunhyuk. Sungmin terlihat masih ragu sementara Hyoyeon masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang diberikan itu kedalam otaknya.

"Ya, dan sekarang yang ada disini adalah Hyukjae, kepribadian Eunhyuk yang satu lagi," jawab Kyuhyun sabar.

*puk*

"Jadi… Eunhyuk yang selama ini memiliki kepribadian lain?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Iya, Minnie."

*puk*

"Apakah ia bisa kembali menjadi Eunhyuk?" Kali ini Hyoyeon yang bertanya.

"Bisa. Kalau ia sudah merasa tenang. Biasanya tidur yang bisa membuatnya kembali."

*puk*

"_Aish_! Bisakah kau menghentikan itu?!"

Hyukjae menggeram, menatap tajam Yesung. Dan Yesung akhirnya menghentikan aksinya yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk pelan bahu Hyukjae dengan wajah penasarannya. Geraman Hyukjae barusan membuat semua pasang mata yang ada menoleh kearah mereka. Kecuali Donghae yang sedari tadi memang sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Habisnya lucu melihat ekspresimu," jawab Yesung santai.

Hyukjae menghela napas, tetapi masih menatap tajam Yesung. Sementara Yesung hanya balas menatapnya tak berdosa. Entah mengapa pemandangan tersebut cukup lucu untuk dilihat.

"… Jiwa _creeper_mu kumat ya, Sungie-_hyung_?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bukan, namun sungguh ekspresi Eunhy- ah maksudku Hyukjae amat lucu. Lihat bila ku lakukan ini, ia tetap tidak bergeming namun sudut alisnya berkedut sedikit."

*puk*

Dan ternyata memang benar, alis Hyukjae berkedut sedikit. Ia kembali menatap tajam Yesung, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hyoyeon, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tingkah bodoh Yesung dengan takjub. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tawa kecil terdengar. Semua pasang mata menoleh keasal suara, mendapati Donghae yang tertawa kecil melihat Hyukjae sambil berusaha menutupi senyumannya dengan sebelah tangan.

Donghae yang menyadari tatapan mereka tertuju padanya langsung menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya bersemu sedikit karena malu, tertangkap sedang tertawa.

"_Aigooo, kyeopta_!" Seru Hyoyeon.

"Apa benar kau Lee Donghae yang itu? Kau tidak punya kepribadian ganda juga kan?" Tanya Sungmin agak tidak penting.

Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha memasang wajah datarnya kembali namun gagal. Ia kembali merasa malu dan mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan mereka, Donghae. Karena sepertinya mulai sekarang kau akan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kami," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kalau dia seperti ini, dengan senang hati kami akan menerimanya," ujar Hyoyeon riang.

Tiba-tiba bel istirahat selesai berbunyi menginterupsi obrolan singkat mereka.

"Sudah waktunya masuk. Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Yesung.

Sungmin melirik kearah Hyukjae, "Apa ia tidak apa-apa kembali sebagai Hyukjae?"

"Siapa bilang aku ingin ke kelas?" Balas Hyukjae retoris.

"Jadi kau akan tidur?" Tanya Donghae.

Tanpa menjawab, tiba-tiba Hyukjae menarik Donghae dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Donghae terbelalak, wajahnya berubah merah dan jantungnya kembali berdetak diluar kecepatan normal. Ia merasakan Hyukjae menyandarkan dagunya diatas bahu kanan Donghae dari belakang. Kemudian sejenak, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya.

"H-Hyuk-"

"Ng…"

Lenguhan pelan seperti orang baru bangun tidur terdengar darinya. Kemudian Donghae menoleh, dan mendapati _namja_ berambut merah itu perlahan membuka mata. Pelukannya pada Donghae perlahan mengendur hingga akhirnya terlepas. Ia mengusap matanya sejenak dan melepas pelukannya sepenuhnya. Ia menatap kearah teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Lho… Kenapa aku ada di atap? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" Tanyanya.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_?" Panggil Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_Ne_?" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ini sudah Eunhyuk?" Tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menatapnya heran.

*puk*

Yesung lagi-lagi mengetuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk. Dan kali ini Eunhyuk menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya heran. Namun alisnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sepertinya begitu," Yesung menyimpulkan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan mengapa kepalaku terasa berat…?" Eunhyuk menggumam, menyangga tubuh limbungnya ke tembok terdekat.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat. Habis ini kelasku Kim _seonsaeng_ aku tidak mau digantung," ujar Yesung buru-buru.

Mereka mengiyakan. Kemudian Hyoyeon, Sungmin, Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergegas menuruni atap. Eunhyuk berjalan sedikit terhuyung, dan tanpa sadar berpegangan pada bahu Donghae di sampingnya. Menyadari Donghae yang tidak kunjung bergerak, ia menoleh kearahnya. Mendapati wajah Donghae yang masih memerah, menunduk.

"Donghae? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eunhyuk bertanya dengan lembut, mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari malah membuat Donghae semakin berdebar dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"_N-ne_. Ayo kembali," ujar Donghae menunduk.

Eunhyuk menatapnya heran, namun kemudian menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuruni atap. Donghae menatapnya dari belakang selama beberapa saat. Merutuki jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat, mencoba menenangkannya.

"… Mereka membuatku gila," Donghae bergumam, mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

Baik Eunhyuk maupun Hyukjae, keduanya selalu membuat perasaannya bergejolak tak menentu.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Akhirnya _author_ gatau diri ini _update_ juga. _I have no excuse_, silahkan rajam dan sembelih saya karena kelamaan update ini. #pundung.

Dan cerita ini sekilas mulai terlihat _smooth_ dan _fluffy_. Tau artinya? Artinya dikit lagi _ending_ (bohong ding. Paling sedikit masih ada 2 _chapter_ lagi sebelum tamat. Belum lagi _author_ berencana membuat _side story_). Oh iya buat yang gak tau, _Strawberry Daiquiri_ itu semacam _cocktail_. Normalnya, _Daiquiri_ itu minuman alkohol ringan. _Strawberry Daiquiri_ sama aja cuma dia yang pake buah _strawberry_. Jangan tanya rasanya karena _author_ sendiri belum pernah coba. Aku makan tape aja bisa mabok ahahaha. paling ga kuat sama alkohol ataupun _rum_. Pernah minum _wine_, tapi jangan tanya setelah itu apa yang terjadi :) . sejak itu aku ga mau minum alkohol lagi. (itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu sih)

Tapi yang pasti ada masalah dulu sebelum tamat. Masa _alter ego_ Hyuk begitu aja kan gak seru.. #plak. Yah intinya begitulah. Otak _author_ lagi kacau tak bisa banyak memberi kata-kata bermakna (tuh kan ini aja udah gajelas).

**INTINYA**! _Mianhae_ karena lama banget _update_. Meski _author_ tau maaf tidak akan cukup hiks. Oh iya, buat **Cho Kyura** yang waktu itu nanya twitter aku, dan kalau ada yang mau juga(GR mana ada), maaf lama balesnya. Aku baru bikin akun twitter buat _authoring purpose_ ini. Soalnya aku masih mau merahasiakan nama dan umur asli hehehe. Tapi selain pertanyaan itu aku pasti jawab kok. Akun itu aku buka setiap hari, jadi kalo ada yang mo nanya/ngobrol/neror boleh kesana kok. #plak. lihat di _profile_ ku aja, atauuu,,,

** SunRi_Jewel** _That's my acc_! (wah gabisa pake a keong)

Waktunya bales _review_ :

**Shin Min Hwa** : bukan nembak juga sih. Tuh sudah di jawab di _chapter_ ini kekeke~ _author_ iseng aja #dirajam. Sip _thank you_ ;)

**dew'yellow** : _kissu_nya belum tuh, tapi udah ada _hug-hug_an~. Ini Hyukjae uda muncul meski cuma sebentar Ahaha. Oh iya _chingu, chingu_ muncul jd _guest chara_ di _one shot_ aku yang _special_ bday donghae. Mampir ya kalo sempet ;)

**Lee Eunhwa** : ayo! Kekeke~. Udah ada kan waktu itu ff bday nya~ smoga _chapter_ ini juga _fluffy fluffy_.

**rinchaaan** : reaksinya ga oke ya. _Author_nya jahat sih #dirajam

**kyukyu** : sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**Lullu48129** : kekeke. Smoga yang ini juga bikin senyum ^^

**SSungMine** : hae udah mulai senyum-senyum~ ia udah tapi mochi aku ga bikin _mianhae_..

**Jung Soo Kyung** : Donghae mungkin jadi dingin karena awalnya kurang kasih sayang sama orang tua. Jadinya rada cuek gitu. Orang tuanya ada kok, Cuma kerja terus hampir ga pernah ada di rumah.

**nyukkunyuk** : soal hyuk bilangnya 'suka' bukan 'cinta' itu disengaja kok, skenario _author_. Nyehehehe. Yaah, habisnya aku suka hae yang _childish_ sih. Kyaa *berlindung dari bunny min. tenang kyunya ga kuapa-apain (sekarang, gatau deh ntar nyehehe). Wah hebat dia tau! Karena sebenarnya pas bahasa inggris aku bikinnya _'murder his food to pieces, and gobled it up'_. Sip~ nanti akan aku bikin sekuelnya tapi gak janji kapan hehe. _Review_ panjangmu selalu membangun semangatkuuu~

**sheteavhateamach** : itu bisa dibilang jawaban ga ya.. hehe.. kayaknya malah hyuk yang ngejawab sendiri tuh xD

**Anonymouss** : ternyata Hyukjae dan hae tidak se_awkward _yang kita semua kira. Haenya udah kebiasa sama Eunhyuk sih. Nyehehe. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**arumfishy** : sayangnya Eunhyuk nggak(ehem. belum) minta Donghae jadi _namjachingu_nya #sniff

**hana ryeong9** : _gomawo_ sudah menunggu-nunggu aku terharu #sniff. Smoga suka ^^

**myfishychovy** : jawabannya gak memuaskan ya ahahaha. _Author_ _pabbo_! #plak. Sip _gomawo_~ nanti akan kucoba bikin yang gak terlalu sedih. Itu udah ada ultah bang ikan ^^

**dinie teukie** : iya dong~ haehae kembali ke alam *ups maksudnya kembali jadi anak baik. Tenang haehae tidak akan membenci hyukkie~

**Cho Kyura** : haiiiii~ #dirajam. Maaf aku ga P.M", baru bikin juga twitternya. Belum jatah _chapter_nya panjang nih. Nanti aku coba deh sekuat tenaga #lebay. Iya itu lanjutannya ga akan terlalu sedih sepertinya hehe. _Gomawo chingu_~ ^^

**TaeRi EunMin** : _gomawo_ juga uda suka ff ku iniii *terharu. #hug!

**HyukBunnyMing** : aku udah bikin~ pengen di cipok Hyuk aja boleh ngga? Hehe. #ditabokhae

**donghai** : yap _hwaiting_! _Gomawo_ ^^

**haehyukyumin** : _gomawo_ aku terharu! #sniff

**athena137** : jadiannya kapan yaa… *lirik Eunhae. 'apa?!' *di _deathglare_ Hyukjae. Upps..

**Me Naruto** : karna aku _author_ jahat dan kejam muahahahaha *ketawa a'la Kyuhyun. Ini Hyukjae uda muncul sekilas. Hehe.

**Arit291** : saya juga suka EunHyukjae disini nyehehe. Jangan diculik dong nanti FF ku gimana? #plak

**jpcom** : ini sudah di _update_ maaf lamaa. _Gomawo_ udah mau repot-repot nge _review_ ! ^^

_So that's it_! Ah iya, _author_ juga bentar lagi akan _post oneshot_ Eunhae. Balesan _review_ '**Late Birthday Present**' dan '**Farewell Tune**' akan ada disana nanti. _But I have to warn you_, FF ini bukan _typical fluff_. Bakal jadi _angst & sad ending_. Meski aku juga ga yakin akan cukup sedih atau ngga. So wait for it, coming up next, '**When Love Finally Leaves**'.

Akhir kata, Mind to RnR? ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

*TINI UPDATE : Check this out.. sunripicturegallery.#blogspot.#com/2013/01/innocent-beast-fanfiction-movie-trailer.#html

(hapus 3 tanda #) mencoba bikin Trailer.. maaf kalo abal maklum pertama kali coba bikin *deepbow

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 11**

'_Aku ingin kau melihatku. Aku ingin kau melihat menembus hatiku, lepas dari segala kesemuan yang sekilas terlihat nyata.'_

.

**Author's POV**

"Jadi intinya… Mereka sudah tau tentangku?"

Sekarang Eunhyuk sedang berjalan bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk ke café. Kyuhyun habis menceritakan soal ketiga teman mereka yang lainnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

"_Ne_. Apa kau keberatan _hyung_? Tapi Hyukjae sudah mengizinkannya."

"Ah… _Ani_, _ani_. Hanya saja… Apa mereka… Tidak apa…?" Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menepuk bahunya menenangkan, "Mereka baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Malah sepertinya Yesung amat tertarik dengan keberadaan Hyukjae!"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, terlihat kelegaan yang besar pada ekspresinya, "Syukurlah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk, "Ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa dia juga disini?"

Ia beralih dan menunjuk kearah Donghae dengan skeptis. Donghae menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, dengan gaya yang sombong. Sayangnya tidak di imbangi dengan wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut dan terlihat manis di mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan sebelum menjawabnya menggantikan Donghae.

"Aku yang mengajaknya ikut."

Kyuhyun masih melirik Donghae dengan skeptis.

"Aku hanya ingin minum kopi sebentar," ujar Donghae cepat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada meledek yang ketara.

"Memangnya karena apa lagi?" Donghae balas bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya… Mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain? Atau… Seseorang…?" Kyuhyun melirik kearah Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai.

Sementara yang dilirik terlihat tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menatap depan sambil melantunkan nada-nada ceria. Donghae yang menyadari maksud terselubung Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjawabnya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong," ujarnya datar.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, ia mempercepat langkahnya hendak menyamainya dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Ia memelan sedikit saat berada tepat di samping Donghae.

"Tapi wajah merahmu berucap lain, ikan," ledek Kyuhyun berbisik dengan seringaiannya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

*Klining~*

Kali ini mereka memasuki pintu depan café, karena Eunhyuk membawa serta Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Terlihat salah seorang pelayan meneriakinya selamat datang dan kembali bekerja dengan terburu-buru. Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Siwon terlihat keluar dari ruang belakang.

"Ah, _annyeong_ Eunhyuk-_hyung_!" Sapanya ramah.

"_Annyeong_ Siwon-_ah_. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Siwon tersenyum, "_Ani, ani_. Hanya saja Leeteuk-_hyung_ baru menelepon barusan. Katanya ia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya sehingga tidak bisa bekerja hari ini. Kau bisa mengambil alihnya?"

"Oh, baiklah!" Eunhyuk balas tersenyum.

Eunhyuk baru saja hendak berbalik kearah Kyuhyun untuk mempersilahkannya duduk saat ia merasakan _sesuatu_, atau tepatnya seseorang, menarik pelan lengan kemejanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae menarik kemejanya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, rambut _brunette_nya menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu.

"B-boleh aku… ikut…?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh karena rasa gemas. Jadi ia melontarkan senyuman khasnya dan mengangguk.

"Tentu."

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk merapihkan lengan kemejanya setelah selesai menukar pakaian. Kemudian ia melepaskan kacamatanya perlahan. Ia menatap benda tersebut, kemudian meletakkannya di loker. Baru saja ia hendak menutup pintu loker ketika mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Kau tidak menggunakannya?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Donghae menatapnya dengan heran. Ia juga sudah selesai berganti baju. Ia menatap kacamata Eunhyuk yang berbingkai merah itu dengan serius. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya penglihatanku sempurna. Dan Siwon memintaku untuk tidak menggunakannya saat bekerja," jawabnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Entahlah. Katanya lebih baik seperti ini."

"_Ani, ani_. Maksudku… Kenapa kau memakai kacamata kalau penglihatanmu sempurna?" Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke mata Eunhyuk.

"Karena…"

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan dalam keheningan seperti itu. Larut kedalam mata lawannya.

"… Aku ingin menyembunyikan… diriku. Aku selalu merasa orang dapat melihatku dengan mudah melalui mataku. Karena itu aku tidak ingin mereka melihatnya," gumam Eunhyuk.

"Lantas, mengapa kau membiarkanku menatapmu seperti ini sekarang?" Tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, membuat Donghae kembali bersemu karena di tatap dan di beri senyuman selembut itu. Dengan terburu Donghae mematahkan pandangan mereka, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya. Tetapi Eunhyuk malah mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Kemudian ia mengangkat dengan lembut wajah Donghae dengan telapak tangan kanan yang ia letakkan di pipinya. Kembali memaksa Donghae untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku ingin kau melihat diriku… Aku ingin kau melihat seluruh diriku yang sebenarnya… Dan aku percaya, aku tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut pada orang yang salah."

Donghae semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Kau manis sekali, kau tau?" Gumamnya amat pelan dan melepaskan tangannya.

"_M-Mwo_?"

"Sudahlah, _kajja_! Pelanggan sudah menunggu," ajak Eunhyuk dengan seulas senyum.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Silahkan," Donghae berucap sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Wow, kau terlihat sudah amat terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini."

Kyuhyun mengkomentari, mengambil cangkir tersebut dan mulai menyesapnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba bekerja disini sebelumnya," jawab Donghae ringan.

"Ah pantas saja," gumam Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk kaku. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Café sudah mulai sepi, sehingga para pelayan bisa sedikit bersantai. Hanya ada beberapa meja yang masih di tempati pelanggan.

"Bisakah kau duduk sebentar? Aku perlu bicara denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kemudian ia menoleh mencari sosok Eunhyuk untuk melihat keadaan. Ia mendapati sang _namja_ berambut merah sedang bersandar pada konter sambil menguap lebar, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya setengah terbuka seperti mengantuk. Donghae tersenyum sekilas kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab ia menarik sebuah bangku di seberang Kyuhyun dan duduk disana.

"… Bagaimana kabar temanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai.

"Temanku? _Nugu_?" Donghae membalas bertanya dengan heran.

"Si diva kelas tiga itu," Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Donghae menatapnya heran, "Diva? Heechul-_hyung_?"

"_Ne_."

"Entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya," jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Oh begitu…"

Untuk sesaat, Donghae hendak bertanya darimana Kyuhyun mengenal Heechul. Dan mengapa _namja_ ini tiba-tiba menanyakannya. Tapi belum sempat ia menanyakannya, wajah Kyuhyun kembali berubah mengulaskan seringaian khas yang membuat Donghae merinding. Kemudian ia membuka suaranya, dan topik kali ini membuat Donghae melupakan pembicaraan sebelumnya sepenuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan Eunhyuk-_hyung_ sekarang," itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"B-Biasa saja," gumam Donghae memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Ara_? Kenapa kau salah tingkah begitu?" Ledek Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang salah tingkah?" Donghae memasang wajah datarnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Wah, cukup hebat. Tapi tidak mempan padaku, ikan," Kyuhyun masih mengulaskan seringaian andalannya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Ah tapi aku senang. Taukah kau, tanpa kalian sadari kau mengubah Eunhyuk-_hyung_?" Ia berubah serius pada akhir kalimat.

Donghae menyadari bagaimana seulas senyum tulus terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun, sembari ia menatap sendu ke arah _hyung_ angkatnya yang kini sedang melayani meja lain. Dari ekspresi itu saja Donghae tau bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangi _hyung_nya, meski terkadang sikapnya yang serampangan_(A/N : you're one to talk, Hae.. lol)_ tidak menunjukkan demikian.

"Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Yah, ke arah yang lebih baik pastinya. Ia terlihat jauh lebih santai sekarang. Aku sering melihatnya tersenyum lebih tulus. Bukan berarti selama ini senyumannya tidak tulus. Hanya saja terkadang aku merasa senyuman itu tidak benar-benar dari hatinya, kau tau? Seperti kekurangan sesuatu," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk dan menatap Donghae sekilas, "Dan kurasa itu berkatmu, jadi aku berterimakasih untuk itu."

"_Na_?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Selain itu kulihat juga ia memiliki efek yang sama padamu. Kau juga berubah, kearah yang lebih baik."

Donghae terdiam. Sesaat ia memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia tidak tau apa yang berubah dari dirinya. Yang ia ketahui, ia memang merasa jauh lebih… tenang dan nyaman sekarang. Seakan beban di bahunya telah di angkat sejak ia mengenal Eunhyuk. Itu sama sekali bukan rasa yang buruk.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak memandangnya dengan berbeda, setelah mengetahui kepribadian gandanya. Teman-teman yang kini tau, bahkan akupun sedikit berubah ketika pertama mengetahuinya. Kau tentu bereaksi, tetapi dalam tatapanmu itu, kau menatap _mereka_ seolah sama. Berbeda dengan orang-orang itu dulu. Mereka berubah menatap _hyung_ dengan kebencian."

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkepal erat, seolah menahan amarahnya mengingat orang-orang tersebut. Donghae berpikir, mungkin masa lalu mereka lebih buruk dari yang sekedar ia bayangkan. Mengingat Kyuhyun menjadi begitu protektif terhadap kepribadian ganda Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk yang begitu menutup diri dari sekitarnya. Sekilas Eunhyuk terlihat biasa saja, namun sesungguhnya Donghae dapat melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk berusaha menghindari sosialisasi sebisanya. Atau saat ia terpaksa pun, ia akan memasang sebuah topeng. Seolah sebuah sekat untuk membatasi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, Eunhyuk-_hyung_ dan Hyukjae amat berbeda… Tetapi apa perlu mereka…!"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti, dan ia semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Donghae mencerna kalimat tersebut. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia melihat kearah Eunhyuk dari sudut matanya. _Namja_ berambut merah itu sedang tersenyum sopan kepada seorang pelanggan. Sesaat, Donghae melihat sosok Hyukjae terbayang dari Eunhyuk. Ia menatap _namja_ itu, kemudian tanpa sadar mulutnya berucap sendiri tanpa ia sempat memikirkannya.

"Mungkin disitulah… Letak kesalahan kalian…" Gumamnya pelan.

Gumaman itu sukses menyentakkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menatap Donghae, "Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya, sedetikpun tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk, "Mungkin itulah… Hal yang membuatku memandangnya tetap sama, dan hal yang membuat kalian menatapnya berbeda. Apa menurutmu… Eunhyuk _dan_ Hyukjae sungguh berbeda…?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka tidak berbeda?"

"Mungkin… mereka memang terlihat berbeda…" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat, seperti terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi menurutku, mereka sebenarnya sama…"

Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha memahami perkataan Donghae.

"Sebagai permulaan, _kedua_nya masih menyukai hal yang sama. Kurasa Hyukjae menyukai susu _strawberry_ sebanyak Eunhyuk menyukainya. Ada beberapa hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

"Itu saja?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya skeptis.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tetapi yang paling penting… Ini hanya asumsiku, aku melihat mereka seperti ini. Kau bilang Eunhyuk _dan_ Hyukjae berbeda. Bagiku mereka berbeda, namun dalam arti saling melengkapi. Eunhyuk… ia begitu peduli terhadap orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Meski begitu terlihat jelas bahwa kelemahan terbesarnya adalah… Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Dari yang kulihat, Eunhyuk akan melakukan apapun untuk orang-orang yang berharga untuknya tanpa mementingkan dirinya sendiri…"

Kyuhyun terbelalak, tak menyangka bahwa Donghae akan menyadari sifat Eunhyuk hingga seperti itu. Karena Kyuhyun tau, apa yang baru Donghae katakan benar adanya. Ia terkejut karena selama ini Donghae terlihat begitu cuek terhadap sekitarnya, tapi ternyata ia begitu teliti.

"Sebaliknya, Hyukjae mungkin sekilas bersifat keras. Ia terlihat egois dan melawan segalanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika kupikir… Mungkinkah ia melakukan itu bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk Eunhyuk? Ia melengkapi Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sebagai balasan atas sikap Eunhyuk, Hyukjae yang melindungi Eunhyuk."

Donghae terdiam sesaat, menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya, dengan siku bertumpu pada meja sebelum kembali berujar, "Kurasa karena itulah Hyukjae hanya muncul ketika Eunhyuk sedang marah. Ia menyadari jika Eunhyuk marah, Eunhyuk tidak akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong orang lain. Maka ia melindungi Eunhyuk sebagai gantinya. Dan ia akan kembali hanya ketika ia tau Eunhyuk sudah merasa tenang. Saat ia tau Eunhyuk tidak akan lagi membahayakan dirinya sendiri. _Mereka_ saling melengkapi, dalam cara _mereka_ sendiri…"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Penjelasan Donghae benar-benar menusuknya dalam. Lebih karena ia merasa apa yang di jelaskan Donghae itu benar adanya. Selama ini bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari hal tersebut? Berapa lama ia mengenal Eunhyuk? Sepuluh tahun? _Ani_. Ia telah mengenal Eunhyuk sejak ia lahir. Tetapi _namja_ berambut _brunette_ di hadapannya ini, ia baru mengenal Eunhyuk kurang dari lima bulan. Dan kini ia sudah mengerti Eunhyuk lebih dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

Perlahan seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae berhenti menatap Eunhyuk dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar…" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, "Mungkin inilah sebabnya kau begitu berbeda, terutama di mata _hyung_ sendiri. Tanpa mencari tau susah payah, kau bisa mengerti dirinya dengan mudah."

Kyuhyun menyesap cangkir kopinya yang kini sudah dingin, terlupakan karena pembicaraan mereka. Ia menghabiskan isi cangkir itu dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa _hyung_ begitu menyukaimu," ia terkekeh, kembali memasang seringaiannya.

Meski berusaha sekuat tenaga, Donghae tetap gagal mencegah wajahnya untuk tidak bersemu, "Berisik. Berhenti bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi aku benar bukan? Dan dari ekspresimu itu, kurasa _hyung_ sudah mengatakannya secara langsung."

Donghae hanya terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah tapi sepertinya kau belum memahami benar artinya. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau pasti mengerti."

Setelah berucap demikian, Kyuhyun bangkit dari bangkunya. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan selembar uang di bawah cangkir kopinya untuk membayar.

"Bilang pada Eunhyuk-_hyung_ aku pergi duluan. Dan aku tidak akan pulang hari ini, aku menginap di tempat Minnie. Sudah ya, Donghae," ucapnya seraya berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar begitu saja.

"Itu saja? Tak ada terimakasih? Cih. Dan seharusnya bocah itu memanggilku _hyung_," gerutu Donghae sambil membereskan bekas cangkir kopi yang terpakai.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Donghae tengah melamun, sambil menggenggam erat gagang sapu. Ia menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas gagang sapu tersebut, dan meletakkan dagunya diatasnya. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai hal. Terutama seorang _namja_ berambut merah yang entah mengapa tak bisa hilang dari benaknya. Ia kembali memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa menyadari seseorang sedari tadi mencoba memanggilnya.

"…-ghae…! Donghae!"

Terkaget, ia tanpa sengaja mengangkat gagang sapunya, membuatnya membentur rak di belakangnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendapati Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan panik.

"Awas!"

***Prak!***

Yang berikutnya Donghae sadari, punggungnya sudah melekat pada rak tersebut, dan sepasang lengan melindunginya, memegang rak melalui kedua sisi bahunya. Suara benda jatuh terdengar disusul dengan tumpahan air. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi Eunhyuk dengan dirinya sekarang. Sapu yang ia pegang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Begitu juga dengan pot plastik berukuran sedang yang kini kosong.

"… _Gwaenchana_?"

Bisikan Eunhyuk yang terdengar lembut membuatnya semakin berdebar. Kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk bisa di katakan memenjarakannya di antara kedua lengannya dengan rak tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sanggup berbicara.

Kemudian Donghae merasakan setetes air mengalir jatuh. Ia mendongak karena rasa penasaran, dan mendapati _namja_ berambut merah itu basah terguyur air. Rambutnya meneteskan air dari setiap helainya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sayu. Donghae semakin panik saat Eunhyuk perlahan memejamkan matanya, seolah hendak menci-…

"Hatsyi…!"

_Lupakan_.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Eunhyuk terduduk di ruang ganti, dengan handuk putih diatas kepalanya. Ia masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya akibat insiden tadi. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia mendongak sedikit mendapati Donghae berjalan kearahnya, sudah kembali mengenakan seragam sekolah miliknya.

"Kau belum ganti baju? Bajumu masih basah seperti itu," komentar Donghae.

"Ah aku bermaksud mengeringkan rambut dulu tadi," jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Ia berbalik saat Eunhyuk mulai melepas kemejanya untuk berganti pakaian. Kemudian ia teringat pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya. Kyuhyun bilang ia menginap di rumah Sungmin hari ini," ujarnya.

"Oh? Ia memberitaumu?"

"_Ne_. Tadi aku berbicara sedikit dengannya."

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tumben sekali."

Donghae terdiam. Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia mengatakan bahwa mereka membicarakan Eunhyuk sendiri. Ia baru saja mau menjawab seadanya untuk berdalih.

"Hmm?" Gumaman yang terdengar persis di samping telinganya mengejutkannya.

Donghae menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Eunhyuk berdiri amat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Ia berdiri mematung sesaat membuat Eunhyuk heran. Tapi kemudian Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Donghae.

"Sudah tidak apa kalau kau tidak bisa memberitauku. Ayo pulang?" Ajaknya.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh detik agar otak Donghae kembali bekerja dengan normal. Barulah ia berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya dengan tas ransel terselempang di bahunya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Eunhyuk diam-diam tersenyum melihat kearah Donghae dari sudut matanya. _Namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu sedang tersenyum bangga melihat hasil gajinya hari ini dalam genggamannya, terlihat begitu polos dan bahagia.

"Kau tidak mau menggunakan uang itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menoleh kearahnya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan heran, "Untuk?"

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau inginkan tentunya."

Donghae berpikir sejenak, "Aku sudah mempunyai semua yang kuinginkan."

"Sungguh? Apa benar tak ada lagi yang kau inginkan? Kau bisa membeli sesuatu dengan uang itu. Pasti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan memiliki sesuatu atas hasil kerjamu sendiri."

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" Tanya Donghae heran.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, melihat antusiasme di mata Donghae, "Tergantung. Apa yang kau suka?"

Donghae kembali berpikir, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau…"

Ia menggumam dan sedikit cemberut saat mengatakannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Eunhyuk menahan diri agar tidak bertindak bodoh. Karena sungguh, ia sangat gemas jika melihat ekspresi polos Donghae. Donghae tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Eunhyuk lagi, dengan rasa penasaran yang polos terpancar di matanya.

"Kalau kau? Apa yang kau beli?" Tanyanya.

"Aku…?" Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aku menggunakan gajiku untuk membayar kebutuhan sehari-hariku dan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik membeli makanan sedikit lebih daripada membeli hal tidak penting. Lagipula bosan kan kalau makan _ramyeon_ setiap hari?" Candanya.

Sesaat Eunhyuk merasa Donghae menatapnya sendu. Tetapi hal tersebut hanya terlihat sekilas maka ia mengira itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau tidak dapat membeli sesuatu untukmu sendiri?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hmm…" Eunhyuk seolah berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengulaskan _gummy smile_ yang lebar, "Apa membeli susu _strawberry_ juga termasuk?"

"Eunhyuk," Donghae menatapnya serius, kontras dengan nada bercanda Eunhyuk.

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak terpengaruh, ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, "Sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicarakan aku?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Eunhyuk. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia memiliki perasaan sedih ini ketika melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum diatas kesulitannya sendiri. Sementara selama ini mendapat begitu banyak hal tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Eunhyuk sudah bersikap baik padanya. Terlampau baik. Sementara selama ini yang ia lakukan hanya berusaha menyusahkan _namja_ itu.

Seharusnya tidak begitu. Eunhyuk seharusnya bersikap lebih keras, egois, dengan keadaannya yang sulit dan membenci Donghae atas segala perlakuannya pada Eunhyuk. Dan sebaliknya, Donghae yang memiliki begitu banyak hal seharusnya lebih bersikap lembut dan membantu orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Eunhyuk yang begitu di benci oleh sekitarnya, walau bukan karena kesalahannya sendiri adalah seorang malaikat. Setidaknya seperti itulah sang _namja_ berambut merah itu di mata Donghae sekarang. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari Eunhyuk adalah rasa peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ah aku tau!"

Seruan Eunhyuk menyentakkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Eunhyuk lalu mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya yang lebar kearah Donghae.

"Besok kan Sabtu. Bagaimana kalau sehabis dari café, kita berkeliling toko? Mungkin kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang kau mau nanti," usulnya.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang aku mau ke café besok?"

"Memangnya tidak?" Balas Eunhyuk dengan seulas senyuman lembut.

Donghae langsung kembali memalingkan wajahnya, sebelum Eunhyuk sempat melihat apalagi mengkomentari wajahnya yang tak bosan-bosan untuk bersemu.

"Aku anggap kau menyetujuinya," Eunhyuk tertawa pelan.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali angin dingin sore hari berhembus, membuat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bersin kembali.

"Hatsyi!"

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk, mendapati _namja_ itu berusaha menghentikan bersinnya. Mungkin akibat ketumpahan air es tadi di café. Donghae baru saja hendak berkomentar saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya berubah serius saat ia memandang lurus ke depan. Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Donghae… Bukankah itu… Temanmu?" Gumam Eunhyuk.

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menoleh kearah tatapan Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat mendapati sosok yang ia kenal beberapa meter di depan mereka. Sosok _namja_ tersebut terlihat geram, berdiri di hadapan beberapa _namja_ lain yang sepertinya merupakan anggota sebuah geng atau semacamnya.

"Heechul-_hyung_?"

Belum sempat ia kembali berucap, tiba-tiba salah seorang _namja_ menendang sisi pinggang Heechul, beruntung ia sempat menghindarinya sehingga tendangan tersebut hanya menyentuhnya sedikit. Heechul mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Heechul-_hyung_!" Donghae berteriak panik dan berlari menghampirinya.

Eunhyuk segera menyusul. Wajahnya berubah serius. Tanpa sadar ia bersiaga, sedetikpun tidak lepas perhatiannya dari Donghae. Heechul yang menyadari seseorang memanggilnya menoleh. Tanpa sadar menimbulkan kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk kembali menyerang.

***Buk!***

Kali ini pukulan berhasil mendarat di perut Heechul, membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Donghae dengan cepat menahannya. Heechul terbatuk sedikit, kemudian melihat kearah Donghae dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ikan bodoh! Sedang apa kau disini?! Cepat pergi!" Bentaknya keras.

Donghae menghiraukan bentakan Heechul dan menatap nyalang kearah gerombolan _namja_ di hadapannya. Seorang dari gerombolan tersebut, yang Eunhyuk terka adalah pemimpinnya terlihat mengenali Donghae.

"Wah, wah… Kau muncul lagi, bocah Lee. Hei kawan-kawan! Sepertinya kita dapat satu mangsa lagi hari ini," ia mendengus dan menoleh kearah kawanannya, di sambut oleh sorakan riuh.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri! Bukankah itu bagian dari perjanjian kita?!" Heechul kembali membentak dengan geram.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian yang mana maksudmu?" _Namja_ itu memandang dengan remeh, "Aku tidak ingat menyetujui perjanjian barusan untuk berdamai. Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan puas sebelum membalas dendam kepada kelompokmu itu. Tak peduli kau sudah minta maaf sekalipun."

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya keras, "Kau… bajingan…!" Ia menggeram dari balik gemeretak giginya menahan amarah.

_Namja_ itu malah tertawa remeh, sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku tidak akan mau berdamai hanya dengan ucapan maaf."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

Pertanyaan singkat dengan nada dingin Donghae membuat Heechul dan Eunhyuk menoleh kearahnya. Donghae menatap _namja_ itu tajam.

"Yang kami mau?" _Namja_ itu mendengus, "Mungkin setelah kalian tergeletak tak berdaya di rumah sakit, kami akan puas."

Atas pernyataan tersebut Eunhyuk mematung sesaat. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae dan Heechul. Ia berdiri di samping Donghae, selangkah lebih maju dan mengulaskan senyumannya.

"Wah maaf, kalau yang itu sepertinya tidak bisa," ujarnya masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Para _namja_ itu terlihat memandang Eunhyuk heran, jelas bertanya-tanya siapa orang asing yang memutuskan untuk mencampuri urusan mereka. Sementara Donghae terlihat sedikit panik.

"Eunhyuk, mundur. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Dan membiarkanmu terluka lagi? Tidak terimakasih," jawab Eunhyuk ringan, menoleh kearah Donghae dan mengulaskan senyuman yang jauh lebih tulus.

"Bocah itu benar. Sebaiknya kau menyingkir jika tidak ingin terlibat," saran seorang diantara kawanan tersebut.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Eunhyuk bertanya, entah bagaimana masih dengan nada yang ramah meski kalimatnya terkesan menantang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kami terpaksa menghabisimu bersama mereka."

"Hyukj- _ani_, Eunhyuk. Menyingkirlah. Kau juga, Donghae. Ini urusanku," tiba-tiba Heechul berucap, bangkit dan maju kedepan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Urusanmu juga urusanku, _hyung_," Donghae menyela.

"Ah, sungguh mengharukan mereka saling melindungi," ujar salah seorang _namja_ dengan nada mengejek yang ketara.

Donghae terdiam, hanya menatap mereka dengan geram. Begitu pula Heechul.

"Orang kaya yang bisa berbuat seenaknya dengan harta kalian. Menurut kalian hidup kalian sempurna hah? Kalian menjijikkan."

Sementara Donghae dan Heechul terdiam, Eunhyuk mulai kehilangan senyumannya perlahan. Tangannya mulai terlihat mengepal.

"Selalu tertawa dengan sombongnya. Kami muak melihat orang seperti kalian. Tanpa susah payah memiliki segalanya. Kalian tidak lebih dari sampah."

"… Tau apa kau soal hidup kami?"

Suara Heechul terdengar berat dan menakutkan. Ia menatap mereka dengan amat tajam dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kau tidak mengetahui apapun soal hidup kami. Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengkomentarinya," Heechul berhenti sejenak, "Padahal awalnya aku datang untuk meminta maaf dengan damai. Tapi sepertinya sekarang malah aku yang tidak bisa memaafkan ucapan kalian. Sayang sekali. Memunculkan amarahku adalah sebuah kesalahan besar."

Seulas seringaian terlukis di bibir Heechul. Bahkan Donghae pun mengakui seringaian tersebut lebih menakutkan dari yang biasa diulaskan Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang dipelajari Donghae selama berteman dengan Heechul, dan itu adalah peraturan yang amat penting.

_You don't mess with the diva. Ever._

Para _namja_ itu terlihat merasa terhina dengan perkataan Heechul, "Habisi mereka!"

Salah seorang dari mereka maju dan menerjang kearah Heechul. Tapi Heechul dengan ringannya mengelak ke arah kiri, menghindari serangan tersebut dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan balasan. Pukulan Heechul tersebut seolah menjadi pemicu yang menyulut amarah mereka dan mereka mulai maju secara bersamaan.

Seorang yang lain bermaksud menendang Donghae. Dengan cepat Donghae berputar ke kanan menghindarinya, dan balas menendangnya dengan keras dari samping. _Namja_ tersebut terbanting cukup jauh. Tapi belum sempat Donghae kembali bersiaga, seorang yang lain hendak memukulnya dari belakang.

***Tep!***

Sang _namja_ berambut merah tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Donghae, menahan pukulan tersebut dengan sebelah tangan. Rambutnya sedikit teracak dan kacamata miliknya terjatuh beberapa meter di dekat mereka. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _namja_ yang hendak memukul Donghae dengan amat dingin dan menusuk.

"_Yah_… _Jugeulae_?"

***Buk!***

Belum sempat _namja_ itu membalas, sang _namja_ berambut merah sudah menghantamnya keras hingga terbanting kebelakang. Donghae menoleh dengan kaget.

"E-Eunhyuk. Menyingkirlah, aku tidak mau kau terlibat," ujarnya pelan.

Sang _namja_ berambut merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya disertai dengan senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya, "Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Hae?"

Mata Donghae membulat sesaat, "H-Hyukjae?"

_D-Dan barusan apa dia benar memanggilku 'Hae'…?_

"Tidak boleh?" Tanya Hyukjae seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Donghae hanya membuka tutup mulutnya sesaat, bingung hendak menjawab apa. Bahkan bagi Hyukjae ekspresi tersebut terlihat _manis_ –meski agak bodoh seperti ikan di darat.

"Hyukjae, Donghae, aku tidak ingin menyela _moment_ kalian tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya nanti?" Heechul mendengus sambil menghindari beberapa pukulan.

Donghae langsung berpaling dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan melawan _namja_ lain. Sementara Hyukjae terdiam beberapa saat, memperhatikan Heechul dari sudut matanya. Heechul sepertinya menyadarinya. Ia balas menatap Hyukjae sekilas.

_Saat itu Hyukjae sadar. Heechul mengetahui soal kepribadian gandanya._

Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghiraukan rasa penasarannya untuk saat ini dan kembali membantu Donghae mengatasi para pembuat masalah itu.

Entah bagaimana, lawan mereka semakin bertambah banyak saja. Tanpa mereka sadari sekarang mereka bertiga tengah berada diantara kerumunan geng _namja_ tersebut, beberapa memegang balok kayu sebagai senjata.

"Heechul," Hyukjae memanggil saat ia merasa jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Heechul mengedik sedikit menyuruhnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Donghae melirik mereka berdua heran, sama sekali tidak mengerti pembicaraan tersebut. Heechul menyeringai paham.

"Tanyakan pada adikmu, si _evil_ kecil itu."

***Dak!***

Setelah berujar, Heechul menendang seorang _namja_ di hadapannya tepat di daerah vitalnya. Membuat Donghae merinding melihatnya. Bahkan Hyukjae meringis sedikit membayangkan betapa sakitnya tendangan tersebut. _Namja_ itu tidak dapat berkutik. Langsung terjatuh dan meringkuk kesakitan di atas aspal.

"Ya ampun Heechul-_hyung_! Apa kau sungguh harus menendangnya disitu? Kau bisa mematahkan lengannya dengan brutal atau apapun yang lain! Itu akan jauh lebih tidak menyiksa," protes Donghae.

"Justru itulah tujuanku," seringai Heechul tanpa ampun.

Donghae hanya menghela napas dan kembali disibukkan melawan gerombolan di sekitarnya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Dengan kemampuan mereka bertiga, terutama jurus andalan Heechul yang melumpuhkan lawannya dalam sekali tendangan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyapu bersih para _namja_ itu. Mereka kini bergeletakan di atas aspal dengan luka lebam di seluruh tubuh. Atau untuk korban Heechul, tidak dapat bergerak menahan sakit meski tidak terlihat luka besar. Namun sepertinya Heechul cukup kejam untuk menyisakan sang pemimpin sendirian, mungkin berniat untuk menyiksanya terlebih dahulu.

"_Yah_! Inilah akibatnya bila kau tidak menerima permintaan maafku dengan damai. Kuharap kau mengerti dan tidak mengganggu kami lagi. Aku tidak akan mencari gara-gara lagi," ujar Heechul tegas di depan _namja_ tersebut.

_Namja_ itu berdecih.

_Wah sepertinya dia sudah bosan hidup._

Donghae membatin, entah mengapa merasa sedikit prihatin mengira _namja_ itu akan segera dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh sang diva.

"Aku tidak akan menuntutmu meminta maaf karena telah menghina kami. Karena akupun pernah membuat kesalahan tersebut," Heechul kembali berujar, nada suaranya menurun.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa yang mau meminta maaf? Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Yang kukatakan benar adanya," _namja_ itu mendengus dengan keras kepala.

***Dhuak!***

Belum sempat Heechul mengatakan apa-apa, Hyukjae tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, menendang kepala _namja_ itu dengan keras hingga terpelanting ke tanah. Amarah terlihat jelas di matanya. Heechul dan Donghae terpaku sesaat karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau bilang… Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah…?"

***Jreg!***

Hyukjae menginjak telapak tangan _namja_ itu keras, hingga terdengar suara gemeretak tulang. _Namja_ itu berteriak kesakitan, tapi ekspresi Hyukjae tidak berubah. Ia masih menatapnya tajam dengan amarah yang ketara.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mendapat pelajaran yang cukup?"

***Bak!***

Teriakan kesakitan kembali terdengar saat Hyukjae menendang perutnya dengan keras.

"Hyukjae, itu sudah cukup," Heechul berujar dari belakangnya.

Tapi Hyukjae menghiraukannya, "Kau mengatai kami sampah. Memangnya kau yakin kau lebih baik dari kami? Tau apa kau?"

***Bugh!***

Jeritan kali ini terdengar memilukan, saat Hyukjae menginjak perutnya tanpa ampun.

"Hyukjae itu cukup!" Heechul kembali mencoba, mulai panik.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalan tangannya, "Tau apa kau… mengenai Hae?"

*Grep…*

"Hyukjae, cukup…"

Hyukjae berhenti saat ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Donghae dari belakangnya. Donghae melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada tubuh Hyukjae, memeluknya dari belakang sementara tangan kanannya menahan kepalan tangan Hyukjae. Ia membenamkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah di punggung Hyukjae.

"Sudah, cukup…" Gumamnya kembali lebih pelan.

Perlahan tubuh Hyukjae berubah lebih rileks. Kepalan tangannya mengendur dan perlahan terjatuh kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, memejamkan matanya.

"D-Donghae…?"

Sang _namja_ berambut merah berbalik, menatap Donghae. Kali ini tatapannya melembut. Donghae tersenyum sekilas kepadanya.

"Eunhyuk," ujarnya.

"A-aku…"

"Wah dia sudah berubah kembali. Sepertinya pelukanmu ampuh juga, Donghae," komentar Heechul membuyarkan suasana.

Donghae tersentak dan menoleh menatap Heechul.

"_H-hyung_ kau tau dari ma-"

*Bruk…*

Donghae terlonjak sedikit saat merasakan kedua lengan Eunhyuk melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae dengan lunglai.

"Maaf… Aku… Tidak kuat…" Gumamnya lirih.

Donghae meliriknya heran. Tapi kemudian tanpa sengaja kening Eunhyuk menyentuh lehernya. Dan saat itulah Donghae menyadari temperatur tubuh Eunhyuk yang begitu tinggi.

"E-Eunhyuk! Kau panas sekali!"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada Donghae.

"_H-hyung_! Badannya panas sekali!" Donghae berujar panik.

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Ia meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di atas kening Eunhyuk. Hanya untuk segera menariknya kembali merasakan panas yang tinggi.

"Astaga. Sepertinya ia demam parah," komentar Heechul.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Paling tidak ia harus segera beristirahat. Bawalah dia pulang kerumahnya dulu."

"A-Aku? _Hyung_ sendiri bagaimana?"

Heechul menyeringai melihat ekspresi Donghae, "Aku masih harus 'merapihkan' kekacauan yang kita buat ini," elaknya menunjuk pada _namja_ yang bergelimpangan.

Donghae mendesah. Kemudian dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan khawatir. Sang _namja_ berambut merah sepertinya mendera sakit yang teramat, karena ia terlihat begitu lunglai hingga harus berpegangan pada Donghae untuk tetap berdiri. Donghae menghela napas panjang, kemudian menunduk sedikit.

"_Hyung_, bantu naikkan dia ke gendonganku," ujarnya pada Heechul.

Tanpa kata-kata Heechul membantu menaikkan tubuh Eunhyuk ke punggung Donghae. Dengan agak susah payah, Donghae akhirnya berhasil berdiri dengan Eunhyuk di gendongannya. Sementara _namja_ berambut merah itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

Sempat-sempatnya Heechul terkekeh saat Donghae berjalan dengan agak terhuyung membawa Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh.

"Hati-hati, _Fishy_!"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

_Dia tidak seringan kelihatannya._

Donghae mengeluh dalam hati saat akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai rumah Eunhyuk. Dengan susah payah Donghae membuka pintu menggunakan kunci yang ia temukan di tas Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangan.

Donghae segera membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya. Ia sudah tau letak kamar Eunhyuk setelah tidur disana sekali sebelumnya. Ia membaringkan Eunhyuk diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi, mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air hangat. Ia kembali kepada Eunhyuk, mengompres keningnya dengan handuk tersebut.

Eunhyuk terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan lembut tersebut. Ia menatap Donghae dengan letih. Donghae menyadarinya dan balas menatapnya. Kekhawatiran terlihat di wajah Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk merasa senang.

"Istirahatlah. Mungkin kau demam karena air es di café tadi. Maaf," gumamnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng amat pelan, "Bukan salahmu… Mungkin memang aku yang akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik…"

Donghae mengangguk kaku. Ia baru saja hendak berjalan pergi saat Eunhyuk menahan tangannya, menariknya terduduk di sisi kasur tersebut.

"_Gajima_…" Bisiknya pelan, "Temani aku… hari ini… saja…"

Matanya perlahan kembali memejam karena letih. Namun tangannya tidak melepaskan Donghae. Donghae bersemu sedikit, kemudian ia mengusap rambut merah Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Mengembangkan seulas senyum di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Donghae…"

"Hmm…?" Donghae menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"_Gomawo_…" Bisik Eunhyuk pelan sebelum tertidur.

Ia tidak mendapat balasan dari Donghae. Melainkan ia merasakan Donghae bergerak untuk berbaring di sisinya. Dan ia tau Donghae akan menemaninya sesuai permintaannya.

_Saranghae…_

Tambah Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

sunripicturegallery.#blogspot.#com/2012/12/innocent-beast-chapter-11.#html

(hilangkan 3 tanda # di atas)

^_scene_ gendong-menggendong, _confirmed_. _Never underestimate the anchovy_. Kekeke~

Ah _I just love innocent Hae… Don't you? Lol._

Kalau ada yang penasaran di chapter ini, kenapa Kyuhyun nanyain Heechul, dan kenapa Heechul tau soal kepribadian ganda Hyuk, tenang. Kalian tidak melewatkan satu _chapter_ atau kelongkap baca. Tapi emang belum di jelasin. Sebenernya penjelasan mungkin ada di _chapter_ depan. Penjelasan singkatnya sih. Cerita lengkapnya kayaknya bakal kubuat jadi _Side Story_ nanti, _featuring_ HanChul _couple_ + _uri evil magnae_. _Side Story_ ini waktunya pas sebelum _chapter_ sebelas ini ceritanya.

_Yup_, _I'm back_! Ada yang merindukanku? #plak.

Artinya suamiku(baca : laptop), Reyasha, sudah sembuh total! Horee! *tiup terompet. Semoga _update_ ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan setelah kulihat-lihat… Panjang juga ya... Semoga gak pegel atau bosen bacanya.

Ah iya. Soal cerita ini yang sedikit lagi tamat… Sebenernya maunya begitu. Tapi kok begitu nulis jadinya panjang ya hahaha. Tapi bener sih, paling panjang 3 / 4 _chapter_ lagi tamat. _Chapter_ depan masalah intinya akan muncul. Ada sedikit petunjuknya di _chapter_ ini. Ada yang bisa tebak? Oh iya aku juga ganti _cover poster_ cerita ini ada yang sadar? mendingan yang ini atau yang sebelumnya?

Waktunya bales _review_!

**Guest** : #ayan #tewas. Maaf laptopku abis rusak hiks. Sepertinya begitu *lirik Hae.

**AngeLeeteuk** : aih gomawo aku terharu ditungguin. Ini Hyukjae muncul lagi~ maaf lama updatenya #pundung

**HyukBunnyMing** : Endingnya sepertinya agak ngaret ahahaha. Gomawo! ^^

**Jung** **Soo** **Kyung** : Gomawo ^^ . iya Eunhyuk punya kepribadian ganda, nah kepribadian gandanya Eunhyuk itu Hyukjae. Jadi satu orang tapi isinya kayak dua gituloh~

**myfishychovy** : keke karena _author_ iseng aja #plak. Namanya juga Yesung gituloh ahaha~

**kyukyu** : Hyukjae main meluk-meluk aja kekeke~

**nyukkunyuk** : akakak soal kantin sekolah jual gituan mah gampang. Kan _author_ yang minta #plak. Gabisa Yesung udah berjiwa _creeper_ sejak lahir #plak. Chullie baik di kenyataan maupun di _fic_ ku itu sayang sekali sama Donghae, maklum Hae kan _dongsaeng_ favoritnya, jadi gamungkin berantem sama Hae kekeke~ Sebenernya disitu dia gak sampe tidur, cuman nenangin diri aja pake meluk Hae~ Err aku ga ada _acc_ lain. Ada dulu FB tapi udah gapernah kubuka. Maaf lama _update_ laptopku abis rusak #pundung

**Meyla** **Rahma** : _Annyeong_ Mey-_ssi_~ _choneun_ Rey _imnida_, _banggapseumnida_! _Gomawo_ udah sempat-sempet baca n suka _fic_ ku ini hehe. _Gomawo_ juga udah mau _review_, setiap _review_ berharga bagiku~

**dinie** **teukie** : kekeke~ bahasanya sesuatu ya 'dpgang2 dkt' wakwka. Tenang aku tidak akan taro _angst_ banyak-banyak di cerita ini~ Paling banyak cuma satu chapter~

**leenahanwoo** : gomawo~~! Ini lanjutannya~

**Arit291** : akakak aku dulu deh yang jatuh cinta sama situ karena _review_ ini #plak. Tenang kalo soal itu… yah nanti liat sendiri lah ahaha~

**arumfishy** : tau nih Eunhyukkie bikin geregetan hehe. Soalnya aku suka _innocent_ Hae~

**anchofishy** : karena _strawberry daiquiri_nya sebenarnya, bukan susunya. Itu ada alkoholnya sedikit gitu. Mereka memang membingungkan o.O

**Cho** **Kyura** : Donghae gituloh kekeke~ ini ada adegan romantisnya ga ya aku ga yakin~ _GOMAWO_~! _Saranghae_~~! ^^

**Lee** **Eun** **Jae** : uwah maaf ini malah lama banget #pundung

**Anonymouss** : polos sekali kalo minta dibalikin keke~ iya kira-kira begitulah. Chullie… Nanti di jelasin lebih lanjut di chapter depan. Itulah kehebatan Eunhae ahaha. Kalo untuk itu… Liat aja nanti oke? *wink

**jpcom** : hehehe. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**StephanieChoi** : Annyeong~~! Namanya juga Yesung kekeke~ tau tuh Donghae kenapa ya *tampang lebih polos*

**dew'yellow** : _kissu_nya belum muncul lagi tuh ahaha. _Cheonman_~

**RieHaeHyuk** : begitulah ahaha~ mereka 'bertiga' ini ckck

**hana** **ryeong9** : kalo ga lucu bukan yesung namanya kkk~

**maria8** : masih belum kekeke~

**haehyukyumin** : ini udah lanjut~ _gomawoyo_ ~ _nado_ _saranghae_~ #plak. Maaf lama sekali updatenya T_T

**chihana** : sama aku juga bikinnya pengen ku bejek-bejek(?) . ini belum satu tahun kan~ #plak

**Lee** **Eunhwa** : kkk Hyukjae lebih keren ya kayaknya? Tapi Eunhyuk juga _sweet_ kok~ _gomawo_ :*

**Guest** : _gomawo_ *sniff. Ia mereka udah tau. Hmm… Nanti akan ada saatnya kok pas Hyukjae munculnya _super_ lama haha~

**HaeLicious** : _gomawo_ _chingu_~ ^^

**Shin** **Min** **Hwa** : uwaaaaa _mianhaee_ #bersimpuh. Dalam konteks apa ya… Menurutmu? #plak *nyuri kata-kata Eunhyuk n Hyukjae.

**HanHee** : ini sudah dilanjut maaf super lama haha. Konfliknya sih ada, tapi aku gatau tingkat berat ato entengnya tergantung nanti pembaca litany gimana haha. Ini udah ada lagi belum momentnya? Tenang, justru bacot(?)mu memberiku semangat! Kkkk~

**HaeFreak** : gomawo~! Ini udah sedikit berasa belum momentnya?

**Keyra** **Kyuunie** : wah ketauan. Sebenernya aku emang suka badass-uke-Hae. Akakak. Kalo alesannya, nanti akan di ceritain~

**lee** **ah** **ra** : kekeke~ ini lanjutannya~

**Angel** **Muaffi** : uwaa maaf lama.. laptopku abis rusak #deepbow

**Idha** **Lee** : wah _gomawo_ sampe jatuh cinta! Kkk~ *kibar bendera EunHae

**XxStarLitxX** : Heechul terlalu sayang sama Hae untuk ngamuk ke dia kkk~ _gomawo_~ ^^

**Guest** : Maaf lama laptopku abis rusaak. Silahkan rajam saya kalau mau.. ini udah di update semoga tidak kecewa dengan update-annyaa

Sekali lagi maaf aku lama sekali _update_… Semoga masih ada yang baca _fic_ satu ini meski sudah lama sekali. Dan semoga _update_ kali ini tidak mengecewakan.

Oh iya yang punya _twitter_, _follow_ ya! **SunRi_Jewel**

_Last but not least_, Mind to RnR? ^^

*TINI UPDATE : Check this out.. sunripicturegallery.#blogspot.#com/2013/01/innocent-beast-fanfiction-movie-trailer.#html

(hapus 3 tanda #) mencoba bikin Trailer.. maaf kalo abal maklum pertama kali coba bikin *deepbow


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Innocent Beast!

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**Hyukhae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Kyumin, dll.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Warning** : Cari posisi yang nyaman sebelum mulai membaca. Ini akan jadi… cukup panjang.

Enjoy!

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

**Chapter 12**

'_Ada apa denganku…? Tubuhku…'_

.

**Author's POV**

Eunhyuk mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan yang tidak biasa melingkupinya. Tapi ia suka kehangatan itu. Terasa amat nyaman. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia mendapati helaian rambut _brunette_ halus di depan wajahnya, perlahan otaknya berusaha mencerna hal tersebut.

_Tunggu dulu… rambut… brunette…?_

Matanya membulat saat gumpalan rambut tersebut bergerak, dan seakan membenamkan diri lebih lagi ke dadanya. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat 'benda asing' tersebut. Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuatnya meleleh seketika.

Ia baru teringat, semalam ia ditemani seorang _namja_ berambut _brunette_. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, kini _namja_ itu terlihat tidur dengan amat nyaman memeluknya. Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya di atas dada Eunhyuk. Sebelah tangan mencengkeram erat kemeja depan Eunhyuk, dan sebelah kaki tersampir diantara kaki Eunhyuk. Seperti anak koala memeluk induknya.

Posisi tersebut seolah menunjukkan Donghae tidak mau terlepas dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak tau bagaimana tangan kirinya bisa tersampir melingkari pinggang Donghae, seolah menariknya secara posesif ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Eunhyuk meleleh.

Wajah Donghae yang tertidur pulas yang membuatnya terpaku selama beberapa saat. Wajah _angelic_ itu, yang selalu menarik perhatian Eunhyuk. Ekspresi Donghae terlihat begitu tentram dan damai, seperti wajah seorang anak kecil yang masih polos. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Matanya menatap Donghae sayu, dan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi itu.

Sayangnya sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba sang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut dalam cara yang manis menurut Eunhyuk, pertanda ia akan segera mendapat kesadarannya. Panik, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya untuk berpura-pura tidur, menghindari situasi canggung.

Beberapa saat Eunhyuk lewati memejamkan matanya tanpa bergerak. Kemudian ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu lembut, bagaikan bulu malaikat. Sentuhan tersebut menelusuri wajahnya dengan seksama. Keningnya, pipinya, hidungnya, garis rahangnya yang tegas. Namun entah mengapa sentuhan tersebut terasa familier bagi Eunhyuk.

_Rasanya… aku pernah mengalami ini dulu._

_Apa ini juga mimpi?_

Sentuhan tersebut bergerak ke sudut bibirnya. Namun belum sempat jemari tersebut menyentuh bibirnya, sentuhan tersebut terhenti. Kemudian Eunhyuk merasakan pipinya di cubit dengan amat keras. Membuatnya tersentak kesakitan.

"Buka matamu. Aku tau kau sudah bangun," ujar sebuah suara.

Eunhyuk perlahan membuka matanya, menatap _namja brunette_ diatasnya yang tidak juga melepaskan cubitan mematikannya dari pipinya.

"_Appo_… Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Karena kau berpura-pura tidur. Sadarkah kau, kau menahan napasmu?"

Sudut bibir Donghae terangkat sebelah, bersama dengan alisnya. Terlihat ekspresi kekanakan yang polos dan terkesan bercanda. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Dan sadarkah kau, kau bisa kutuntut atas tuduhan pelecehan?"

*Plak*

Eunhyuk tidak sempat melihat reaksi Donghae karena telapak tangan _namja brunette_ itu lebih dulu menapak di wajahnya.

"Mppfhht…!" Eunhyuk mencoba berbicara meski tangan Donghae menutup wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membahas hal barusan, maka aku akan melepaskanmu," terdengar suara Donghae berujar pelan.

_Bagaimana aku mau menjawabmu?! Bernapas pun sulit!_

Eunhyuk berpikir dalam hatinya.

"_Yaksok_?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, berharap Donghae akan segera melepaskan _death grip_ itu. Karena ia sudah tidak bernapas cukup lama sekarang. Dan untungnya, sesuai harapan, Donghae melepaskan telapak tangannya. Eunhyuk mengambil napas panjang kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Donghae. Wajah _angelic_ itu dihiasi semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, memandang wajah Donghae. Tak peduli lengan atasnya sudah mati rasa karena berat tubuh _namja brunette_ itu diatasnya sepanjang malam.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling terdiam memandang satu sama lain seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Donghae terlepas dari keterpanaannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah tiap detiknya.

"Ng… Aku butuh ke toilet," gumamnya pelan.

Sebelah alis Eunhyuk terangkat, "Silahkan?"

"T-Tangan…m-mu," bisik Donghae amat pelan, hingga Eunhyuk tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk memintanya mengulang.

"T-Tanganmu… d-di…" Bisiknya sedikit lebih keras.

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Donghae yang terjatuh di tangan kirinya… -yang masih bertengger manis diatas pinggang sang _namja brunette_. Ia segera memindahkannya, tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan kaku.

"M-maaf," gumamnya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk cepat, kemudian segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit terbengong. Tak lama Eunhyuk bangkit duduk, kemudian mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

"_This is… awkward_…"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Tapi Siwon-_ah_. Aku bisa-"

'_Ani, hyung tidak perlu datang kerja. Istirahat saja untuk hari ini,'_ sela suara di seberang telepon.

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh dari demamku, aku hanya terlambat bangun, aku sudah bilang bukan?" Eunhyuk kembali mencoba.

'_Ne. Tapi lebih baik hyung istirahat saja. Lagipula, ada Leeteuk-hyung. Biarlah dia bekerja dobel sekali-sekali,'_ terdengar sedikit tawa pada kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya, "Yasudah kalau begitu. _Mianhae_, Siwon-_ah_. _Gomawo_."

'_Ne, ne! Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Sampai nanti, hyung!'_

***tuuutt… tuuuutt….***

"Jadi?"

Eunhyuk menoleh, kembali menatap kearah Donghae yang sepertinya sedari tadi menunggunya selesai berbicara di telepon. _Namja_ _brunette_ itu duduk di tepi kasur Eunhyuk dengan posisi bersila, kedua tangan lurus di depan tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya sedikit dan meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja nakas.

"Siwon menyuruhku istirahat saja. Sepertinya ia ingin mengerjai Leeteuk-_hyung_ sedikit. Terkadang ia tidak se suci kelihatannya," canda Eunhyuk.

Tanpa sadar Donghae terkekeh kecil karenanya. Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut dan memandangnya takjub, meski tidak Donghae sadari sama sekali. Ingin rasanya ia lebih sering mendengar tawa Donghae seperti itu. Tawa yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang polos, begitu _angelic_.

"Ah iya… Donghae, kau tidak apa tidak pulang lagi semalam? Maaf aku merepotkanmu," ujar Eunhyuk kembali.

"Tidak apa…" Jawab Donghae pelan.

Wajahnya seketika berubah murung. Dan Eunhyuk sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga merasa amat penasaran tentang _namja brunette _di hadapannya ini. Karena sepertinya rumah merupakan topik yang amat sensitif baginya.

"Donghae," panggil Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Maaf kalau aku… mencampuri masalah pribadimu. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya kalau kau mau… Tapi… Ada apa dengan rumahmu? Mengapa kau terlihat amat enggan pulang…?"

Donghae terdiam, wajahnya kembali tertunduk. Eunhyuk pindah untuk duduk di sampingnya, menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan lembut dan perhatian. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Donghae, Eunhyuk baru saja hendak kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengalihkan topik. Namun _namja_ _brunette_ itu lebih dulu mengangkat suara.

"Bagiku tempat itu bukan 'rumah'…"

Eunhyuk terdiam, membiarkan Donghae melanjutkan ceritanya dengan perlahan. Donghae terlihat menarik napasnya, kemudian menghelanya dengan berat. Matanya menatap kosong kearah jemari tangannya yang kini saling bertaut.

"Rumah seharusnya adalah sebuah tempat dimana kau merasa nyaman dan aman. Tempat dimana kau menerima kehangatan dan ketenangan," Donghae berhenti sejenak, "Tapi aku tidak merasakannya di tempat yang kau sebut sebagai rumahku itu."

Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Mengapa?"

"Karena tempat itu terasa asing bagiku. Aku tidak merasa nyaman, apalagi aman. Aku tidak mendapat kehangatan. Mungkin aku mendapat ketenangan, tetapi ketenangan yang lain. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, ketenangan yang sunyi dan… kesepian…?"

"Tidak adakah orang yang… menemanimu disana?"

Donghae tersenyum pahit, "Tentu ada banyak orang di tempat itu. Pelayan, dan pekerja lainnya memenuhi tempat itu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berani untuk sekedar berada bersamaku lebih dari sepuluh menit. Mungkin karena peringatan _over_ _protective_ dari majikan besar mereka."

"… Selain mereka? Kau tau… keluargamu…?"

Eunhyuk dapat melihat dengan jelas, ketika ia menanyakan hal tersebut, mata beriris coklat milik Donghae seolah berubah semakin kelam dan kosong. Refleks, Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya di bahu Donghae, kemudian mengusap punggungnya dengan gestur yang lembut dan menenangkan. Eunhyuk merasakan bagaimana tubuh Donghae yang sedari awal pembicaraan terasa kaku berubah sedikit lebih rileks.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita padaku… Tapi aku selalu siap jika kau membutuhkanku…" Bisik Eunhyuk.

Namun justru perkataan itulah yang membuat Donghae semakin yakin untuk membagi masalahnya. Ada sesuatu pada diri Eunhyuk yang membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang hatinya sadari, tapi akalnya masih ragu untuk menerima. Yaitu tempat ini yang terasa seperti sebuah 'rumah' baginya. Karena disinilah, ia merasa begitu hangat dan damai. Disinilah ia merasa aman dan nyaman.

_Disisi seorang Eunhyuk._

"Apa pendapatmu tentangku?"

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang datang entah dari mana tersebut. Karena baginya pertanyaan itu cukup jauh dari pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa bila di tanya seperti itu. Donghae yang melihat ekspresi terkejutnya hanya tersenyum, meski terlihat amat dipaksakan.

"Bocah kaya yang sombong dan egois? Pasti tak jauh dari sekitar itu bukan? Aku sadar, memang mungkin tingkahku seperti itu. Terutama di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jika kukatakan aku tidak seperti ini dulu?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap udara kosong di depan mereka. Tatapannya berubah lebih lembut, namun lebih sedih di saat yang sama.

"Percayakah kau jika kubilang aku adalah seorang bocah naif yang penurut dulunya? Karena sesungguhnya, aku memang seperti itu dulu. Aku tidak pernah membantah orang tuaku, aku selalu belajar dengan giat dan mendapat ranking yang cukup memuaskan di sekolah. Tapi kemudian kehidupanku tiba-tiba berubah. Kami menjadi kaya. Kami pindah ke kota besar. Sekolahku berubah, reputasiku berubah, dan begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuaku."

Ia menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan monolognya, "Mereka menjadi amat sibuk, jarang sekali berada di rumah. Dan aku sudah hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Meski begitu aku tetap berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menyenangkan mereka. Tapi sepertinya tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, itu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mereka. Saat akhirnya kami bertemupun, mereka hanya mendesakku untuk menjadi lebih lagi. Aku mencoba melakukan segalanya yang kubisa untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka. Tetapi mereka…"

Donghae berhenti berbicara, dan Eunhyuk menyadari bagaimana ia menahan air matanya yang hendak muncul. Eunhyuk terus mengusap punggungnya dengan gestur yang hangat, mencoba menenangkannya sebisa mungkin. Donghae tersenyum pahit.

"Sekolah sama buruknya. Kebanyakan iri padaku atas segala yang kucapai. Mereka pikir aku mendapatkan itu semua dengan mudah, atas harta dan hal lain. Walau kenyataannya aku berusaha teramat keras untuk semua itu. Beberapa menempel padaku seperti lintah darat, mencoba berteman denganku hanya karena kekayaanku. Meski begitu aku tau mereka membicarakanku dibelakangku. Aku bukanlah seorang _namja_ sombong dan egois seperti sekarang ini, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana atau mengapa orang berpikir seperti itulah diriku, karena kekayaan dan kepintaranku. Aku mencoba menunjukkan sisi baikku pada mereka, tapi itu tidak pernah berhasil ataupun ditanggapi."

Donghae mengusap sudut matanya tepat sebelum setetes air mata lolos dengan jemarinya secara diam-diam, berharap Eunhyuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Hingga titik dimana akhirnya aku merasa muak akan semua itu. Aku memilih untuk menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Seseorang yang sombong dan egois. Seorang putra yang tak berguna bagi orang tuaku seperti bagaimana mereka selalu mengatakannya padaku. Sebelumnya, aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik, tapi itu tidak pernah cukup. Lantas mengapa aku harus tetap berusaha? Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua hal itu jika tidak ada yang menghargainya? Jika tidak ada yang menghargaiku? Semua sia-sia. Aku tidak tau lagi."

Monolognya berakhir disitu. Diikuti dengan suara sengukan pelan saat Donghae berhasil mengontrol emosinya sekali lagi, berusaha menyembunyikannya. Meski begitu, Eunhyuk dapat melihatnya. Saat itu Eunhyuk melihat sisi lain dari Donghae yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh dan kesepian. Secara refleks, dan dengan berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya, Eunhyuk dengan lembut meraih tangan Donghae kedalam genggamannya. Aneh memang, tapi ia juga merasa sakit saat melihat kesedihan di mata Donghae. Dan ia merasa sebuah dorongan untuk melindungi _namja brunette_ itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Karena sejujurnya, aku tidak melalui segala hal tersebut dan hanya kaulah yang paling mengerti. Tapi kumohon berhentilah berpikir tidak ada yang menghargaimu. Karena aku menghargaimu. Mungkin ini tidak berarti banyak bagimu, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu menghargaimu, dan selamanya berterimakasih padamu atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku."

Eunhyuk mengusap lembut tangan Donghae yang berada dalam genggamannya, sementara tangan yang satunya terangkat untuk mengusap helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

"Bagiku kau bukan seseorang yang sombong dan egois. Kau lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih baik dari itu. Itu hanyalah bayang semu yang kau gunakan untuk menutup dirimu, dan aku bisa melihat dirimu dibaliknya. Kau sungguh spesial, Donghae. Dan kau berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik atas semua kerja kerasmu. Itu tidaklah sia-sia. Tidak satu halpun yang sia-sia dari sebuah usaha, sekecil apapun usaha tersebut."

Tanpa sadar Donghae menutup matanya menerima usapan lembut Eunhyuk. Perasaan yang begitu hangat menyelimuti hati sang _namja brunette_. Seolah kehangatan tangan Eunhyuk tersalur melalui tangannya dan memasuki dirinya. Iapun tersenyum. _Angelic smile_ yang begitu tulus. Karena pada akhirnya beban yang ia rasakan sudah terangkat. Dan ia tau ia akan memiliki seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya. Memberinya segala hal yang selalu ia harapkan.

"_Gomawo_… Kau tidak tau betapa itu sungguh berarti untukku…"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Kenapa kita disini…?"

Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan dan menoleh untuk menatap _namja brunette_ yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah bingung. Tak sepertinya, seulas senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan gusinya terpampang di wajah Eunhyuk.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di depan pintu masuk mall, berdiri dengan canggung bersama. Eunhyuk mengenakan _hoodie_ putih berlengan panjang, dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Kacamatanya membingkai mata berkelopak satunya di bawah helaian rambut berwarna merah itu. Donghae sendiri tengah mengenakan kaus biru polos yang ia pinjam dari Eunhyuk tadi, dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua.

"Sudah kubilang kan kemarin, kalau kita akan mencari sesuatu untuk kau beli dengan uang hasil gajimu?" Eunhyuk balas menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Donghae hanya terdiam dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan agak tidak percaya.

"Lagipula, Siwon memberiku hari libur. Lebih baik kita menggunakannya, terutama saat mall masih sepi seperti ini," tambahnya santai.

"Ya, tapi kau seharusnya istirahat. Kau sedang sakit, Eunhyuk," Donghae mengingatkannya dengan nada kesal, meski begitu ada seberkas kekhawatiran yang terdengar dibaliknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menggotongmu jika kau pingsan," jawab Donghae dingin.

_Meski begitu ia tidak menyangkalnya._

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum atas pemikiran singkat itu.

"_Nan gwaenchana_, _jeongmal_. Terimakasih untuk kekhawatiranmu, Donghae-_yah_. Tapi aku sungguh merasa baik-baik saja. Jadi, ayo kita masuk? _Kajja_?"

Donghae menggerutu pelan, tapi meski begitu dengan menurut ia berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk, sambil menghela napas berat dalam benaknya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Jadi… Ada pikiran apa yang kau mau? Mungkin pakaian?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan berdua di mall, bersebelahan. Mata Eunhyuk terus meneliti tiap toko yang mereka lewati, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa menarik minat Donghae. Sementara kepala Donghae sedari tadi tertunduk untuk alasan yang tidak Eunhyuk ketahui, seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng, "Sudah terlalu banyak, itu saja belum kupakai semua."

"Hmm…" Eunhyuk hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian pandangan Eunhyuk jatuh pada sebuah toko mainan. _Display_ kacanya memajang begitu banyak boneka dalam berbagai bentuk, warna, dan ukuran. Ia menyadari banyak dari boneka-boneka tersebut diambil dari tokoh-tokoh kartun.

Ia langsung teringat akan coret-coretan yang Donghae pernah buat di kelas pagi itu. Kalau ia tidak salah, itu adalah gambar _Nemo_, sebuah kartun yang cukup populer dari _Disney_, yang merupakan ikan badut berwarna oranye. Ia mulai menerka bahwa mungkin Donghae menyukai karakter tersebut, karena ia sering juga menggambarnya, tanpa melupakan _detail_ sekecil apapun pada ikan oranye itu.

"Hei, Donghae… Bagaimana kalau kita cek toko itu?" Tanyanya, menunjuk kearah toko tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah sang _namja brunette_.

Tapi sepertinya perhatian Donghae tertuju oleh toko di sebelahnya, yang merupakan toko makanan kecil biasa. Ia dengan cepat membalas pertanyaan Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

"Kau kesana saja duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul," ujarnya singkat sebelum bergegas ke toko di sebelahnya itu.

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tetapi memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan pergi masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia memasuki toko mainan itu langsung pergi ke bagian yang menjual boneka. Matanya menelusuri rak-rak yang ada, mencari sebuah toko kartun yang ada di pikirannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya melihat sebuah sirip ikan berwarna oranye menyembul di sudut rak, tersembunyi di balik ikan-ikan biru dari kartun yang sama.

Eunhyuk mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya, berjalan menghampiri boneka tersebut. Ia berdiri di depan rak, mengambilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan memang benar, boneka itu adalah boneka _Nemo_ yang sedari tadi ia cari. Ia meremasnya sedikit, memainkannya dengan gemas dan rasa penasaran untuk beberapa saat. Puas saat merasakan boneka tersebut begitu empuk dan lembut. Kemudian ia mencari harga yang tertera. Untungnya, harganya cukup masuk akal. Dan gaji Donghae tentu lebih dari cukup untuk membelinya.

_Sempurna_.

Pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa Donghae benar menyukai boneka itu sekarang. Ia masih memainkannya di tangannya saat ia mendengar tarikan napas kaget dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik, melihat _namja brunette_ yang kini sudah berdiri disana, dengan mata bulat polos dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tatapannya hinggap di boneka yang di pegang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berani bertaruh ia dapat melihat kilauan kesenangan di mata Donghae, akan rasa kagum dan takjub.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sepertinya itu menyentak Donghae keluar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, seolah berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menutup mulutnya, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa pelan melihat tingkah itu. Donghae langsung memasang wajah dinginnya yang datar, meski ia gagal menyembunyikan kilauan di matanya dari Eunhyuk.

"Lumayan…" Gumamnya pelan.

Eunhyuk berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa karena gemas, tapi seulas senyuman berhasil lolos ke bibirnya, "Harganya juga cukup murah. Atau mungkin jika kau tidak terlalu menyukainya, kita bisa terus mencari yang lain dan membiarkan ini disini?"

"_Andwae_!" Seru Donghae, sedikit terlalu cepat untuk reaksi normal.

Eunhyuk terlihat cukup takjub atas reaksi itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Donghae dengan gestur menggodanya. Donghae menyadarinya, dan langsung cepat-cepat terbatuk sekali, mengepalkan tangannya di depan mulutnya dalam usaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Eunhyuk.

"M-maksudku… A-akan lelah berjalan tanpa tujuan. D-dan yang ini sangat luc-… M-maksudku… C-cukup baik… Y-ya…" Ia terbata cukup jelas sambil mencari alasan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, tak ingin meledek Donghae saat ia tau Donghae sangat malu karenanya. Lagipula itu tidak memalukan di mata Eunhyuk, melainkan sangat manis. Ia menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Donghae. Kemudian ia berbalik, berpura-pura tak melihat kearah Donghae saat sebenarnya ia tetap melirik kearahnya dari samping. Ia berhasil melihat ekspresi Donghae berubah. Senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya, menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya, tanpa mengira seseorang tengah memperhatikannya yang kini memeluk boneka itu dengan kekanakan dan posesif. _Angelic smile_ itu sekali lagi terulaskan dengan begitu indah.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Donghae selagi mereka berjalan bersama setelah keluar dari toko itu. Sang _namja brunette_ tengah memeluk boneka yang terbungkus plastik di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menenteng kantung belanjaan kecil. Eunhyuk mengasumsikan itu sebagai sesuatu yang Donghae beli di toko sebelumnya.

"Itu apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Samar memang, tapi Eunhyuk dapat melihat pipi Donghae yang perlahan bersemu. Donghae kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kedalam kantung plastik itu, mengambil sesuatu yang ia beli. Ia menarik keluar sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda, dan menyodorkannya kepada Eunhyuk dengan agak kasar, sementara memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah kearah lain.

"Ini…" Gumamnya dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Eunhyuk mengenali kotak tersebut sebagai susu _strawberry_, kesukaannya.

"… Kau membeli ini… untukku?" Tanya Eunhyuk, sedikit terpana.

Donghae terlihat gugup saat menjawab, masih mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak. Maksudku iya. M-maksudku… I-ini untuk… K-kau tau… Karena ini semua dari… M-maksudku…"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Donghae tersebut. Ia segera mengambil kotak _susu strawberry_ itu dari tangannya dengan lembut, untuk menghindari Donghae merasa semakin gugup. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Donghae selama beberapa saat.

"_Gomawo_…" Ujarnya tulus.

Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, masih memalingkan wajahnya yang kian memerah setiap detiknya. Eunhyuk sungguh menahan dirinya agar tidak mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Hei, apa kau lapar?"

Eunhyuk bertanya setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan. Entah mengapa mereka belum juga keluar mall itu padahal tujuan awal mereka sudah terpenuhi. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.

"Lumayan…" Jawabnya seadanya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu? Biar ku traktir," ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh di traktir," jawab Donghae ketus, namun dengan cemberutan di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Tapi aku mau. Karena aku yang memaksamu kesini. Paling tidak biarkan aku membelikanmu sesuatu," sambungnya.

Donghae diam-diam menggerutu, namun tidak membalas atau menolak lebih lanjut. Ia hanya mengikuti Eunhyuk dari belakangnya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengikuti dengan patuh. Ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa menyadari Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Donghae yang sedari tadi tertunduk pun menabrak punggung tegap Eunhyuk.

*Bruk!*

"_Appo_! _Yah_! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan sih?!" Bentaknya kesal.

"…"

Donghae mengusap keningnya sendiri yang tadi terbentur punggung Eunhyuk. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari _namja_ itu, Donghae beranjak ke sampingnya dan melihat ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk. Wajah _namja_ berambut merah itu pucat pasi, terpaku menatap sesuatu lurus-lurus. Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kemudian ia melihat seorang _namja_ balas menatap mereka, atau tepatnya menatap Eunhyuk dengan sama terkejutnya.

Belum sempat Donghae menanyakan apapun, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik pergelangan tangannya dan berbalik dengan tergesa.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ujarnya singkat.

"… Hyuk?"

Suara khas yang halus _namja_ tersebut kembali membuat Eunhyuk terpaku di tempatnya. Donghae menoleh kebelakang untuk mendapati _namja_ tadi sudah berjalan mendekati mereka, kini berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari mereka sambil menatap punggung Eunhyuk lekat-lekat.

"Su-ie…"

Donghae dapat mendengar gumaman pelan Eunhyuk. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan bagaimana genggaman tangan Eunhyuk padanya mengeras sesaat, sebelum berubah lembut kembali. Dalam sepersekian detik, sesuatu berubah. Perlahan _namja_ berambut merah itu berbalik. Namun tatapannya yang dingin dan tegas membuat Donghae segera tersadar. Ia bukan lagi **Eunhyuk**.

"Junsu," ujar _namja_ berambut merah itu, **Hyukjae**, singkat dan datar, menatap langsung sang _namja_ lurus-lurus.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan agak terkejut dan terbelalak.

_Apa yang membuatnya berubah secepat ini?_

Secara mengejutkan, _namja_ yang di panggil Junsu sepertinya mengerti keadaan tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sendu mengembang di wajah Junsu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, apa kabarmu?" Sapanya.

"Hmm… Bukan urusanmu."

_Ketus sekali._

Pikir Donghae langsung. Ia merasa kalau itu Eunhyuk, pasti jawabannya akan berbeda. Tapi sepertinya, ada sesuatu pada _namja_ ini yang membuat Hyukjae berlaku demikian. Apalagi ia langsung bertukar mengambil alih Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya baik-baik saja," Junsu terkekeh pelan menanggapi tingkah dingin Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Sedikit kilatan amarah terlihat dari mata itu. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti, sementara kedua _namja_ itu bertukar tatap, meski jelas dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Tatapan Hyukjae terlihat begitu dingin, namun ada sesuatu yang lain dari situ. Seperti kekecewaan. Sedangkan tatapan Junsu menyiratkan…

_Rasa bersalah?_

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Eunhyuk?"

Pertanyaan Junsu menyentakkan lamunan singkat Donghae. Ternyata pemikirannya bahwa Junsu mengetahui masalah kepribadian ganda mereka memang benar. Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, dan untuk sesaat Donghae juga bertanya-tanya akan jawaban yang mungkin diberikan oleh Hyukjae.

"… Tidak," jawab Hyukjae akhirnya dengan singkat.

_Orang ini benar-benar terus terang sekali._

Donghae cukup ingin _sweatdrop_ melihat sikap Hyukjae itu. Tapi ia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, karena ia tidak ingin ikut campur. Ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Junsu berubah semakin sedih. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae menarik pelan tangannya, hendak berbalik dan pergi dari situ tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hyukjae… Paling tidak tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya," terdengar suara Junsu berbisik pelan.

Hyukjae terdiam. Kemudian ia mengangguk singkat dan menarik Donghae pergi dari situ, tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

.

_Eunhyuk memasuki kelas dengan kepala tertunduk. Segera setelah ia masuk, kelas tersebut berubah hening. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan dari semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Bukan, itu bukan tatapan kekaguman atau apapun yang bisa diartikan positif. Melainkan tatapan penuh kebencian, rasa ngeri, rasa jijik, dan segala hal negatif yang menyakitkan lainnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, kepalanya semakin lama semakin tertunduk._

_*Bruk…!*_

'_A-Ah, mianh-'_

'_M-mianhae! Mianhae, mianhae Eunhyuk-ssi! Kumohon jangan apa-apakan aku!'_

_Belum sempat Eunhyuk bereaksi, maupun membantu anak yang tak sengaja menabraknya, anak tersebut sudah dengan terburu-buru segera menjauh darinya dengan panik dan wajah ketakutan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa semakin terdiam. Entah mengapa, meski orang tersebutlah yang takut padanya, tapi dirinyalah yang merasa ingin menangis._

_Kemudian Eunhyuk kembali berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat ia menyadari bangku yang semula untuk dua orang itu kini sudah dipisahkan, menjadi bangku miliknya sendiri. Tidak lupa, bangku tersebut berada di sudut belakang kelas, sengaja dipindahkan entah oleh siapa. Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba mencari teman sebangkunya semula, teman terbaiknya, sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya, orang yang begitu ia percayai._

_Ia menemukannya. Orang itu sedang berada di tengah beberapa murid lain. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, seolah tak berani melihat kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyadari tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, melihatnya dengan jijik._

'_Su-ie…' Bisik Eunhyuk lirih._

_Merasa nama akrabnya disebut, sahabatnya, atau mungkin sekarang mantan sahabatnya itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan agak terkejut. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata sedih dan sendu Eunhyuk. Meski begitu ia kemudian kembali menunduk, seolah tak mendengar panggilan Eunhyuk._

_Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di sudut sana. Berusaha menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan orang-orang mengenainya. Bisikan yang dipenuhi hinaan, atau mungkin sekedar sindiran, semua yang menyakitinya. Tapi itu semua tak sebanding dengan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan._

_Bahkan Su-ie juga…_

_Eunhyuk tertunduk. Ia hampir meringkuk di bangkunya sendiri, menunduk dalam-dalam. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya yang putih._

.

.

"…-jae. Hyukjae…!"

Hyukjae tersentak dari lamunannya setelah Donghae menepuk tangannya dengan cukup keras. Ia langsung menatap _namja brunette_ itu dan melemparinya sebuah _death glare_. Namun Donghae sama sekali tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Ia membalas menatapnya tajam.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di sebuah _food court_. Keduanya telah menghabiskan makanan mereka, namun setelah itu Hyukjae sepertinya terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari Donghae yang terus berusaha memanggilnya. Bahkan _strawberry milkshake_ yang dibelinya belum habis diminum.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau mengesalkan sekali. Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi," gerutu Donghae.

"Itu bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya memukulku."

Hyukjae melihat bagaimana Donghae menggerutu 'memangnya aku peduli' dengan suara yang pelan, sepertinya bermaksud agar Hyukjae tak mendengarnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan hampir cemberut. Tanpa sadar senyuman kecil -yang sedikit lebih terlihat seperti seringai- terkembang di bibir Hyukjae. Tatapannya hampir terlihat lembut saat ia memperhatikan Donghae seperti itu.

Mungkin ini jugalah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Eunhyuk menyukai _namja_ _brunette_ di hadapannya. Donghae sama sekali tidak takut padanya. Tatapannya berbeda dari tatapan yang selalu ia dapatkan selama ini. Mungkin itu sebabnyalah juga Eunhyuk begitu percaya padanya.

"… Jadi, apa yang tadi kau katakan?" Tanya Hyukjae akhirnya.

Donghae kembali menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Kemudian untuk sesaat, ia terlihat cukup ragu-ragu. Dengan pelan, akhirnya ia menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"… Siapa orang tadi?"

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab singkat, "Junsu."

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Xiah Junsu."

Donghae melemparkannya _death glare_ dan Hyukjae menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa dan mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, disertai seringaian kecil yang menantang. Sepertinya ia cukup senang memancing emosi Donghae. Donghae kembali membuang mukanya ke samping, kesal. Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, sikunya bertumpu pada meja, menyangga kepalanya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia terus diam seperti ini, menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak keberatan menjawabnya, jika Donghaelah yang bertanya. Mungkin karena sebenarnya bukan hanya Eunhyuk yang percaya pada Donghae, tapi ia sendiri pun percaya pada _namja brunette_ ini.

"… Dia sahabat Eunhyuk. Ah, bukan. Mungkin tepatnya _mantan sahabat_ Eunhyuk."

Donghae hanya terdiam, menunggu Hyukjae melanjutkan perkataannya. Karena ia tau Hyukjae tidak selesai sampai disitu.

"Mereka bersahabat dekat sejak kecil… Namun kemudian kasus itu… Aku muncul…"

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, dan Donghae melihat bagaimana mata Hyukjae mengilatkan rasa bersalah.

"Sejak itu semua orang menjauhi Eunhyuk. Semua orang menghakiminya, menyakiti perasaannya, secara langsung maupun tidak langsung… Dan Junsu salah seorangnya. Ia adalah sahabat yang begitu dipercayai Eunhyuk. Tapi sejak itu ia juga menjauhi Eunhyuk, walau tak menghakiminya secara langsung. Meski begitu itu amat menyakiti Eunhyuk. Itu membuatnya beranggapan bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa menerimanya. Sejak itu ia menjadi begitu takut untuk berhadapan dengan orang lain."

Tangan Hyukjae mengepal, seolah menahan amarahnya. Donghae menyadarinya. Dari cerita singkat itu, ia tau Eunhyuk takut menghadapi Junsu lagi. Ia takut melihat penolakan di mata Junsu. Mungkin karena itulah Hyukjae segera mengambil alihnya, untuk melindungi Eunhyuk.

"… Mungkin ia punya alasannya sendiri. Dan lagi, tak semua orang seperti itu kan…?"

Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae. Ia melihat bagaimana mata polos itu menatapnya dengan tulus. Senyuman kecil terkembang di bibir Hyukjae. Dan sekali lagi, meski senyuman itu masih jauh dari kata lembut, entah mengapa Donghae melihat kemiripan yang besar dari senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang biasa Eunhyuk ulaskan. Ia tidak bisa menebaknya, tapi ada sesuatu yang sama pada senyuman tersebut. Keheningan yang nyaman melingkupi mereka selama beberapa waktu. Sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae kembali berucap.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja hal itu. Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Donghae menatapnya heran, "_Mwo_?"

"Selagi kita disini, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang sedikit," ujar Hyukjae dengan seringaian khasnya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"… _Game center_?" Gumam Donghae menatap tempat di depan mereka.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan sebuah _game center_ di dalam mall itu. Donghae memandang tempat itu dengan heran, sementara Hyukjae memandang tempat tersebut dengan seringaian khas yang terkesan sombong. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan kedua lengan panjang _hoodie_ putihnya tergulung hingga siku -entah kapan ia menggulungnya-. Kacamatanya tergantung di kerah bajunya. Donghae menarik kesimpulan mungkin Hyukjae memang tidak suka memakai kacamata.

"Mhhmm…" Gumam Hyukjae sebagai jawaban, seringaiannya semakin jelas.

Donghae melirik kearah uang yang ia bawa, menghitung-hitung dalam benaknya. Karena ia sungguh tidak membawa uang selain gajinya, mengingat ia 'menginap' di rumah Eunhyuk semalam. Kalau ia membawa dompetnya, tentu itu bukanlah masalah.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar," sela Hyukjae singkat.

Belum sempat Donghae memprotes, Hyukjae sudah menyambung kalimatnya, "Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkannya untuk kemari."

Untuk sesaat Donghae lupa bahwa Hyukjae memiliki semua ingatan Eunhyuk. Awalnya ia ingin menolak, tapi mengingat Eunhyuk yang sudah merencanakannya sejak awal, akhirnya ia menurut saja. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, ia mengikuti Hyukjae yang telah masuk ke tempat itu terlebih dahulu.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

***Jdak!***

Hyukjae menghantamkan palu raksasa itu kearah tombol merah besar yang ada dengan keras, membuat bola merah dalam mesin mulai berputar dengan amat cepat. Donghae meringis sedikit melihatnya, sementara Hyukjae menatap angka yang terus bertambah seiring dengan putaran bola dengan antusias.

"_Yah_! Kira-kiralah sedikit! Angkamu berlebihan jauh sekali!" Donghae akhirnya berkomentar setelah melihat angkanya terus bertambah melewati batas.

Hyukjae berdecih, menatap mesin itu kesal, "Padahal aku sudah mengurangi lebih dari setengah tenagaku. Lemah," gerutunya.

"Baru kau orang yang mengatai mesin mainan 'lemah'. Dewasa sekali," komentar Donghae sarkastik.

Hyukjae men-_death_ _glare_nya, "Ini tak semudah yang kau kira. Cobalah sendiri!"

Donghae mengambil palu raksasa itu dari tangan Hyukjae, memasang ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya. Wajah kekanakannya terlihat antusias, sibuk mengkalkulasi tenaga yang harus ia keluarkan. Melihatnya, timbul keinginan dalam diri Hyukjae untuk mengacau sedikit. Dengan seringaian kecil, ia mendekati Donghae saat ia hendak memukul. Disampirkannya lengannya ke pinggang Donghae -_ninja style_- dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinganya.

"Hati-hati, Hae…" Bisiknya.

***JDAK!***

Wajah Donghae yang merah padam dan bola yang berputar begitu cepat, melebihi kecepatan pukulan Hyukjae jelas menunjukkan bahwa sang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ terkaget bukan main hingga kehilangan kontrol atas kekuatannya. _Namja brunette_ itu kemudian berbalik untuk men_death glare _Hyukjae yang kini tengah tertawa puas sambil mencengkeram perutnya sendiri. Palu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk permainan itu kini ia gunakan untuk memukuli Hyukjae -meski tidak terlalu keras tentunya- untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan horor orang disekitar mereka yang melihat angka dalam mesin terus melambung tinggi melebihi batas wajar.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

***Tak!***

***Tuk!***

***Klang!***

"_Assa_!" Seru Donghae riang.

Hyukjae menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya saat lempengan bola magnet itu memasuki lubang gawang miliknya. Ya, mereka sedang bermain _air hockey_. Skor menunjukkan nilai 15-2 untuk kemenangan Donghae. Sepertinya Hyukjae memang hanya menang di bagian tenaga. Karena sedari tadi selain memasukkan dua poin, Hyukjae juga berhasil mementalkan lempengan bola magnet datar itu keluar arena sebanyak lima kali, satu dimana benda tersebut nyaris menewaskan seorang anak balita yang kebetulan lewat.

Ia sedang sibuk mengutuk mesin permainan itu dalam hatinya. Tapi hal tersebut langsung terhenti saat melihat senyum sumringah di wajah Donghae. Sepertinya ia senang sekali bermain sedari tadi.

"Ayo kita coba yang lain! Disana, disana!"

Ujar sang _namja brunette_ kekanakan sambil menarik-narik ujung _hoodie_ putih Hyukjae. Hyukjae akhirnya membiarkan dirinya ditarik olehnya sambil menggeleng maklum. Mungkin ini tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

***Tep…***

Hyukjae berhenti di depan konter penukaran hadiah saat mereka melewatinya. Ia menarik lengan Donghae, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti juga. Kemudian ia menunjuk kearah tempat _display_ berbagai macam hadiah.

"Hei, Hae. Bukankah itu ikan kesukaanmu?"

Donghae menoleh, tatapannya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hyukjae. Senyumannya merekah saat ia melihat seekor ikan badut berenang dalam mangkuk akuarium kecil.

"Nemo!" Serunya refleks.

Kemudian seolah tersadar, ia langsung menengkap mulutnya sendiri dan menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatapnya dengan agak takjub.

"Jangan bilang kau mau berpura-pura tidak menyukainya lagi. Karena akupun tau bahwa Eunhyuk tau jelas kau amat menyukai ikan itu."

Wajah Donghae bersemu sedikit. Tapi kemudian ia menyerah untuk menutupinya dan kembali menoleh kearah akuarium itu dengan mata berbinar cerah. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakannya. Kemudian matanya hinggap di kertas kecil di bawah mangkuk itu, yang menunjukkan harga tiket untuk menukarnya.

"… Banyak sekali tiket yang dibutuhkan…" Ia dapat mendengar Donghae menggumam dengan kecewa, seolah putus asa.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mendapatnya."

Donghae menatapnya skeptis, "Dengan cara bermain kita sedari tadi? Jangan harap."

"Kau menantangku?"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

***Dar!***

Donghae hanya bisa menatap ngeri saat Hyukjae bermain _House of the Dead_. Bukan, bukan karena _game_ itu dipenuhi _zombie_ yang bermunculan secara tiba-tiba -meski sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit takut juga, mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak ikut bermain, tapi ia menyangkalnya-. Tapi karena Hyukjae tak meleset sedikitpun saat membidik dan menembak melalui senapan itu. Atau mungkin karena seringaian di wajah Hyukjae dan tawa _evil_nya yang terkadang terselip keluar yang memiliki kemiripan dengan tawa Kyuhyun. Sepertinya jiwa _psycho_ Hyukjae sedang kumat.

_Yah, paling tidak pasti akan banyak tiket yang di dapat dari sini._

Pikir Donghae positif.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Mereka telah mencoba begitu banyak permainan. Tentunya juga memilih-milih permainan yang mereka bisa untuk mengumpulkan tiket sebanyak-banyaknya. Itu berarti menjauhkan Donghae dari permainan balap mobil, dan menjauhkan Hyukjae dari permainan _bowling_. Hyukjae tidak bisa bermain _bowling_ di _game_ _center_ karena tentunya, pin mainan disana lebih rapuh dan dengan tenaga tak terkontrol miliknya, sesuatu yang buruk _mungkin_ saja terjadi. Donghae tidak bisa bermain permainan balap mobil karena… karena dia Donghae.

Meski begitu ternyata mereka mengumpulkan cukup banyak. Donghae dengan lihai memainkan permain bola basket dengan nilai yang sangat tinggi, mendapatkan tiket cukup banyak. Hyukjae juga amat ahli memanuverkan simulasi motor balap. Membuat Donghae bertanya-tanya dari mana _namja_ berambut merah itu belajar mengendarai motor. Juga saat Hyukjae memainkan permainan _drum_ dengan piawai. Tak lupa saat mereka dengan brutal menginjak-injak tombol merah tak berdosa yang berperan sebagai laba-laba di sebuah permainan. Tanpa peduli bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah permainan untuk anak kecil.

Bahkan mereka masih memiliki sisa untuk memainkan beberapa permainan walau tiketnya sudah cukup. Salah satunya digunakan Donghae saat ia melihat Hyukjae menatap permen _strawberry_ yang ada di dalam mesin pengambil permen dengan antusias. Yang kemudian berhasil membuat Hyukjae menyeringai kecil sambil memakan permen tersebut dengan puas.

"Tersisa sekali main lagi…" Gumam Hyukjae melihat sekeliling, mencari permainan penutup mereka.

Donghae juga melihat kearah sekeliling mereka, kemudian matanya hinggap di sebuah mesin dengan panel di bawahnya.

"Hyukjae," panggilnya singkat.

Hyukjae menoleh, melihat Donghae menunjuk kearah mesin permainan _Dance Dance Revolution_. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan ia menoleh untuk mendapati Donghae tengah tersenyum lebar dan menantang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Donghae sudah menghampiri mesin tersebut dan menyetelnya untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa basa-basi ia memilih lagu dengan tingkat kesulitan paling tinggi.

"Kau menantangku?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menyeringai kecil, "Kau takut?"

Hyukjae berdecih meremehkan sebelum ikut memijak diatas panel mesin, "Jangan merengek bila kau kalah nanti."

Mereka berdua mulai menari diatas panel-panel itu. Untungnya permainan tersebut terletak di sudut _game center_ yang cukup jarang dilewati orang. Sehingga meskipun mereka sangat lihai, mereka tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Skor keduanya tidak berbeda jauh, dan amat tinggi walau memang itu adalah lagu yang amat sulit. Keduanya terlihat senang, berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengalahkan yang satunya.

Mereka menikmati permainan itu, tanpa Donghae menyadari bahwa meski lagu baru memasuki lagu kedua, Hyukjae sudah mulai terlihat terengah. Permainan yang berisi tiga lagu itu berakhir dengan skor akhir berbeda tipis, dimana Donghae unggul. Donghae langsung menoleh kearah Hyukjae dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ha! Aku menang!" Ledeknya bangga.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang kali ini."

Senyum Donghae semakin melebar, membuatnya terlihat sungguh kekanakan. Hyukjae mau tak mau ikut senang melihatnya. Kemudian ia segera merapikan diri sedikit, mengelap keringat yang hampir keluar di pelipisnya.

"Ayo kita ambil hadiahnya sekarang?"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan riang keluar dari _game center_ tersebut. Sementara tangan kanannya membawa boneka Nemo yang tadi ia beli bersama Eunhyuk, tangan kirinya membawa mangkuk akuarium kecil berisi ikan Nemo yang baru ia tukar dari _game center_. Senyuman _angelic_ tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

Ekspresi tersebut amat kontras dengan wajah Hyukjae yang terkesan dingin. Bukan, sebenarnya Hyukjae pun merasa sama senangnya. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya resah sedari tadi. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit setelah keluar dari tempat tersebut hingga Donghae akhirnya menyadari keanehan pada sang _namja_ berambut merah.

"Hyukjae? _Waeyo_?" Tanyanya heran.

"… _Ani_. Aku… Ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kau tunggulah disini, jangan kemana-mana."

Donghae hanya bisa menatap Hyukjae dengan heran saat _namja_ berambut merah itu pergi menuju kamar mandi terdekat dengan tergesa. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung namun menghiraukannya, mengambil duduk di bangku terdekat.

Sementara itu Hyukjae akhirnya memasuki kamar mandi. Tanpa buang waktu ia langsung mengunci diri di bilik yang ada. Begitu ia ada di dalam, tubuhnya langsung tersandar ke dinding, merosot jatuh dengan lunglai.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, keringat mengalir dari sudut keningnya. Wajahnya yang semula dingin dan datar kini jelas menunjukkan rasa sakit. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya, meremas _hoodie_ putihnya dengan kasar. Matanya terpejam erat.

"… Sial…! Kalau begini terus… Eunhyuk bisa…"

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

"Kau…"

Donghae tersentak saat mendengar suara tersebut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, melihat kearah kedua Nemonya, kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat Junsu, orang yang sama dengan yang dihindari Eunhyuk tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Junsu memberinya seulas senyuman ramah.

"Kau yang tadi bersama Hyukjae kan?" Tanya Junsu.

Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Boleh aku… duduk disini?" Junsu menunjuk kearah tempat kosong disisi Donghae.

Untuk sesaat Donghae menimang-nimang jawabannya, memperkirakan kapan Hyukjae akan kembali. Namun akhirnya ia kembali mengangguk. Junsu mengucapkan terimakasih secara singkat sebelum ia duduk di sampingnya. Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Junsu kembali bersuara.

"Apa Hyukjae memberitaumu soal diriku?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kira-kira… Mungkin garis besarnya sudah," jawab Donghae.

"Begitu…"

Sebuah senyuman sendu kembali terulas di bibir Junsu.

"Saat itu aku… begitu pengecut."

Gumaman pelan Junsu berhasil membuat Donghae menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian ia dapat melihat penyesalan di mata Junsu. Rasa bersalah yang dalam.

"Eunhyuk adalah sahabatku. Ia selalu membantuku saat aku sedang kesusahan, tak peduli masalah apapun yang kualami. Aku ingat, ia adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku saat pertama memasuki sekolah. Aku ingat bagaimana ia membantuku saat ada anak lain yang mencoba menggangguku. Aku ingat saat ia membelaku mati-matian saat seorang menuduhku. Memang kami masih kecil saat itu, tapi persahabatan kami sudah bisa dikatakan cukup dalam."

Junsu berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan dengan pelan.

"Tapi aku mengkhianatinya. Aku menuruti saran bodoh orang tuaku untuk menjauhi 'anak bermasalah' itu. Aku menuruti teman-teman sekolahku yang menyuruhku untuk menghindarinya. Hanya karena aku takut aku akan di benci oleh semua orang bila aku terus berteman dengannya."

Nada penyesalan terlihat jelas di suara Junsu.

"Saat semua orang memusuhinya, aku malah turut ambil bagian. Meski aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi di saat yang sama aku juga tidak berusaha melindunginya saat semua orang menghinanya. Saat seharusnya aku berada di sampingnya, sebagaimana layaknya seorang sahabat."

Junsu menarik napasnya, "Aku menyesal… Sungguh menyesal."

Dan Donghae dapat mendengar kesungguhan disana.

"Jika kupikir lagi, bila aku berada dalam posisinya, aku yakin Eunhyuk tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan. Dan itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Saat akhirnya aku tersadar, ia sudah pergi. Rasa bersalah ini terus mengejarku, tak memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Junsu menoleh kearah Donghae dan tersenyum sekilas, "Sejujurnya, aku tak mengira aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya disini. Namun ada sedikit perasaan lega. Kau tau mengapa?"

Donghae menggeleng sekilas, "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku melihat bahwa ia bersama seseorang sekarang, tidak lagi sendirian. Dan aku dapat melihat bagaimana ia begitu mempercayaimu. Bahkan melebihi rasa percayanya padaku dulu. Dan aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. Tolong jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan yang kubuat…"

Donghae mengulaskan sebuah senyuman, "Tanpa kau mintapun, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Senyuman ikut terulas di bibir Junsu, "Terimakasih, Umm…"

Junsu baru menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali belum menanyakan nama _namja brunette_ di hadapannya itu. Donghae pun menyadarinya, kemudian ia tersenyum sekilas.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae."

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih, Donghae-_ssi_."

Setelah berujar demikian, Junsu bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum singkat. Kemudian ia berlalu dari situ, dengan senyuman puas yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

_Aku tidak mengharapkan pengampunannya, karena akupun tau mungkin aku tak sepantasnya dimaafkan. Tapi kini, aku bisa merasa lebih tenang._

Tambah Junsu di benaknya.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Belum ada lima menit Junsu berlalu dari situ, Donghae merasakan sakunya bergetar. Ia meletakkan boneka Nemo yang ia pegang di bangku, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar ponselnya, yang menyebabkan getaran tersebut. Ia melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal menelepon masuk, dan dengan ragu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

'_Hae?'_

Terdengar suara Hyukjae menjawab dari seberang. Dan Donghae kembali bertanya-tanya darimana _namja_ berambut merah itu mendapat nomor ponselnya. Ia mencurigai satu kali saat mereka sedang belajar, dan Eunhyuk meminjam ponselnya entah untuk apa. Tapi ia menghiraukannya untuk saat ini.

"Hyukjae? Ada apa? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

'_Aku ada urusan. Kau pulanglah duluan.'_

"Eh? Ap—Hyukjae? Hyukjae!"

*tuut… tuut…*

Donghae menatap tajam kearah ponselnya dengan sedikit kesal dan bingung. Sungguh Hyukjae terkadang memang seenaknya sendiri. Ia menggerutu sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya kesakunya. Ia kembali membawa kedua Nemo kedalam pegangannya, menatap mereka sambil sedikit cemberut. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting aku punya kalian," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk yang kekanakan.

.

.:Innocent Beast:.

.

Dengan langkah berat dan susah payah, meski ia menyembunyikannya dengan amat baik, Hyukjae tiba di tempat tujuannya. Namun tubuhnya sudah berada di batasnya. Hyukjae sebenarnya benci ke tempat ini, di mana bau obat jelas tercium, interior gedung yang putih, suster dan dokter berlalu lalang.

Ya, Hyukjae sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit.

Hyukjae terus berjalan masuk, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu putih, ruangan seorang dokter yang dikenalnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia yakini dan percayai dapat menolongnya. Tanpa repot-repot mengetuk, ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Rasa sakit yang dideranya benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

"Hyukjae?" Suara sang dokter terdengar begitu terkejut melihatnya disana.

"Seon Woong-_hyung_…"

Dokter muda itu langsung menghampirinya yang kini hampir terjatuh tak berdaya.

"Ya, ampun. Kau-"

"Seon Woong-_hyung_… Kumohon… Tolong Eunhyuk… Jangan sampai dia-…"

***Bruk!***

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ataupun Seon Woong sampai padanya, tubuh Hyukjae terjatuh diatas lantai putih ruang tersebut. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa sakit, dengan tangan yang menggenggam bagian dada pada _hoodie_ putihnya.

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Pertama-tama, saya ingin minta maaf karena setelah sekian abad baru akhirnya FF ini _update_. Buat yang sudah menunggu, terimakasih banyak.

Tunggu, kok jadi kayak _last words_ gini ya. Orang masih berlanjut ._. #plak

Yap, _finally here's the update for chapter_ 12! xD

_**readers : kelamaan! #rajam author.**_

Sumpah emang ini lama banget author sendiri sadar kok. Ampun. Aku memang author gagal. #bersimpuh.

Ah ya, **Happy Easter** buat yang merayakan! May Jesus Bless you like how He blessed me~! ^^

Anggap ini sebagai hadiah Easter dariku oke?

Jadi, disini mulai terlihat sedikit masalah. Silahkan di tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi. Muahahaha #slapped.

Bagi yang minta Hyukjae keluar lebih banyak, yak itu kukasih banyak dia. Seharian 'kencan' sama Donghae di _game center_. Ah ada dua karakter baru yang muncul di _chapter_ ini. Junsu, mungkin cuma muncul begini aja. Karena emang sebenarnya karakter minoritas, membantu memunculkan Hyukjae aja. Yang satu lagi, Seon Woong, bakal muncul lebih nanti. Bagi yang gak tau, nama lengkapnya Lee Seon Woong, atau mungkin kalian lebih kenal dengan _stage name_nya, Tablo. Tablo personil **Epik High**. Kenapa aku pake dia? Karena… Aku lagi suka aja sama Tablo xD #plak. Dan dia terkadang mirip sekali sama Hyukjae #okegapenting #abaikan.

Terus… Bagi yang belum liat boleh di cek _channel_ **Youtube** ku, aku remake _trailer_ **Innocent Beast**. Tapi ya, masih abal jadi maklumi ya…

Atau ini linknya :

**Innocent Beast Trailer : youtube.#com/watch?v=v16GbyOHFGQ**

(hapus # seperti biasa)

Dan kalo boleh follow _Twitter_ku! **SunRi_Jewel**.

.

* * *

.

Waktunya bales _review_~

**Shin Min Hwa** : entah udah se-abad ga update… _Gomawo_ ini dilanjut~ ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : siapa sih yang gak melting di peluk Haehae… kkk~ Jangan ntar Hyukjae malah tambah ngamuk lagi~ #plak

**dew'yellow** : kkk~ bagus deh kalo suka karakter Hae disini~ xD . kali ini adegan HyukHae bukan EunHae, gantian~ ini dilanjut~ maaf lama T.T

**Anonymouss** : tau aja ehehe. Hmm~ Sebenernya gak apa sih Hee tau. Tapi kan pertanyaannya, dia tau dari mana gitu kan kkk~

**dinie** **teukie** : kkk~ OTP ku gituloh #plak. Sepertinya begitu. Hae rada lemot sih ya #geleng. Di balik si _demon_ dan si _evil_… ada… ada apa ya aku juga bingung kkk~ yang itu belum sempet diceritain disini, mungkin _side story_ nanti. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**PhanieChoi** : kok akuuu.. kan Hyukjae yang aniaya dia #plak #alibi

**AngeLeetuk** : sepertinya banyak sekali fans Hyukjae disini kkk~ kasian kau Eun… #tepok'Eunhyuk. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**Jung** **Soo** **Kyung** : _lol_ sepertinya konflik untuk Donghae tidak akan datang… Entahlah lihat nanti saja ya hehehe

**Jiaehaehyuk** : semua _review_ kuterima di _chapter_ manapun! _Jeongmal gomawo_! ^^ ah, _aniyo_. Aku masih _author fanfic_ biasa, bukan penulis resmi. Aku tidak sehebat itu kkk~

**Elfishy1207** : hore kita sependapat! Nyahaha. _Jeongmal gomawo_ udah suka ffku ini~ ^^

**Lee** **Hyuka** : _Gomawo_~! ^^ Ukenya sih seharusnya Hae. Tapi emang ga terlalu keliatan kalo Seme-Uke di kebanyakan _fanfic_ ku. Semoga suka ya~

**anchofishy** : tau tuh Hyukjae ga nyantai ahaha~ kira-kira begitulah!

**RieHaeHyuk** : kkk~ Hyukjae harus menyeramkan, biar imbang sama Eunhyuk yang _over_ kalem.

**maria8** : _aigoo_ _mianhae_ aku belum sempet selipin _couple-couple moment_ yang lain. HanChulnya juga tertunda gabisa nyelip disini. Kayaknya nanti mau kubikin _side story_ aja untuk mereka.

**Lee** **Eun** **Jae** : ini dilanjut ^^

**myfishychovy** : kalo yang dulu sampe lumutan ini sampe jadi fosil kali ya… #mianhae #bow. Donghae gituloh #eh. Ini sudah di beri _clue_ lagi masalahnyaa ^^

**Cho** **Kyura** : HALO! #plak . ini Hyukjae seharian tuh! Ahaha. Banyak sekali fansmu Hyukjae, kau yang sabar ya Eunhyuk #pukpukEun. Reyashanya blushing di cium. Cih padahal dia suamiku. #plak. _Gomawo_ loh aku terharu #sniff :*

**HyukBunnyMing** : sumpah aku ketawa baca bagian 'kaya power ranger'. Kkk~ kapan ya… Entahlah. Kapan Hyuk? *toel Eun* *Eun angkat bahu* *toel Jae* *di _death glare_*

**arumfishy** : _gomawo_~ kkk~

**Haelicious** : gpp itu sudah sangat berarti kkk~ _Gomawo_ ^^

**Guest** : _gomawo_~ hehehe

**Haehyukyumin** : _Gomawo_ kkk~ dan maaf kalo _update_nya masih lama sangat T.T

**Hae.** **freak** : _Gomawo_! Maaf kalau lama T.T

**Arit291** : Emang kau juga suka sama Hae, Hyukjae? *di _death glare_* … aku serem sama dia. #eh

**Ryuzaki** **E** : ah, suatu kehormatan bagi saya juga kalau _FF_ saya berkenan buat situ. Kkk~ _Gomawo_ ! ^^

**4EVERAISCLOUD** : kkk~ iya tuh internet itu milik bersama. Kalau di monopoli, kamu ajak tos aja. Tapi kamu tos in dia di muka. #plak. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**Keyra** **Kyuunie** : memang… aku _author_ gagal #pundung. Di dunia nyata ada yang namanya kepribadian ganda. Itu semacam penyakit psikologi. Kalau ciri-cirinya aku juga kurang tau, karena aku gak pernah ketemu langsung. Tapi waktu itu pernah nonton di acara Oprah Winfrey, ibu-ibu gitu. Dia punya 15 kepribadian. Serem ga sih? Haha. Ada yang kepribadiannya kayak anak kecil, ada yang rada psycho, macem-macem.

**TaeRi** **EunMin** : ini Hyukjae udah muncul cukup lama belum? Hehe. _Mianhae_ kalo lama… T.T

**dekdes** : ini semoga penasarannya terobati ahaha

**casanova** **indah** : emang _author_ nge_troll _mulu kerjaannya… #plak

**RianaClouds** : _ne_, ukenya Donghae ^^

**rinchaan** : author gatau diri sih… #plak

**J. clou** : _mianhae_ kkk~ Bahaha sukses membelokkan satu lagi HaeHyuk _shipper_ #bangga #plak. Sumpah pikiran kita sama untuk yang itu ahaha. _Gomawo_~ _love you too_! #plak. Wow aku terharu kau mau menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca ffku hehehe~. Ah gapapa, baca saja aku sudah merasa sangat senang kok! _Cheonman_~ semakin bawel semakin baik #eh. _Gomawo_ sekali lagi~ ^^

**Lee** **Suhae** : ini _update_~ _mianhae_ juga karena updateny lama sekali T.T

**eunhaefishyMFAS** : ini di lanjut kkk~ ah _gomawo_ loh ada lagi yang suka _pairing_nya hehe. Jarang sih ada yang suka _pairing_ ini. (maksudnya Eunhae, bukan Haehyuk). Wih sampe segitunya. #sniff. _Gomawo chingu_! ^^

.

* * *

.

Jujur ya, aku bales _review_ ini sekitar satu jam. Selagi bales aku sambil mikir, 'gila ternyata banyak juga yang suka story buatanku'. Dan aku terharu. Ga boong, terharu banget disini. Ah _I think I'm being a dramatic b again_ #sobs. _Jeongmal gomawo, yeorobeun_…! _You'll never know how thankfull I am_! **Bgm : Super Junior – Storm** bagian ending : *suara Kyu* _Neon moreugetji_…

Terus yang ketipu _teaser_ kemaren, maaf ya kkk~

Semoga _readers_ ga bosen baca cerita ini, meski _update_nya lama sekali dan _chapter_ ini panjangnya rada bikin pegel. Ini cerita kesayanganku sih hehe. Sekali lagi, silahkan di cek trailernya! **youtube.#com/watch?v=v16GbyOHFGQ**

Oh iya, numpang tanya. Disini ada yang Yewook _shipper_? Numpang promo sekalian, meski sebenarnya orangnya gatau dan saya ga izin mau promo-in dia kkk~. Ini '_eonnie'_-ku (bukan, bukan _eonnie_ kandung beneran) dan orang yang menyeretku kedalam dunia k-pop. Dia mau _post chaptered fic_ nya disini, Yewook main pairnya. Aku sendiri sih suka tulisan dia. Mari bantu lestarikan Yewook di ffn!

**fanfiction.#net/u/4515077/KJR3497 **(apus #, biasa)

Last but not least, mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
